Clair Obscur
by Heiura
Summary: Septième année. Des choix. Trop de choix. Et une jeune fille à tuer. Il ne le fera pas. Une jeune fille à protéger. L'avènement du Lord Noir est proche, mais Poudlard ne compte pas rester sans rien faire. Entre le Bien et le Mal, il n'y a qu'un pas, et Drago Malefoy en est indiscutablement la preuve.
1. A l'aube d'un nouveau jour

**Voici une fiction que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a deux ans de cela, et que j'avais publiée sur ce même site.**

 **J'ai pris la décision de la reprendre car après relecture, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle me plaisait encore, et comme je comptais me replonger dans l'écriture, je me suis dit que commencer par poursuivre et terminer cette fiction serait une bonne chose. J'ai supprimé les derniers chapitres qui eux, par contre, ne me plaisaient plus, et ai gardé les douze premiers tels qu'ils étaient. Je les publierai au fil du temps, pendant que j'écris le reste.**

 **Je ne veux pas tout mettre en ligne d'un coup afin de me laisser du temps pour écrire la suite sans subir de pression, je ne sais donc pas à quel rythme je posterai mes chapitres déjà existants et ceux qui suivront mais je compte me mettre suffisamment au travail pour permettre une publication régulière.**

 **En espérant que vous passiez un bon moment en lisant ma fiction!**

 **-o-o-o-**

Elle riait. Elle riait tellement fort que chaque élève pouvait l'entendre, peu importe si celui-ci parlait aussi fort qu'elle riait. Elle riait à gorge déployée, toujours du même rire et de la même joie. Elle avait la mine sincèrement amusée, toujours entourée des mêmes personnes qu'à son habitude, ces seules personnes par qui elle se laissait approcher sans que cela ne provoque en elle une profonde gêne . Et pendant qu'elle se distrayait tant, c'était encore le même jeune homme qui la fixait depuis sa place dans la Grande Salle et qui, contrairement à elle, semblait plus qu'ennuyé. Le menton appuyé dans le creux de sa main, il soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, encore?

-Je me demande simplement quand cette pimbêche s'arrêtera de rire, répondit-il froidement, les yeux désormais dans le vague. Elle m'agace. Matin comme soir, on a jamais le droit au calme.

-Ce n'est pas que je veuille la défendre, mais même si elle ne riait pas, ce serait toujours aussi bruyant ici, avec la tripotée de gosse qu'a accueilli Poudlard à la rentrée. Encore plus que l'année dernière! Et dire que c'est toi qui vas devoir les gérer...

-Tu parles trop, Blaise.

Le blond se leva, prit le livre qu'il avait posé près de lui en arrivant et se dirigea vers la porte. Blaise Zabini le regarda s'éloigner en haussant les épaules, puis s'attela à terminer son petit-déjeuner.

Drago, une fois sorti, décida de se rendre dans la salle commune de sa maison, ne sachant s'il était parti à cause de la Gryffondor qui riait de bon cœur avec les autres lions ou parce que le ton guilleret de son ami de si bon matin l'avait irrité. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi entendre Hermione rire l'agaçait autant, pourquoi son rire plus qu'un autre? Probablement parce qu'il avait choisi que ce serait le sien le plus insupportable de tous, parce que, de toute façon, il avait choisi dès le premier jour que ce serait elle la pire de toutes. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à ce choix, à moins qu'inconsciemment il ne s'était dit six ans plus tôt que cela rendrait son père fier de lui s'il lui racontait comment il passait son temps à mépriser une sang-de-bourbe, qui plus est si elle appartenait à Gryffondor. Il n'y voyait plus grand intérêt désormais. Finalement, c'était peut-être pour ça que son rire lui était devenu inécoutable. Parce que cela le rendait vide et que cela l'ennuyait de ne ressentir plus que de l'indifférence à son égard, et non de la haine. S'il ne la détestait plus elle, qui était-il capable de détester maintenant? Il mit fin à ces réflexions lorsqu'il se rendit compte que d'instinct, il ne s'était pas rendu à la salle commune, mais directement devant la salle du cours qui débuterait vingt minutes plus tard. Il sourit. Aujourd'hui encore, ses pensées l'avaient détourné de son vrai chemin.

Hermione avala le dernier quartier de sa clémentine tout en enfilant sa cape, essayant de ne pas trop faire attendre ses amis qui avaient déjà terminé de manger depuis un certain temps. Tous les quatre se levèrent plus ou moins en même temps, et le trio fut forcé de se séparer de Ginny, qui ne se rendait pas dans le même cours qu'eux. Ron demanda à ses deux amis dans quelle salle ils étaient censés se rendre puis Hermione répondit qu'ils devaient se dépêcher car la salle de sortilèges n'était pas juste à côté, et qu'elle aimerait éviter d'être en retard. Ils accélérèrent l'allure, et arrivèrent finalement devant leur salle, bien trop en avance, ce qui déclencha chez Ron un regard noir à l'attention d'Hermione. « Elle nous fait le coup à chaque fois », chuchota-t-il afin que seul Harry puisse l'entendre. Tous trois s'avancèrent plus près de la porte, et la jeune fille sursauta en voyant quelqu'un qui semblait endormi, assis près de l'embrasure de la porte, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine.

-Pourquoi Malefoy dort-il ici? s'étonna Harry.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et reconnut effectivement son homologue. Elle garda le silence, pensant que le brun ne s'attendait pas vraiment à recevoir de réponse, mais elle vit qu'il s'était tourné vers elle, comme si elle savait mieux que les autres pourquoi Drago Malefoy avait désigné cet endroit comme son dortoir.

-Je n'en sais rien, finit-elle par répondre, peut-être qu'il fait des insomnies et qu'il se rattrape quand l'occasion se présente.

Le rouquin pouffa.

-Si il n'est pas foutu de dormir quand il faut, je ne vois pas pourquoi il y arriverait mieux à huit heures du matin.

-Tu sais, les gens sont incompréhensibles, parfois, reprit Hermione sur un ton neutre. Venant de lui, je pense que peu de choses m'étonneraient.

D'autres élèves arrivèrent devant la salle, mettant fin à leur discussion, et le bruit créé par les pas et les bavardages de chacun dans le couloir ne manquèrent pas de réveiller le Serpentard. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour trouver Harry, Ron et Hermione plantés face à lui, il prit appui sur son bras pour se relever. Il se contenta de les toiser d'un regard plein d'incompréhensions, avant de partir à la fin de la file qui s'était formée, sans doute pour rejoindre Blaise Zabini.

-o-o-o-

A la fin de la journée, et après le dîner, Hermione se rendit dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Arrivée face au tableau lui bloquant l'accès, elle donna le mot de passe sur lequel Drago et elle s'étaient mis d'accord quelques semaines auparavant, puis la porte s'ouvrit, et elle entra. Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de trouver son homologue assis sur l'un des sofa, les pieds posés sur la table, en train de bouquiner. En s'approchant plus près elle put reconnaître le manuel de botanique, peut-être avait-il un examen à passer le lendemain? Elle décida de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils environnants, et l'observa d'un air incrédule. Quant à lui, il semblait ne même pas s'être rendu compte que la jeune fille était arrivée.

-Malefoy?

-Mmh?

Elle fut agréablement surprise de voir que ce dernier lui répondit si normalement, alors qu'ils ne se parlaient généralement que lorsqu'ils y étaient obligés, pour organiser les rondes par exemple.

-Tu ne devrais pas aller te reposer au lieu de lire?

-De quoi je me mêle, Granger? répondit-il d'un ton las.

-Oh, de rien. Simplement, cela t'aurait peut-être plus dérangé que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry, Ron et moi te découvre en train de rattraper tes heures de sommeil devant une salle de classe. Après tout, nous savons tous à Poudlard à quel point tu tiens à ton image, enchaîna-t-elle. Voyant qu'il ne lui donnait aucune réponse, elle poursuivit. Oui, cela t'aurait sûrement ennuyé que ce soit quelqu'un comme la fille que tu convoites en ce moment.

-De qui est-ce que tu parles? demanda-t-il en levant enfin un œil de son livre, ce qui fit presque sourire Hermione: il était intéressé par ce qu'elle allait répondre.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être... Pansy Parkinson?

Drago la fixa, la mine tout à fait neutre. Il tenta de chercher ne serait-ce qu'une pointe d'ironie dans sa phrase, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était sérieuse, il se mit à rire tellement fort qu'il en lâcha son livre. Hermione était confuse, et elle ne put qu'attendre que le Serpentard mette fin à sa crise de fou rire pour pouvoir en comprendre la raison.

-Non mais je rêve! S'exclama-t-il, amusé. Tu penses sérieusement qu'elle peut m'intéresser? Physiquement, elle est d'une banalité presque dégoûtante, et mentalement elle est presque aussi insupportable que toi. Je dois avouer que vous vous faites pas mal de concurrence, là-dessus, continua-t-il de plaisanter tandis qu'il essuya du revers de la main une larme qui se formait au coin de son œil.

-Je ne savais pas qu'essayer de t'aider à préserver ton image alors que je n'y gagne rien faisait de moi quelqu'un d'insupportable, rétorqua la brune, toujours avec la même voix calme qu'elle utilisait depuis le début de l'échange.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, tu es tout le temps insupportable. Quand tu ris, quand tu parles, quand tu lèves la main en cours, même quand tu es simplement là, sans rien faire, tu es insupportable. C'est peut-être le simple fait de savoir que tu dors dans une chambre à deux pas de la mienne qui m'empêche de passer de bonnes nuits.

-Heureuse d'apprendre que j'influe autant sur ton moral et tes habitudes de vie, Malefoy.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, reprit son livre et replongea son regard à l'intérieur. Hermione soupira avant de se lever en direction de sa chambre, ouvrit la porte, prit quelques affaires et repartit. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, entreprit de se faire couler un bain, et hurla au jeune homme de ne pas venir. Il ne répondit rien mais elle savait qu'il avait entendu. Lorsqu'elle fut prête à entrer dans l'eau, elle le fit, et elle se laissa couler le plus profondément possible. Le visage sous l'eau, elle se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter de cohabiter avec quelqu'un d'aussi peu sympathique et de sarcastique que Malefoy.

-Dépêche-toi, Granger! Pas étonnant que je dorme si peu si je dois prendre ma douche à minuit et demi parce que tu t'éternises!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et décida qu'elle n'allait pas se dépêcher pour lui faire plaisir, peut-être même allait-elle prendre son temps. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé et qu'elle sortit, il n'était plus là. Elle ne se posa pas de question et décida de mettre un terme à cette journée en allant se coucher, pas moins agacée qu'elle ne pouvait l'être les autres soirs au cours desquels le serpent et elle parvenaient à discuter d'autre chose que de leurs devoirs de préfets en chef.


	2. Le projet

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. L'aiguille de la montre tourne. Tic. Tac. Le cours va bientôt s'achever et la journée sera terminée. Tic. Tac. Drago pourra se rendre dans la salle commune de sa maison. Tic. Tac. Il pourra aller voir ses amis qu'il ne voit plus que très peu depuis qu'il ne partage plus leurs appartements. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

-Et n'oubliez pas que, demain, vous devez me rendre un parchemin de trois pages regroupant les propriétés et autres éléments intéressants concernant la plante de votre choix. Vous pouvez y aller.

Drago décolla les yeux de sa montre, ne prêtant même plus attention au bruit que pouvait faire l'aiguille, se leva et sortit parmi les premiers, son sac pendant négligemment derrière son épaule. Cette journée ne lui avait pas paru différente des autres. Elle n'avait pas été éprouvante, juste longue et morose. Peut-être légèrement plus amusante s'il est pris en compte le fait qu'un première année soit tombé juste sous ses yeux quelques heures auparavant. Mais cela ne suffirait jamais à briser cette routine qui s'était installée et qui, comme chaque année, ne serait délogée que lorsque les vacances seraient venues. C'est pour cela qu'il était heureux de se rendre dans son ancienne salle commune, celle qu'il avait partagée avec les autres verts et argent durant six ans avant de la quitter. Cette salle lui rappelait bien des souvenirs, et comme il n'avait attendu que cela durant toute la journée, il était en route pour s'y rendre.

-Malefoy! hurla une voix derrière lui. Il n'y prêta pas attention et poursuivit son chemin. Malefoy, par Merlin arrête-toi!

Il soupira. Qui diable était-ce? Il ne fut même pas étonné de la réponse lorsqu'en tournant les talons, il aperçut Hermione se diriger vers lui, l'allure assurée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre d'être dans la salle commune pour me parler? Je suis devenu trop important pour toi, c'est ça?

-Oui, en plein dans le mille, ironisa la rouge et or. Et bien, non figure-toi que je ne pouvais pas attendre. Tu dois t'occuper de la ronde de ce soir.

-J'ai quelque chose de prévu, ce soir.

-Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Tu t'occupes de la ronde de ce soir, un point c'est tout.

-Tu te permets de me donner des ordres maintenant? Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui t'en chargerais? Je prendrai celles des deux prochains jours si ça te chante, c'est pas un problème.

-Si, c'en est un! commença-t-elle à s'énerver. Ça fait trois jours que c'est moi qui m'occupe de ça, tu peux faire un effort, non? Tu n'avais qu'à prévoir que tu serais occupé ce soir et prendre de l'avance.

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Granger. Alors si tu pouvais avoir l'amabilité de me laisser tranquille, je t'en remercierais. Tu n'as qu'à faire la ronde jusque vingt-et-une heure, je te remplacerai ensuite.

-Il en est hors de question! J'ai déjà dit au professeur McGonagall que c'était ton tour de surveiller les couloirs, aujourd'hui, alors s'il arrive quelque chose à un élève parce qu'il se promenait dans le château au beau milieu de la nuit, ce sera ta faute.

-Très bien, s'il arrive quelque chose à ce fameux élève, je dirais que je patrouillais autre part que sur les lieux du crime. J'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, s'impatienta le blond platine. Il se détourna et reprit son chemin vers la salle commune des Serpentard, mais la lionne vint se planter juste devant lui pour l'en empêcher.

-Malefoy. Tu abuses sincèrement. Comment un sorcier aussi sage et réfléchi que Dumbledore a pu se dire « tiens, faisons de Drago Malefoy le second préfet en chef, cette année », imita Hermione, comment diable a-t-il pu penser que ce serait une bonne idée?! hurla-t-elle, la voix chargée de colère et de reproches. Tu ne prends pas la moindre de tes responsabilités au sérieux! Tu ne fais rien pour m'aider! Sérieusement, qu'as-tu fait d'utile dans ton rôle depuis le début de l'année? J'en ai marre, tu comprends, marre de me taper tout le boulot toute seule! Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à me regarder préparer le bal de Noël les mains dans les poches ou ça ira très mal pour toi!

-C'est bon, tu as fini avec tes jérémiades? Je peux y aller? répondit Drago le plus normalement du monde, comme s'il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce que lui avait dit la jeune fille. Il posa ses mains sur épaules, l'écarta de son passage et continua pour de bon son chemin. Bonne soirée, Granger!

La Gryffondor, hors d'elle, s'accroupit et réussit à trouver un caillou au sol, qu'elle saisit pour jeter droit sur le Serpentard. Ce dernier le reçut dans la nuque, poussa un petit cri rauque, avant de grimacer, toujours dos à elle. Il posa sa main à l'endroit où il avait reçu le projectile, mais ne dit rien, continuant d'avancer, sous le regard haineux d'Hermione.

-o-o-o-

La jeune fille sursauta. Quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'elle faisait juste avant. Si, elle s'en souvenait: elle s'était plongée dans la lecture d'un énième livre emprunté à la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de fatigue. On continuait de tambouriner à la porte. Elle souffla bruyamment, dans l'espoir que le gêneur l'entende et arrête. Raté. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait là de Malefoy, seuls lui et elle pouvaient accéder à la salle des préfets en chef. D'une voix encore ensommeillée, elle décida de se manifester.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore, Malefoy, arrête ça...

Il arrêta de toquer à la porte. Elle s'assit dans son lit, s'étira et se frotta les yeux.

-Debout, c'est l'heure. Tu as déjà manqué le petit déjeuner.

Prise de panique, son cœur manqua un battement. Les yeux écarquillés, elle s'agita. Le jeune homme, toujours de l'autre côté de la porte, sourit en entendant le vacarme qu'elle causait. Elle agrippa son uniforme soigneusement plié sur le rebord de sa chaise et l'enfila. Tandis qu'elle tentait d'enfiler son pull, elle réalisa que Drago Malefoy venait tout juste de la sauver d'un retard en classe.

-Attends... Depuis quand est-ce que ça t'importe que je sois à l'heure en cours?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle ordonna rapidement ses cheveux, et voyant qu'elle n'y parvenait pas, elle fouilla dans ses poches pour y trouver un élastique, avec lequel elle fit un chignon. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva son homologue assis sur le même sofa qu'habituellement, le regard vers le feu de cheminée.

-Bien, tu es prête, lança-t-il avec dédain, sans lever les yeux vers elle.

-Je t'ai posé une question, insista-t-elle.

-Ah, oui, remarqua-t-il enfin. Il se tourna vers elle, tout sourire. A vrai dire, tu as raison, je m'en fiche comme de l'an 40. Mais hier, j'étais épuisé parce que je me suis levé à cette heure-ci et j'ai terminé ma ronde très tard. Ce soir, c'est à toi de faire ta ronde, décréta-t-il, et voyant qu'elle commençait à ouvrir la bouche, il reprit: tu n'as pas le choix, McGonagall est déjà au courant. Pour en revenir où j'en étais, hier je me suis levé très tôt, et je comptais me coucher tout aussi tôt pour rattraper le coup. Mais puisque miss-je-sais-tout a décidé de m'ennuyer avec ses histoires de ronde, j'ai pris sur moi, et j'ai fait ma ronde. Après un court silence, il finit son discours: bref, je t'ai réveillée pour que tu saches ce que ça fait de dormir si peu et de devoir se coucher si tard.

La jeune fille le regardait d'un air si incrédule qu'il se demanda s'il devait lui dire clairement qu'il avait fait ça pour l'agacer, s'il devait la provoquer ou s'il devait simplement passer outre et s'en aller. Finalement, la deuxième option lui sembla être la meilleure.

-Ah, au fait, tu n'es pas en retard pour le petit déjeuner. Tu as même presque deux heures d'avance. Bonne journée, Granger.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, avec une démarche presque arrogante, ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver la jeune fille, qui venait tout juste de comprendre qu'elle avait été réveillée par vengeance, vengeance très enfantine, certes, mais vengeance tout de même. Elle hésita à retourner se coucher, et se mit en tête qu'elle passerait plus de temps à essayer de se rendormir qu'à vraiment profiter de son sommeil. Par Merlin, ce qu'elle maudissait Drago Malefoy. Elle se fit une raison et décida d'aller prendre un bain, seule chose susceptible de la détendre qui lui vint à l'esprit, quoique frapper le Serpentard en plein visage lui semblait encore mieux, mais la dernière chose qu'elle voulait en ce moment était de le voir. Vivement qu'elle soit assise à table, entourée de ses amis.

-o-o-o-

Le dernier cours de la matinée allait s'achever d'ici une dizaine de minutes, après quoi tout le monde aurait quartier libre jusque leur prochain cours à quinze heures. Hermione écrivait rigoureusement chaque parole du professeur, du moins ce qu'elle jugeait important, autant dire que peu de choses passaient à la trappe. Lorsque Severus Rogue eut terminé son long et intense monologue quant à l'utilité du champifleur dans certaines potions, Hermione posa sa plume et leva la tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit là qu'un tas d'élèves ennuyés, certains tenaient leur plume dans la main, mais selon elle, c'était plus pour griffonner que pour prendre des notes.

-Bien. Sur demande de notre cher directeur Albus Dumbledore, je vais maintenant vous faire part d'un projet ayant pour but de renforcer vos talents dans ma matière, mais également, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, les cohésions entre différentes maisons. Pour cela, vous allez être amenés, en dehors de vos heures de cours, à faire des recherches et à inventer vous-mêmes, par binômes, une potion que vous réaliserez dans cette salle d'ici quelques temps, je suivrais votre avancement avec vous de temps à autre. Restez dans l'ordinaire, nous ne voulons aucun décès au sein de l'établissement. Comme je l'ai dit, ce projet ayant pour but de rapprocher les maisons entre elle, quelle idée saugrenue, les deux membres du groupe devront venir de maisons différentes. Les Serpentard, vous allez venir piocher un papier dans cette corbeille, ordonna Rogue en désignant un petit panier du menton. Chacun votre tour. Dessus sera écrit le nom d'un de vos camarades de chez Gryffondor. A moins qu'il y ait des volontaires pour former un groupe? suggéra-t-il, mais personne ne répondit. Non? Très bien, alors venez piocher.

Des élèves de Gryffondor commencèrent à s'indigner, pourquoi ce serait aux Serpentard de piocher les papiers et pas à eux? Hermione s'en fichait, que ce soit elle qui pioche ou non, elle finirait avec l'un des serpents. Elle priait juste pour que son binôme ne soit pas quelqu'un comme Pansy, sinon ce serait à elle de faire tout le travail de A à Z. Elle voyait les Serpentard passer devant la corbeille, piocher, annoncer le nom de leur binôme, toujours pas son nom, elle fut soulagée lorsque Pansy Parkinson annonça le nom de Parvati, elle voyait d'autres Serpentard prendre un papier, elle attendait que l'un d'entre eux pioche celui sur lequel était écrit Hermione Granger. Ce spectacle commençait à la lasser, elle finit même par se demander si le professeur n'avait pas oublié de mettre son nom, et alors qu'elle commençait réellement à s'endormir (probablement à cause de ce réveil poisseux que lui avait fait subir son adorable colocataire), son nom retentit enfin.

-Hermione Granger.

Elle leva la tête. Elle sourit en voyant son binôme. Cela aurait pu être bien pire: elle était tombée avec l'un des Serpentard les plus travailleurs, et il ne l'avait jamais importunée malgré ses fréquentations: Blaise Zabini.

-o-o-o-

Dans la Grande Salle, à la table des Gryffondor, tout le monde ne parlait que de ce projet censé rapprocher lions et serpents, Ginny riait à chaque fois que l'un de ses camarades plus âgés annonçait le nom de son partenaire.

-Rapprocher nos maisons, tu parles, on va tous faire que de s'engueuler. On va finir par faire une potion toxique qu'on va tous essayer de se faire avaler, plaisanta Ron.

-Je te rappelle que Rogue ne veut pas de décès, repris Harry. Mais j'avoue que cela pourrait m'arranger d'empoisonner Crabbe.

-Eh les gars, arrêtez de vous plaindre, intervint Seamus. Je suis tombé avec Malefoy, vous vous rendez compte! Malefoy! J'aimerais mourir... termina-t-il sur un ton plaintif avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Dean.

-Si je résume correctement la situation, commença Ginny, Hermione est la plus chanceuse de vous trois. Entre Crabbe, Zabini et Millicent Bulstrode, le choix est vite fait...

-La ferme, Ginny, supplia Ron. T'es ma sœur, tu devrais me soutenir...

La rouquine rit et termina son verre d'eau, après quoi elle salua ses amis et se dépêcha d'aller en cours. Les sixième année reprenaient les cours plus tôt que les septième année ce jour-ci, et les trois amis se retrouvèrent seuls. Ils décidèrent de sortir pour profiter du soleil, qui se faisait plutôt rare ces derniers temps. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas les premiers à avoir eu cette idée: une foule de monde s'était amassée près des buissons bientôt dénués de feuilles et autour des murets. Ils finirent par trouver un coin tranquille, ils s'assirent au sol, en cercle et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que quelqu'un arriva vers eux, brisant cette ambiance joviale.

-Hermione, je peux te voir une minute?

Cette dernière, dos à la personne qui venait juste d'arriver, tourna la tête. C'était Blaise.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle en se levant. Blaise lui sourit. C'est à propos du travail de groupe j'imagine?

-Ouais, c'est ça. Je sais que t'es plutôt bosseuse, alors je pense pas que ça te dérange de t'y mettre assez tôt? Rogue ne nous a pas donné de date, et comme il est vachement imprévisible, autant s'y prendre à l'avance.

-Oui, pas de soucis. Au contraire, au moins on aura terminé rapidement et si on est efficaces on pourrait faire quelque chose de bien.

-On pourrait aller à la bibliothèque samedi si tu veux?

-On fait ça!

Après que l'un ait souri à l'autre, le Serpentard repartit dans la direction inverse et Hermione retourna s'asseoir avec ses amis. Blaise semblait être prêt à mettre les rivalités entre leurs deux maisons de côté pour mener ce projet à bien (après tout, le but était là). Qui sait, peut-être pourraient-ils même s'entendre? Finalement, ce travail qu'elle appréhendait tant au début pourrait s'avérer plus amusant qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.


	3. Jalousie enfantine

Il faisait beau, bien que le ciel était un peu grisâtre, sans doute allait-il pleuvoir ces prochains jours. Hermione achevait de se préparer dans la salle de bain, elle avait décidé de ne pas passer par la Grande Salle ce matin, l'appétit lui faisant défaut. La Grande Salle, cela lui rappelait qu'elle allait devoir solliciter Drago pour l'aider à préparer le bal de Noël. Il leur restait encore du temps mais mieux valait voir en avance ce qui était bien et ce qui ne l'était pas. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, se jugea présentable et décida de sortir: elle devait rejoindre Blaise à la bibliothèque afin qu'ils commencent leurs recherches. Au passage, elle prit un sac dans lequel elle fourra une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin et elle se dirigea hors de la salle commune.

Arrivée à la bibliothèque et après un rapide coup d'œil, elle se rendit compte que son binôme n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle alla donc se planter devant la porte, lâchant un soupir d'impatience, elle se dit qu'elle s'était dépêchée pour rien mais lorsqu'elle regarda l'heure, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas blâmer le vert et argent. Une fois de plus, elle était en avance d'une bonne dizaine de minutes. Finalement, elle tourna les talons pour entrer dans la salle pleine de livres, déposa ses affaires sur l'une des tables les plus proches de l'entrée afin d'être sûre que Blaise la remarque et commença à parcourir les rayons, laissant promener ses doigts sur les tranches de chaque livre. De temps à autre elle s'arrêtait, lorsqu'un titre lui attirait l'œil, et se rendant compte qu'elle s'était stoppée sur le livre en question plus par intérêt personnel que parce que cela pouvait s'avérer utile pour le projet, elle reprenait sa recherche. Finalement elle avait rassemblé quelques livres sur la table, commençait à en feuilleter les pages dont le parfum ancien embaumait les alentours, tout en surveillant la porte de la bibliothèque. Peut-être avait-il d'autres choses à faire avant de venir? Peut-être était-il déjà arrivé, lorsqu'elle cherchait des livres, et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué son sac? Ou tout simplement, peut-être n'avait-il pas reconnu son sac? Après tout, personne ne fait vraiment attention au sac des autres. Elle allait se résoudre à faire le tour de la bibliothèque pour voir si le Serpentard ne l'attendait pas ailleurs dans la pièce lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur ce dernier. Il salua la bibliothécaire, parcourut rapidement la salle des yeux et sourit lorsqu'il reconnut la Gryffondor. Il s'approcha de la table et s'assit en face d'elle.

-Je vois que tu as déjà commencé sans moi, remarqua-t-il.

-Je n'aurais pas dû? s'inquiéta Hermione en refermant le livre sur lequel elle s'était penchée.

-Si, si, tu as bien fait!

Ils sourirent puis se répartirent les tâches: Blaise allait fouiller dans les rayons pour dénicher le livre adéquat pendant que Hermione s'occupait d'en lire quelques pages. La matinée se termina aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé, et après avoir emprunté quelques ouvrages, les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la bibliothèque, partant ensemble en direction de la Grande Salle, puisque l'heure du déjeuner approchait. Arrivés à destination, ils se séparèrent pour aller s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives. Harry et Ron étaient déjà présents à celle des rouges et or, et le rouquin décocha à Hermione un regard plus méchant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Hermione, on ne t'a pas vue de la matinée! cria-t-il.

-Je sais Ron, j'étais à la bibliothèque avec Blaise. On voulait prendre de l'avance sur le projet de Rogue, il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Si? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry. Ce dernier allait répondre, mais Ron le devança.

-Non, renchérit-il, non, il n'y a rien de mal à passer une matinée entière avec l'un de nos chers amis les Serpentard!

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en s'asseyant face à Harry.

-Écoute, Ron, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Que tu le veuilles ou non, toi aussi tu vas devoir passer du temps avec Millicent pour faire des recherches, à moins que vous ne vous répartissiez les choses à faire et que chacun fasse le travail de son côté. Mais puisque ce devoir a pour but de nous rapprocher les uns les autres, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout!

-Nous rapprocher les uns les autres, marmonna-t-il, quelle connerie. Il n'a pas intérêt à trop se rapprocher de toi, ce Zabini. D'ailleurs, tu l'as appelé Blaise tout à l'heure? Depuis quand est-ce qu'on a décrété qu'on appellerait les Serpentard par leur prénom?

-Il m'a toujours appelée par mon prénom, Ronald! s'énerva Hermione. Et puis, il n'y a pas besoin d'un quelconque décret pour appeler les gens par leur prénom! Et quant à Blaise, il n'est pas si méchant, loin de là!

-Mais il traîne avec Malefoy! lui rappela-t-il.

-T'as deviné ça tout seul? Tu m'impressionnes! lança-t-elle sur un ton agacé. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais devenir sa plus grande amie, alors calme-toi, bon sang! Je fais encore ce que je veux! Si ça ne te plaît pas que je passe du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi dans l'optique d'un devoir, tu n'as qu'à aller t'en plaindre directement au professeur Rogue! explosa Hermione, agacée de cette énième crise de jalousie de la part de son ami. Je ne t'appartiens pas, Ronald Weasley, dit-elle en prenant soin de détacher chaque mot, se levant, les deux bras tendus, appuyés sur la table. Je vais aller m'asseoir avec Lavande et Ginny.

Sur ces mots, et sous les regards choqués des deux garçons, elle se dirigea vers le groupe de jeunes filles qui s'était formé un peu plus loin. En s'approchant, elle put entendre que leur discussion tournait autour de vernis à ongles et de vestes en cuir, et bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été une grande passionnée de mode, elle jugea que c'était bien mieux que d'entendre les reproches de Ron, et de loin. Elle s'assit alors avec ses amies et prit part à leur conversation.

-o-o-o-

A la fin de la journée, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort avec Ron, mais ses nerfs l'avaient lâchée. Il s'énervait à chaque fois qu'elle les laissait, Harry et lui, au profit de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle y repensa, et décida qu'elle irait lui parler le lendemain. Ce soir, elle mangerait encore avec Ginny et les autres, ce qui était finalement assez divertissant. Leur façon de parler de mode et de maquillage rendait le sujet plus intéressant qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Elle avait passé l'après-midi dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, à parcourir les pages des livres qu'elle avait empruntés. Peu de gens auraient tenu un après-midi entier à s'atteler à cette activité, mais elle, cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, qu'avait-elle de mieux à faire de toute façon? Mais maintenant que le soir était arrivé, et que la faim commençait à lui tirailler l'estomac, elle devait vraiment se rendre à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Elle avançait donc dans le couloir, au rythme auquel ses pas la guidaient, sans vraiment regarder où elle allait. Elle pensait encore à Ron. Elle devrait aller lui parler maintenant, tout compte fait. Non, elle ne devrait pas. Mais il allait lui en vouloir, si elle attendait trop longtemps pour lui présenter ses excuses, ou il penserait qu'elle ne s'en veut pas du tout. Et si, en fait, elle...

-Aïe! Fais attention où tu marches, Granger!

-Désolée, répondit-elle instinctivement avant de lever la tête et de reconnaître son interlocuteur. Malefoy. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Ça alors, c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un ne me voit pas.

-Je te signale que d'habitude tu es entouré de tes vautours. Mais là, comme tu es seul, ça en impose beaucoup moins. Ah, au fait, il va falloir qu'on commence à discuter du bal de Noël assez rapidement. Maintenant, je dois aller manger. A plus tard.

Elle contourna le jeune homme pour poursuivre son chemin. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais la psychologie de cette fille.

Hermione arriva dans la Grande Salle, toujours hésitante quant à Ronald. La question fut vite réglée: il était attablé avec Ginny et Harry, et Lavande et les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivées. S'asseoir seule ne lui ressemblait pas, alors elle se résigna à s'asseoir avec eux, en face de Ginny, Harry à sa droite.

-Salut, tenta-t-elle à l'attention de Ron, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas et semblait l'ignorer.

-Salut, Mione, rattrapa Ginny. Tu vas bien? Tu es drôlement pâle, tu es malade?

-Non, probablement un petit fatiguée, dit-elle en tournant le regard vers la table des Serpentard. Drago n'y était pas, mais les deux heures de sommeil qu'il lui avait fait perdre se faisaient toujours ressentir. Et vous, ça va?

Ronald se renfrogna, semblant en vouloir à Hermione plus qu'elle-même ne s'en voulait. Après un silence qui était pesant pour tout le monde, elle prit son courage à deux mains.

-Ron, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure... Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée, je ne voulais absolument pas dire ça, c'est juste que...

-C'est juste que quoi? dit-il, le regard noir.

-C'est juste que ça arrive tellement souvent, tes remarques par rapport aux moments où je ne suis pas là... Il y a des moments où je n'ai pas le choix, comme ce matin! Comprend-moi, s'il te plaît... insista-t-elle, la voix brisée, au bord des larmes tant elle s'en voulait et tant elle craignait que son ami ne lui pardonne pas.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, arrête ton cinéma.

Ron se leva et partit. Harry le regarda sans agir et Ginny lança un regard désolé à Hermione. Une larme perla au coin de l'œil de cette dernière, qui souffla bruyamment et essuya la goutte d'eau salée qui commençait à couler le long de sa joue.

-Hermione, c'est vrai que tu y es allée fort, ce midi, lui confia le brun, mais je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que les réactions de Ron sont parfois un peu excessives. Tu sais, il t'apprécie énormément. Il veut juste te protéger, il se soucie de toi.

-S'il pouvait se soucier de moi autrement qu'en me hurlant dessus quand je passe trois heures avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un que vous... Rien que la dernière fois, j'ai plaisanté deux minutes avec Dean et il m'a harcelée pendant un quart d'heure pour savoir ce qu'il me voulait! se remémora Hermione avec de grands gestes, un air dépassé sur le visage. Tu t'en souviens, Ginny, tu étais avec nous!

-Oui, je m'en souviens, Mione, je m'en souviens bien. Mais Harry a raison, il ne veut juste pas que quelqu'un te fasse du mal.

-Comme si Dean allait me poignarder, non mais je rêve! hurla-t-elle, ahurie, les larmes revenant aux coins de ses deux yeux.

Un peu plus loin, Dean, qui semblait avoir entendu son prénom, se retourna vers le trio, mais retourna aussitôt à ses occupations, pensant sûrement avoir rêvé.

-Calme-toi, Hermione, lui demanda Harry en posant une main sur son épaule. Tout le monde t'entend. Laisse-lui du temps, ce que tu lui as dit ce midi lui a fait penser qu'il ne te protégeait pas correctement.

-Eh bien il n'a pas tout à fait tort, reprit-elle d'une voix plus calme, le regard dans le vague.

-Et puis, Mione, continua Ginny, par « il ne veut juste pas que quelqu'un te fasse du mal », je ne voyais pas les choses comme un coup de poignard. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas que tu t'attaches trop à quelqu'un et que cette personne ne te le rende pas suffisamment.

-Une fois de plus, ça reste mes affaires! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas...

Hermione prit sa tête entre ses deux mains, pendant qu'Harry et Ginny se regardèrent avec des yeux confus et désolés. La brunette n'avala presque rien de son gratin, se contentant de donner des coups de fourchette par-ci par-là, perdue dans ses pensées. A la fin du repas, les pommes de terre étaient devenues presque aussi liquides que la sauce qui les accompagnait, à force d'appuyer dessus. Elle offrit sa part de pudding à Ginny, qui elle-même la proposa à Luna puisqu'elle n'avait plus faim. « Merci », avait alors répondu la blondinette d'une voix doucereuse tout en prenant une cuillère de son propre dessert. Hermione se leva après avoir adressé un faible « bonne nuit » à Harry et Ginny, qui lui répondirent, inquiets, mais ils la laissèrent partir. Elle monta lentement les escaliers, donna le mot de passe une fois arrivée devant le tableau qui bloquait l'entrée de ses appartements et entra directement dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas le courage de traîner dans la salle commune, ni d'aller prendre une douche ou un bain, bien que cela aurait pu lui faire du bien. Elle plongea sa tête dans son oreiller, poussa quelques cris d'énervement, sanglotant, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, s'endormit.

-o-o-o-

Elle entrouvrit les yeux. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Elle souffla en se rappelant de l'épisode qui avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant. Que lui voulait-il, cette fois?

-Malefoy, laisse-moi tranquille, je suis pas d'humeur, dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

-Tu ne voulais pas qu'on parle du bal de Noël? s'étonna ce dernier.

-Pas un dimanche matin... répondit-elle en s'enroulant encore un peu plus dans ses draps, passant ses mains sous son oreiller. Laisse-moi dormir encore un petit peu...

-Perdu, Granger. Nous sommes samedi soir, et il est vingt-et-une heure.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas s'il s'agissait là encore d'une blague. En tournant la tête vers sa montre qui était posée sur la table de chevet, elle comprit que non. Elle se remémora les événements de la journée, ce qui lui mit un coup au moral.

-Va t'asseoir, j'arrive, réussit-elle à placer entre deux bâillements.

Elle attacha ses cheveux avec une pince qui lui était tombée sous la main, enfila des vêtements un peu plus confortables que ceux qu'elle avait portés jusque là et rejoignit son homologue dans la salle commune. Hermione savait qu'il avait remarqué ses yeux bouffis, mais à son plus grand soulagement, il n'en dit rien.

-Eh bien, j'espère qu'au bal, tu seras mieux habillée que ça, plaisanta Drago, je n'ai pas envie de danser avec un sac.

-Premièrement, je m'habille comme je veux, et deuxièmement... Quoi? remarqua-t-elle en criant. Qui t'a dit que je serai ta cavalière?

-Dumbledore en personne. Je pensais que tu le savais, ce sont les préfets en chef qui ouvrent le bal, suivis des quatre couples de préfets, comme chaque année. Tu avais oublié? De toute façon je ne compte pas passer ma soirée avec toi, si ça peut te rassurer, Granger. J'ai l'intention de m'amuser! On a juste à danser deux minutes ensemble et après ça chacun fait sa vie de son côté.

-Génial, ironisa-t-elle, la première danse de ma soirée sera avec une fouine qui passe son temps à mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres...

Elle pencha la tête en arrière, la nuque soutenue par le dossier du fauteuil.

-Dit-elle alors que c'est elle qui vient m'emmerder pour me dire de dormir au lieu de lire.

-Va te faire voir, Malefoy. Bon, tu as une idée pour le thème du bal? Ce serait bien si on pouvait demander leur avis aux professeurs d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine.

-Tu as raison de me laisser le choix du thème, si c'est toi qui t'en charges tout le monde va s'ennuyer ferme, dit-il, un début de sourire sur son visage.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix du thème, je te demande juste si tu as une idée, rétorqua-t-elle, agacée. Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais je suis fatiguée. Alors on va tous les deux réfléchir au thème dans nos chambres et on en parlera demain. Bonne nuit, Malefoy.

-Eh, c'est toi qui as voulu qu'on voit ça maintenant!

Il avait crié, mais c'était trop tard, la jeune fille avait déjà refermé la porte de sa chambre. Elle était même probablement déjà confortablement installée dans son lit. Drago soupira, se leva et partit en direction du sien. Il était pourtant tôt, mais lui aussi était fatigué, fatigué de tout, des cours, des gens, et aussi fatigué de Hermione Granger, qui était probablement la seule fille de l'école qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à cerner.


	4. Affreuse découverte

Hermione claqua la porte de sa chambre, plus énervée que jamais. Elle tenta de se calmer pendant que son colocataire continuait de brailler depuis la salle commune, certes ils avaient toujours été plus ou moins ennemis mais jamais ils ne s'étaient disputés à ce point, et c'était la première fois depuis le début de l'année que cela franchissait la barrière des simples tensions qui régnaient habituellement entre eux. Elle essayait de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il disait, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de faire tant d'efforts que ça, puisque le Serpentard ne donnait pas l'impression de faire autre chose que baragouiner tant il parlait vite. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher d'entendre une phrase qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer, à l'instar de toutes les autres.

-De toute façon, c'est toujours pareil! Les enfants de moldus ne comprennent jamais rien à rien! hurla-t-il de plus belle comme s'il voulait être sûre que la fille de moldus en question l'entende.

C'était réussi, puisque la Gryffondor ouvrit sa porte à la volée, les poings serrés, rouge de colère, apparaissant devant un Drago qui lui aussi bouillonnait de rage.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la fille de moldu? Tu le sais Malefoy? Cria-t-elle si fort qu'elle s'en fit mal à la gorge.

-Je m'en fous, tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux! Ça ne changera rien, Granger!

-Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu droit à une insulte sur mon sang, je me disais bien que ça pouvait pas durer! poursuivit-elle, criant toujours aussi fort.

-J'ai dit enfant de moldus, tu préfères Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est ça?! Ça convient mieux à tes oreilles, peut-être?! Tu as l'habitude de me l'entendre dire après tout, après six ans!

-La ferme, enflure! se défendit-elle cette fois-ci en hurlant, se faisant mal aux paumes de la main tant elle y enfonçait ses ongles.

Sa colère était si forte que des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, et elle ne tenta même pas de les cacher. Il l'avait poussée à bout.

-Parle-moi autrement, Granger, ou ça ira très mal pour toi! J'ai fait l'effort depuis le début de l'année de me montrer plus cool avec toi parce quitte à passer un an enfermé là avec une personne que je déteste, autant faire en sorte que les choses se passent bien, alors ne te permet pas de me parler comme tu viens de le faire! ragea-t-il, le regard tueur.

-Quelle résolution sage et mature, Malefoy, dit-elle en appuyant bien sur son nom, dommage que tu sois trop con pour te rendre compte que tu ne t'y tiens pas du tout!

-Tu vas me rendre sourd, à brailler comme ça! Calme-toi, bon sang!

-Par Merlin, je vais te tuer! Non mais je rêve, c'est toi qui as commencé à brailler parce que tu trouvais mon idée minable, c'est toi qui as commencé à me rabaisser, c'est toi qui as parlé d'enfant de moldus et tu viens dire que _je_ braille?! _Moi_?! elle rit jaune. Va te faire soigner, Malefoy.

Ce dernier serra la mâchoire, sans quoi il ne pourrait se retenir de la frapper. Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante, et à ce moment il en était certain: jamais il personne ne l'insupporterait plus que Hermione Granger. Cette dernière commençait à devenir folle en face de lui, elle faisait des grands gestes, à tel point qu'elle manqua plusieurs fois de lui décocher une main au visage (peut-être était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire) et elle prononçait chaque syllabe encore plus fort que la précédente.

-Eh, détend-toi, tu vas devenir cinglée et je veux pas avoir ça sur la conscience!

Bien qu'ils ne furent pas violents ces mots furent ceux de trop.

-Va-te-faire-voir, hurla-t-elle en lui infligeant des coups de poings si faibles qu'ils étaient inoffensifs entre chaque mot. Je te haie, je te haie, je te haie, je te haie!

Ses pleurs redoublèrent, ses coups aussi, et Drago finit par attraper ses poings avant qu'ils n'atteignent son torse.

-Bordel, Granger je t'ai dit de te calmer! On dirait deux gamins qui s'engueulent parce que l'un a volé le gâteau de l'autre! Je te croyais plus mature!

-La ferme, c'est toi qui as commencé à me provoquer, c'est ta faute, et c'est moi l'immature?!

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours censé être ma faute?! Je suis le grand méchant de l'histoire, c'est ça?! se défendit-il.

-Tu sais autant que moi qui est le méchant dans l'histoire!

-Parce que toi tu es une sainte, n'est-ce pas?!

-Je n'ai pas non plus dit ça!

Un long silence s'en suivit, les deux jeunes gens restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, Hermione non sans quelques larmes, Drago impassible. Après quelques secondes qui pour l'un comme pour l'autre semblèrent interminables, Hermione tourna les talons et retourna dans sa chambre. Cette fois, Drago ne la retint pas. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil qui trônait derrière lui, sans mot dire.

Hermione soupira, elle avait mal au crâne et son nez commençait à couler. Elle s'était emportée bien vite, comme à son habitude, et hurla dans son oreiller pour se calmer. En l'espace de deux jours, elle s'était mise deux personnes à dos. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, chez elle? Elle avait réussi à se disputer avec quelqu'un à cause d'un fichu thème de bal! Certes, il était chose aisée de se prendre la tête avec Malefoy, mais au point d'en arriver là! Elle s'allongea dans son lit, complètement étendue, sachant que par fierté jamais le vert et argent ne viendrait s'excuser, et surtout pas auprès d'elle. Elle se claqua doucement les joues pour se reprendre en main et décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, elle savait que Drago était encore là, mais aucun ne prêta la moindre attention à l'autre.

Sur le chemin qui la séparait de la bibliothèque, elle ne fit que ruminer. Pour ce qui était de l'histoire avec Ron, les deux étaient en tort, mais pour Malefoy, elle n'y pouvait rien s'il n'était qu'un idiot arrogant, fier et prétentieux. Lorsqu'elle fut rendue devant la bibliothèque, elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et entra. Elle salua madame Pince et se dirigea vers le rayon des livres concernant les sortilèges. Elle en choisit un quelque peu au hasard et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle commença sa lecture, parfois elle était forcée de relire la même phrase plusieurs fois parce que l'image de Ron et celle de Drago reprenaient le dessus. Elle finit par s'énerver contre elle-même et décida alors de reposer son livre puis de repartir. Prendre l'air lui ferait sans doute du bien, mais elle était sortie si rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un arrivait à l'angle où elle allait tourner.

-Oh, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle après s'être cognée dans ce qu'elle identifia comme un torse. Blaise?

-Oh, salut, Hermione, salua-t-il sans prêter attention au fait qu'elle venait de lui rentrer dedans. Tu m'as l'air pressée.

-Non, rien de tel. Je suis juste un petit peu sur les nerfs.

-Il s'est passé un truc?

-Tu n'auras qu'à demander à ton grand ami Drago Malefoy, plaisanta-t-elle en accentuant bien la dernière partie de la phrase.

-Il t'a fait quelque chose? s'étonna Blaise, un sourcil haussé.

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans la direction vers laquelle se dirigeait Blaise initialement et Hermione entreprit de lui résumer ce qu'il s'était passé quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, puis une fois le récit achevé, le silence se fit, après quoi Blaise finit par lui répondre.

-Pourtant je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, le thème des contes de fée. Je veux dire, on voit pas ça souvent! Tu sais, il me semble bizarre ces derniers temps. De temps en temps, ça arrive qu'il vienne dans notre salle commune, mais il est toujours froid et distant. Enfin, il a toujours été froid et distant. Mais pas autant, et pas envers moi et Pansy. Enfin, si, parfois envers Pansy parce qu'elle peut se montrer agaçante, mais, oh là n'est pas la question!

Hermione sourit en se remémorant ce que Drago lui avait dit à propos de Pansy quelques jours plus tôt. _« Physiquement, elle est d'une banalité presque dégoûtante, et mentalement elle est presque aussi insupportable que toi. »_. De plus, voir Blaise s'emmêler les pinceaux comme il le faisait l'amusait et lui remontait un peu le moral.

-Bref, tout ça pour te dire, je pense qu'il va se calmer. Il doit avoir une phase hormonale compliquée, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Hermione tourna son visage vers celui du Serpentard, et tandis qu'ils réalisaient tous deux l'absurdité de ce qu'il venait de dire, ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur, toujours en continuant de marcher.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui l'insupporte, dans ton rire, poursuivit Blaise.

-Tu as dit quelque chose? répondit la rouge et or qui n'avait visiblement pas fait attention.

-Rien, laisse tomber.

Il lui sourit, elle fit de même, et deux voix familières parvinrent jusque ses oreilles. C'étaient Ron et Harry. Déjà que Ron était en rogne contre elle, qu'allait-il dire s'il la voyait encore avec Blaise? Elle ne pourrait pas lui dire qu'ils étaient encore en train de parler du projet, car si Hermione était prête à travailler un dimanche matin, elle doutait fort que ce soit le cas de son binôme et elle était certaine que ses amis seraient du même avis. Par chance, elle remarqua que le couloir se séparait en deux et que Blaise continuait tout droit.

-Écoute, c'était sympa de te parler, mais je dois vraiment y aller là! A plus tard! dit-elle en se dépêchant de tourner.

-Euh, à plus?

Elle avait décelé une pointe d'incompréhension dans la voix du jeune homme et regrettait de le laisser ainsi, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, auquel cas même Harry et Ginny pourraient penser qu'elle abuse. Mais Hermione, elle, ne trouvait pas qu'elle abusait, et elle savait qu'elle n'abusait pas, c'était le plus important non? Elle entendit les voix se rapprocher d'elle, visiblement ils avaient pris le même chemin. Elle redoutait qu'un malaise s'installe s'ils se croisaient: elle ne pouvait juste pas ignorer Harry, mais d'un autre côté, il était avec Ron, mais le brun, voyant qu'elle était seule, voudrait probablement l'intégrer au groupe. Ce couloir semblait être d'une longueur interminable, et ce que la brunette redoutait arriva.

-Hermione! entendit-elle dans son dos. Hermione, attends-nous!

Elle ne put que s'arrêter, la mine crispée.

-Hermione, Ron a quelque chose à te dire, reprit Harry, qui s'éloigna après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au rouquin, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il était prêt.

-Écoute, Hermione, je suis désolé d'avoir rejeté tes excuses, hier, commença-t-il maladroitement. C'est juste que je t'en voulais de m'avoir humilié à ce point, et je t'en veux toujours un petit peu, d'ailleurs...

-Je m'en veux aussi, tu sais, le coupa-t-elle, j'aurais dû te dire ce que je ressentais plus gentiment, mais comme je te l'ai dit mes paroles ont dépassé ce que je pensais.

Hermione réprima un sourire en voyant Harry qui les observait un peu plus loin, pensant sans doute être discret.

-Tu sais, je veux juste pas que tu fréquentes de mauvaises personnes, Mione. C'est vrai, j'ai été con de t'en vouloir parce que tu avais vu Blaise à la bibliothèque, c'est pour le devoir, je sais, j'ai été con. Mais je pense que tu devrais éviter de lui parler pour d'autres raisons...

Hermione pensa au moment qu'elle venait de passer avec Blaise et se sentit coupable que ce soit arrivé juste avant que Ron vienne lui dire qu'il était prêt à faire la paix. Elle eut une boule au ventre et finit par répondre:

-Tu sais, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée de se faire des amis dans d'autres maisons... Regarde, on est bien amis avec Luna, et on parle correctement à Padma et Cho, qui sont toutes chez Serdaigle! Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas faire de même avec les Serpentard?

-Parce que Zabini fait facilement une tête et demie de plus que Harry et moi, et qu'il est aussi deux fois plus musclé. Si on doit aller te venger de lui s'il te blesse, te fait du mal ou je ne sais quoi, c'est nous qui allons finir en sang!

Hermione se mit à rire, vite suivie par son ami, et les deux s'enlacèrent en guise de pardon. Ils firent demi-tour pour rejoindre Harry, qui fit mine de porter une attention démesurée au mur lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils se dirigeaient vers lui. Hermione ne put cette fois s'empêcher de sourire devant une réaction si enfantine, mais peu importe, elle se sentait mieux: elle s'était réconciliée avec Ron, l'une des personnes qu'elle ne voudrait jamais perdre. Restait à régler la question de Malefoy, mais cette pensée irritant la Gryffondor plus qu'autre chose, elle décida de ne plus y penser et de passer un bon moment avec ses amis.

-o-o-o-

Le soir venu et Hermione retournée dans la salle des préfets en chef, elle s'assit sur le grand canapé, attendant Drago de pied ferme pour essayer de régler les choses. Bien sûr, elle ne comptait pas tout faire d'elle-même, mais elle espérait qu'y mettre un peu du sien pourrait donner envie à son homologue de faire de même. Comme le temps lui semblait long, elle s'était levée, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, et maintenant qu'elle attendait depuis presque vingt minutes, la possibilité qu'il se soit endormi lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se dit qu'elle attendrait, qu'elle n'allait pas le réveiller, et quand elle se souvint que lui ne s'était jamais gêné pour ce genre de chose, elle décida de l'imiter. Elle s'approcha donc de la porte de la chambre du Serpentard, toqua, mais personne ne répondit. Elle répéta le même geste plusieurs fois, toujours sans réponse. Elle commença à s'impatienter.

-Malefoy, ouvre cette foutue porte ou j'entre.

Elle continua de toquer et se dit qu'elle devait être ridicule car Drago n'était peut-être même pas là, après tout Blaise lui avait dit qu'il se rendait souvent dans la salle commune des serpents. Elle se demandait si le Serpentard se moquerait d'elle pendant une semaine ou pendant un mois si en revenant ici il venait à la trouver en train de toquer désespérément à sa porte, en attente d'une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais. En pensant à cela, Hermione tenta une dernière approche.

-Malefoy, réponds, je vais entrer, assura-t-elle en posant sa main sur la poignée, et je te jure que si tu me fais encore une mauvaise blague ou quelque chose de ce genre, je te jure que je...

Elle ne put plus parler. Elle était entrée. Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps. Elle vacilla sous le poids de ce qu'elle voyait, la forçant à s'agenouiller. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, se remplirent de larmes. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et, machinalement, elle vint y porter sa main. Elle se trouvait là, seule, effarée face à un spectacle qu'elle ne se serait jamais imaginé voir un jour: Drago Malefoy allongé au sol, inconscient, au beau milieu d'une flaque de sang.


	5. Retranchement

Hermione était assise sur son lit, perdue dans un autre monde. Elle fixait le mur face à elle. Jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible, mais elle était inquiète pour Drago Malefoy, et elle l'était sincèrement. Même Harry et Ron avaient semblé chamboulés lorsqu'elle leur avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela avait rendue la Gryffondor bien plus distraite qu'elle l'était habituellement, et ses amis l'ayant remarqué, elle fut forcée de leur raconter cette horrible vision qui, depuis qu'elle avait pénétré ses yeux, hantait son esprit. Les deux garçons comprirent alors le mal-être de Hermione, se disant que voir quelqu'un dans cet état, Malefoy ou non, cela ne pouvait qu'être choquant.

La jeune fille se recroquevilla. Elle l'avait soutenu comme elle pouvait pour l'asseoir, elle avait passé un bandage tout autour de son ventre pour essayer de minimiser l'hémorragie au maximum, elle l'avait soutenu comme elle pouvait à l'aide de sa force si frêle et avait commencé à marcher jusque l'infirmerie. Les couloirs étaient alors déserts, il était tard. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps dura le trajet, mais cela lui avait paru plus long que sa vie entière. Elle avait passé son temps à s'inquiéter qu'elle n'aille pas assez vite et que cela soit fatal au garçon, la respiration haletante de ce dernier qui s'arrêtait de temps à autre ne faisant qu'accentuer cette crainte, et elle pleurait toujours à ce moment là. Arrivée devant l'infirmerie, elle avait donné un gros coup de pied dans la porte, ses bras occupés à tenir Drago, et quelques secondes plus tard celle-ci s'ouvrit sur madame Pomfresh, tout sourire. Lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte de l'état critique de Drago, sa mine devint très grave, et elle s'était dépêchée de faire rouler un lit jusque devant Hermione pour pouvoir allonger le blessé. Tout en s'activant, l'infirmière, choquée, n'avait fait que demander à Hermione ce qu'il s'était passé, si elle avait vu quelque chose, et en toute honnêteté la jeune fille avait répondu que non. Madame Pomfresh avait eu un rictus: sans connaître la raison de l'état piteux du jeune homme, elle ne pourrait pas être sûre que les soins prodigués soient efficaces. Elle avait demandé à la brunette de repartir, après quoi elle n'avait plus revu son homologue. Elle était repassé de temps à autre devant l'infirmerie, dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles. Le sur-lendemain de l'événement, l'infirmière lui avait assuré que ses jours n'étaient plus en danger et lui avait confié que la cause de tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un sortilège, mais ni elle ni quelconque autre membre du personnel n'avait réussi à le certifier. Elle avait aussi remercié Hermione d'avoir bien agi, en mentionnant notamment le bandage autour du ventre du vert et argent. Ensuite, elle avait su que le garçon pourrait retourner à ses occupations habituelles dès le jeudi, sans toutefois trop se surmener. Ce dernier avait affirmé à l'infirmière qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, elle n'avait pas voulu insister de peur de le fatiguer. Madame Pomfresh avait décrété qu'il n'aurait pas le droit aux visites, qui l'épuiseraient plus qu'elles lui seraient bénéfiques.

Hermione sortit de sa chambre pour attendre le retour du Serpentard dans la salle commune. Il allait revenir aujourd'hui, mais elle ne savait pas à quelle heure il serait là. Elle fut même étonnée qu'il ne soit pas déjà arrivé car il se faisait tard, mais il devait avoir autre chose à faire que de rentrer directement ici, car même s'il était fatigué, il voudrait sûrement rendre visite aux autres membres de sa maison pour les rassurer, leur dire qu'il va mieux. Elle attendit encore un long moment, elle avait pris un livre pour faire passer le temps mais elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui était écrit: elle n'attendait que le retour de Drago pour lui demander ce qui l'avait conduit à cet état. Si l'infirmière l'avait cru lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il n'en avait aucun souvenir, Hermione, elle, n'était pas dupe. Elle commençait à se dire que madame Pomfresh avait choisi de le garder une nuit de plus, par précaution, et allait retourner dans sa chambre, mais avant qu'elle se lève, la porte s'ouvrit. Il était là, un peu mal en point, boitillant. Son visage, comme toujours, arborait une mine impassible. Il faisait partie de ces gens dont personne ne pouvait déchiffrer les émotions.

-Malefoy, tu es là, par Merlin, je t'attendais!

Il continua tout droit, sans faire attention à elle.

-Malefoy, je te parle! cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans sa chambre, qu'elle avait prit soin de nettoyer avec un sort à son retour de l'infirmerie, elle vint lui bloquer le passage.

-Malefoy, tu vas m'écouter, oui?

Il daigna enfin poser les yeux sur elle, mais son regard était inexpressif.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger?

-Savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé!

-J'en sais rien, mentit-il.

-Tu ne m'auras pas. Dis-moi la vérité!

-Je t'ai dit que je ne le savais pas, et même si je le savais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui te regarde.

-Oh, c'est vrai, ça ne me regarde pas! C'est pas comme si je t'avais trouvé, étendu là, dit-elle en désignant la pièce derrière elle d'un mouvement de la tête, dans ton propre sang! C'est pas comme si j'avais pris le temps de m'occuper de toi pour que tu survives à un trajet jusque l'infirmerie, nan, c'est vrai, c'est pas moi qui me suis fait mal au dos parce que t'es bien trop lourd pour que je puisse te porter sur une si longue distance! Tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas, affirma-t-elle avant un long silence. Elle reprit: mais punaise, Malefoy, ça fait quatre jours que je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai même pas dormi dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, tu serais mort sans moi, tu entends? Mort! hurla-t-elle, au bord des larmes, énervée de ne pas avoir un peu plus de reconnaissance.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, assimilant doucement les paroles de la rouge et or. C'est vrai, il ne savait peut-être pas que c'était elle qui l'avait emmené jusque l'infirmerie. Pour toute réponse, il attira doucement la jeune fille contre lui et l'enlaça d'un bras, puisqu'il se tenait au mur grâce à l'autre. Elle sursauta de ce geste qu'elle pensait impossible de la part de son homologue, surtout à son égard.

-Merci, Granger.

Il se décolla ensuite d'elle, et entra dans sa chambre, cette fois sans que Hermione l'en empêche. Elle, toujours aussi confuse, grimaçait. Malefoy venait de l'enlacer, et il l'avait remerciée, alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait déjà remercié quelqu'un dans sa vie. Cette blessure lui était probablement monté à la tête.

-o-o-o-

Le lendemain, alors qu'avait lieu le cours de potions commun aux Gryffondor et aux Serpentard, Hermione remarqua que Drago manquait à l'appel. Il devait encore être fatigué de ce qu'il venait de vivre, et le fait qu'elle en sache si peu à ce sujet la frustrait considérablement. Elle savait qu'il se rappelait très bien de tout, il ne voulait juste pas lui dire, et même si elle comprenait parfaitement qu'elle devait être loin d'être la première personne à qui il voudrait se confier, elle pensait qu'il aurait au moins la politesse de lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait du faire tout ça, au moins en guise de remerciement, car à ses yeux, l'étreinte qu'il lui avait donné était plus une preuve qu'il n'était pas encore remis de ses émotions qu'un acte de reconnaissance. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait arrêté de porter attention aux paroles du professeur Rogue et avait commencé à serrer sa plume un peu plus fort dans sa main.

-Miss Granger, l'appela le professeur aux cheveux gras, l'ôtant à ses pensées. Pourriez-vous répondre à la question que je viens de poser?

Hermione commença à paniquer. Cela lui ressemblait si peu de ne pas écouter en cours, et les secondes qui passaient lui parurent longues, très longues.

-Les dragons, professeur. Cette potion est utile aux dragons, répondit Harry à sa place.

-Potter, je ne vous ai pas invité à parler. Je retire cinq points à Gryffondor, pour votre arrogance.

Il reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était. Hermione se retourna vers son ami et lui sourit pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la mise. Si quelques élèves lui jetèrent des regards noirs à cause des points qu'il venait de faire perdre aux rouges et or, la jeune fille était très reconnaissante: si personne n'était venu à son secours, Rogue lui aurait sans doute retiré encore plus de points qu'à Harry.

-o-o-o-

La journée s'acheva. Les élèves étaient en week-end, pour le bonheur de tous, et dans trois semaines à peine se tiendrait le bal de Noël. En parlant du bal de Noël, Hermione eut recours aux conseils de MacGonagall concernant le thème. Elle aurait préféré en parler avec Drago, mais cela avait été impossible. Le professeur de métamorphose lui avait avoué trouver son idée originale et en parfaite adéquation avec la fête de Noël. La Gryffondor n'avait pas oublié de mentionner que Drago n'était pas du même avis et qu'il trouvait l'idée ridicule, et la vieille femme lui avait alors demandé s'il avait eu une autre idée qui pourrait convenir. Hermione avait réfléchi un instant mais ne s'était rien rappelé de tel. Minverva McGonagall avait ainsi décidé que le thème de Hermione serait choisi.

Elle se doutait que Drago lui en voudrait un peu, mais peu importe, il était trop tard pour changer. Elle le laisserait s'occuper des décorations sans rien dire (sauf si son travail venait à être totalement catastrophique) et cela se passerait bien. Elle avait du temps devant elle avant que ce soit l'heure du dîner et décida de prendre un peu de repos dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la salle commune, quelqu'un en sortit, quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la veille.

-Malefoy, quelle surprise.

-Granger, répondit-il solennellement.

-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours aujourd'hui?

-Pourquoi tu te mêles toujours de mes affaires? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est ça?

-Pas du tout! se défendit-elle. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

-Ce que tu peux être agaçant... Et bien, tu sais quoi, je m'en fiche! A plus tard.

Elle le contourna et entra, pendant que lui se dirigeait de l'autre côté, haussant les épaules. Elle était déçue de ne rien savoir de ce qu'il se passait pour lui en ce moment, elle n'était pas inquiète, seulement curieuse, mais Drago allait commencer à se persuader du contraire si elle continuait, et il en jouerait comme il savait si bien le faire. Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, soupirant.

-o-o-o-

Harry et Ron marchaient ensemble dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du château, riant de ce qu'ils se racontaient. Ils avaient proposé à Hermione de rester avec eux, mais elle avait décliné, prétextant être trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soir. Il s'étaient alors dit qu'ils se verraient au dîner. Les garçons étaient donc restés tous les deux, comme ils le faisaient souvent, surtout depuis que leur amie avait commencé à devenir distante. « Elle n'est pas si distante que ça, avait dit Harry pour rassurer Ron, c'est juste qu'on ne partage plus la même salle commune, ça doit beaucoup jouer ». Si le Survivant semblait convaincu de cela, le rouquin n'était pas du même avis. Ils croisèrent des foules d'élèves qui, comme eux, riaient, s'amusaient, se racontaient leur journée. Parmi cette foule d'élèves, l'un d'eux était seul et arrêta le duo.

-Excusez-moi, vous n'avez pas vu Hermione?

Il cessèrent de rire et levèrent les yeux. La mine de Ron changea lorsqu'il reconnut la personne à l'origine de sa dernière dispute avec la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu la cherches? répondit-il sur la défensive.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Je vous demande juste si vous l'avez vue. Je pensais la trouver avec vous, mais je vois qu'elle n'est pas là? insista Blaise.

-C'est encore pour votre devoir de potions, c'est ça? demanda Ron d'une voix sarcastique. Vous travaillez un peu trop, tu ne trouves pas?

-Eh, calme-toi. On s'est vus une fois à la bibliothèque samedi dernier et à la sortie du cours de potions de ce matin. Et puis, elle n'est pas à toi à ce que je sache, répondit le grand Serpentard pour défendre l'honneur de la jeune fille.

Il soupira en se disant qu'elle aurait sûrement honte de son ami si elle était présente et se demanda comment elle faisait pour s'entendre aussi bien avec quelqu'un qui semblait aussi possessif.

-Et bien tu sais quoi, non, je ne sais pas où est Hermione, hurla le Gryffondor, et si tu as quoi que ce soit à lui dire à propos de ce foutu devoir, tu le notes quelque part dans un coin de ta tête et tu lui diras quand tu la verras, c'est pas compliqué! Au lieu de faire chier le monde, sois patient, tu verras ça fait pas de mal!

-Nan mais t'es fou ou quoi?! Tu vas te calmer Weasley, et me parler autrement! se défendit Blaise en haussant le ton, s'approchant dangereusement du rouquin.

Harry qui n'avait fait qu'être spectateur jusque là décida d'agir en s'interposant entre les deux jeunes hommes, ne donnant pas cher de la peau de son ami si les choses venaient à mal tourner.

-Oh, calmez-vous tous les deux! Écoute, reprit-il à l'attention de Blaise, on ne sait pas où est Hermione, tu peux toujours ta chance à la bibliothèque, et si elle n'y est pas, attend le dîner, ce n'est que dans quelques heures. D'ici là, tu te rappelleras encore de ce que tu as à lui dire.

Le vert et argent, toujours avec le même regard menaçant envers Ron, recula doucement avant de basculer ses yeux vers Harry.

-Merci, Potter.

Il releva les yeux vers le rouquin quelques instants, lui faisant comprendre qu'il aurait intérêt à mieux se comporter s'ils venaient à s'adresser la parole de nouveau avant de tourner les talons et de partir en direction de la bibliothèque. Les deux Gryffondor le regardèrent s'éloigner, firent demi-tour et continuèrent leur chemin. Ils étaient silencieux, et ne riaient plus, jusqu'à ce que le brun décide de rompre le silence.

-Ron, par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?! cria Harry. Heureusement que j'étais là, il t'aurait taillé en pièces! Tu ne pouvais pas simplement lui dire que tu n'avais pas vue Hermione et repartir?!

Ce dernier, soufflant, leva les yeux au ciel, irrité que son ami le sermonne.

-Il est sans arrêt après elle! On dirait qu'il veut toujours la voir, non mais tu l'as entendu?! _« Excusez-moi, vous n'avez pas vu Hermione? »_ , imita-t-il d'une voix agaçante, non sans une grimace. Il m'énerve, c'est tout.

-Tu abuses! C'est la première fois qu'il nous demande où elle est.

-Et j'espère que ce sera la dernière, répondit froidement son ami, le regard tueur.

-Mais bordel, Ron, ouvre les yeux! C'est une bonne chose qu'ils s'entendent bien puisqu'ils doivent travailler ensemble, regarde, nous on n'a même pas encore parlé avec nos partenaires et on ferait bien de le faire. Et puis, on ne lui a jamais vraiment parlé, à Zabini. On le met dans le même panier que les autres juste parce qu'il est à Serpentard, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très digne de notre part.

-C'est l'ami de Malefoy. Pas besoin de lui parler pour savoir ce qu'il est.

-Hermione ne l'apprécierait pas s'il était comme lui! cria Harry sans doute un peu trop fort puisqu'un groupe de troisième année le dévisagea.

-Hermione l'apprécie... murmura Ron. Tu comprends rien, Harry.

Le rouquin le planta sur place et continua d'avancer seul, avant de prendre le chemin de la salle commune des rouges et or. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Ron était amoureux d'Hermione, un aveugle s'en serait rendu compte. Harry savait que ce n'était pas réciproque et il en était désolé, mais c'était bien pour ça que Ron n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi possessif envers elle. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher Hermione d'être heureuse, et puis jamais elle ne sortirait avec Zabini. Bien qu'il était intelligent et que c'était une qualité que la jeune fille aimait particulièrement chez les autres, il doutait fort que cela puisse arriver un jour. Ron devait se faire une raison, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, il allait devoir laisser Hermione à un autre, et trouver quelqu'un de son côté.

-o-o-o-

Bien entendu, Blaise ne trouva pas Hermione à la bibliothèque. Suivant le conseil d'Harry, il se dit qu'il attendrait la jeune fille devant la Grande Salle après le dîner. Il était toujours un peu remonté contre Ron, et ne savait pas s'il devait en parler à la Gryffondor ou garder cela pour lui. S'il lui en parlait, il s'attirerait les foudres du jeune Weasley plus encore qu'il ne les attira précédemment. Peu importe, se dit-il, ce n'était pas un problème. Il avait clairement voulu l'empêcher de voir Hermione alors qu'il ne lui voulait rien de mal, il allait de soi qu'il devait lui en parler. Il dîna donc et une fois qu'il eut terminé, il dit à Drago et aux autres qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, puis il sortit avant la jeune fille, restant devant la Grande Salle pour l'attendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle et se rendit compte que le rouquin n'était pas là. Il attendit un moment et se fit remarquer qu'elle mettait vraiment beaucoup de temps pour manger. Lorsqu'elle sortit, il l'interpella.

-Eh, Hermione! lança-t-il. Cette dernière, entendant son nom mais n'en trouvant pas la provenance, cherchait autour d'elle. Hermione, par ici!

Elle reconnut Blaise.

-Ah, Blaise! Salut, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

-Euh, ouais, je voulais te parler du projet mais ça va devoir attendre un petit peu. Viens.

Ils marchèrent ensemble en direction des escaliers, trajet durant lequel Blaise lui raconta l'altercation de l'après-midi même. Hermione sembla gênée, elle n'avait cessé de soupirer et de grimacer durant le récit et s'était excusée au moins une dizaine de fois. Elle le remercia de lui avoir fait part de ce qu'il s'était passé et lui dit qu'elle en parlerait à Ron, si ça ne le dérangeait pas étant donné que si elle le faisait, le rouquin comprendrait que le vert et argent lui avait raconté l'histoire. Il accepta. Au moment où ils arrivèrent aux escaliers, ils décidèrent d'y rester quelques minutes pour que le Serpentard puisse expliquer à la jeune fille son idée relative aux potions. Elle la trouva intéressante, ils se dirent au revoir et chacun partit de son côté pour rejoindre son dortoir. Sur le chemin de la salle des préfets en chef, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment ces histoires avec Ron allaient se terminer.


	6. Préparation du bal

Heureusement, cette fois, lorsque Drago toqua à sa porte, Hermione était déjà réveillée. Malgré cela, elle trouvait qu'il se permettait ça trop souvent ces derniers temps, mais elle ne broncha pas et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

-Malefoy, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence de si bon matin?

-Abuse pas, Granger, il est neuf heures et demie. Je viens de croiser McGonagall. Elle veut nous voir pour le bal de Noël.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et suivit le jeune homme jusque dans le bureau du professeur. Elle ne savait toujours rien quant à l'histoire ayant failli le tuer mais avait arrêté d'insister, de peur qu'il se braque. Elle s'était dit qu'un jour peut-être lui viendrait l'envie de lui en parler.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, faisant face à une porte ouverte, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Minerva McGonagall les attendait déjà, assise sur son fauteuil. Hermione la salua et le professeur initia la discussion.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le bal se tiendra la veille de Noël, à partir de vingt heures. Il vous reste peu de temps pour parler des décorations, du menu et du reste, d'autant qu'il faudra en parler au personnel de cuisine d'ici peu. Nous avons choisi, cette année, d'organiser le bal sur le thème des contes de fée, déclara-t-elle alors que Drago lança un regard noir vers Hermione. Monsieur Malefoy, votre camarade ici présente m'avait précisé que vous n'étiez pas inspiré par ce thème, mais le temps pressait et aucune autre idée n'a fusé. Avez-vous commencé à parler des décorations?

-Pas encore, professeur, répondit la Gryffondor. Nous ne savons même pas ce que nous avons à notre disposition.

-Je m'en doutais, c'est pour cela que je vous ai convoqués, reprit la vieille femme avec un sourire. Prenez ça, poursuivit-elle en tendant une clé à la jeune fille, et allez voir au troisième étage, dans une petite pièce se trouveront toutes les guirlandes, banderoles et autres choses que nous possédons à Poudlard. Vous me rendrez la clé lorsque vous aurez terminé.

Sur ces mots, les préfets en chef partirent en direction du troisième étage et n'eurent pas grand mal à trouver la pièce dont venait de leur parler leur professeur de métamorphose. La Gryffondor inséra la petite clé dorée dans la serrure, poussa la porte et entra, Drago sur les talons. Elle toussota, n'ayant pas imaginé que le lieu serait si poussiéreux. Le Serpentard utilisa un sortilège afin d'éclairer le petit espace et progressa difficilement entre les cartons entassés.

-Quand elle parlait d'une petite pièce je m'imaginais pas qu'en fait ce serait un placard à balai. Tu devrais en parler à Potter, peut-être qu'il se mettrait à venir ici... plaisanta Drago.

-C'est sûr que toi, avec ton manoir, t'es pas habitué à vivre comme ça. Mais tu devrais essayer, ça forge un moral que tu seras jamais capable d'avoir, le nargua la rouge et or.

-Allez, mettons-nous au travail.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à chercher des guirlandes aux couleurs pastelles, des décorations murales, des étoiles, des fleurs... Hermione cherchait sérieusement, elle regardait dans les cartons, elle triait les décorations qui s'y trouvaient pour mettre dans une autre boîte celles qui l'intéressaient, mais le vert et argent, quant à lui, se lassa rapidement et au bout de quelques minutes, il se contentait d'enfiler des guirlandes autour de son cou ou de se confectionner un trône à partir des cartons que la brunette avait déjà triés. Il la regardait faire, elle ne semblait pas gênée qu'il ne fasse rien. Finalement, il se leva après avoir trouvé au sol une longue tige ornée d'une étoile dorée et s'approcha de la Gryffondor. Il réprima un rire et la tapa doucement avec sa nouvelle arme.

-Aïe! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?! sursauta-t-elle. Tu ferais mieux de m'aider au lieu de t'amuser!

-Oh, excuse-moi, mais tu avais l'air de t'amuser, toi aussi! Et tu fais fausse route, je m'ennuyais. Comme si ça pouvait être drôle de regarder quelqu'un d'autre fouiller dans des boîtes poussiéreuses. Faut bien que je trouve de quoi m'occuper, moi aussi!

Elle l'ignora. Si elle lui répondait, il penserait qu'elle voulait rentrer dans son jeu et il continuerait ses âneries. Il soupira. Il s'ennuyait probablement autant qu'elle pouvait s'ennuyer lorsqu'elle avait terminé de lire tous les livres qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, et que celle-ci n'ouvrirait pas de la journée car madame Pince était absente. Elle retourna à ses occupations, déballant guirlandes sur guirlandes, mais Drago n'était pas de cet avis et continua de la gêner avec le bâton. Hermione souffla.

-Malefoy arrête ça ou je..

Elle se retourna et prit un coup sur la joue. C'en était trop pour elle: elle saisit une autre décoration qui pourrait servir d'arme et commença à se venger en donnant un coup sur la tête de son homologue, qui lui rendit. Ils chahutèrent ainsi, comme deux enfants, durant quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter, essoufflés. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à rire de bon cœur. Hermione se dit qu'elle avait bien besoin de cela, ces derniers temps.

-Tu te bats bien, Granger, tu aurais fait un bon chevalier.

-Je suis bien contente de ne pas en être un, tu vois.

-De toute façon j'ai dit bon chevalier, j'ai jamais dit meilleur que moi.

-Malefoy, je peux te poser une question? risqua-t-elle.

-Mmmh?

-Je me demandais... Pourquoi tu as passé six ans à me mépriser, m'insulter et tout ce qui va avec et qu'aujourd'hui on s'entend presque bien? Enfin, je veux dire, je comprends pas vraiment. Je croyais que tu me détestais?

-Ne va pas croire que je t'apprécie ou quoi. J'ai juste tendance à m'ennuyer rapidement, alors on est là coincés dans un placard miteux à chercher de quoi décorer la Grande Salle, je m'amuse, c'est tout.

Elle le regarda en clignant des yeux, comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

-Eh bien, ça peut te paraître étonnant mais j'ai mûri, Granger. Je me comporte comme quelqu'un de civilisé. On aurait pu être en bons termes dès le début, mais j'ai voulu en faire autrement. J'ai changé, c'est tout.

Le silence se fit. La rouge et or empila tous les cartons, en mit deux autres de côté, ceux qu'elle avait rempli avec les objets qu'elle avait aimé, et fit demi-tour. Sans demander son reste, le blond la suivit, et tandis qu'elle ferma à double tour et qu'elle partit en direction du bureau de MacGonagall pour lui rendre la clé, il se dirigea en sens inverse, se rendant dans leur salle commune.

-o-o-o-

Hermione se rendait à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, elle était un peu en retard, sa recherche de décorations s'étant un peu éternisé, et lorsqu'elle arriva, Ron et Harry ressortirent. Elle profita de cette occasion pour tenter de discuter avec le rouquin.

-Ron! l'appela-t-elle. Ron, je peux te parler une seconde?

Ce dernier, le regard plein de questions, s'approcha d'elle.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de parler comme ça à Blaise, hier?

-Quoi? De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Fais pas l'innocent, Ron. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé.

-L'enflure. Il t'en a parlé, c'est ça?

-Oui, et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

-Je vais le tuer, bordel, je vais le tuer, et toi pourquoi est-ce que cherches à le défendre?! brailla-t-il, son regard s'emplissant de haine. Il te plaît, c'est ça?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin?! Et puis calme-toi! Si je le défends, c'est juste parce que ça m'arrangerait que mes amis évitent de traumatiser mon partenaire de potions.

-C'est ça, trouve-toi des excuses. Tu sais quoi, fais ce que tu veux, mais viens pas te plaindre plus tard. Salut.

Il la contourna et partit. Elle soupira, et fit demi-tour elle aussi. Elle n'avait plus envie de manger. Harry marchait à ses côtés, sans un mot, et lui aussi semblait blessé à chaque fois qu'une dispute survenait entre eux deux. Certes, Hermione avait peut-être tort de s'entêter à défendre Blaise face à Ron, mais c'était aussi sa faute puisqu'il n'était pas capable de se contrôler. Les deux amis continuèrent de marcher ensemble, sans but précis, et finalement leurs pas les guidèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Hermione se demanda quand était la dernière fois qu'elle s'y était rendue et se contenta de suivre le Survivant. Ils trouvèrent Seamus et Dean assis sur un canapé, un groupe de quatrième année jouant aux cartes, et encore d'autres groupes d'élèves. La jeune fille sourit face à cette ambiance qu'elle n'avait plus connue depuis un certain temps et c'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point cela lui manquait. Avoir une salle commune presque pour elle seule était très plaisant, il est vrai, et dormir sans avoir à supporter les ronflements de Lavande l'était tout autant, mais cette salle commune avait rythmé la plupart de ses soirées durant six longues années, et le calme qu'elle connaissait à présent était si différent. Elle eut beau chercher, Ron n'était pas là. Elle ne savait pas où il s'était rendu, et Harry l'emmena s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il lui proposa de jouer aux échecs, elle accepta, l'image de Ron dans la tête. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il réagisse ainsi?

-o-o-o-

Plus tard dans la journée, la brunette retourna dans sa salle commune. Elle donna le mot de passe au tableau, et fut surprise non pas de voir que Drago y était présent, mais de voir qu'il était accompagné de Blaise. Jamais encore quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux d'eux n'était entré ici, à moins qu'elle ne le sache pas, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant. Ils semblaient concentrés dans leur conversation, elle décida donc de se rendre directement dans sa chambre. Elle y trouva les chocolats que ses parents lui avaient envoyé quelques jours plus tôt: elle avait faim, mais maintenant il était trop tard pour qu'elle aille manger. Elle en avala quelques uns, prit un livre posé sur sa table de chevet pour le déposer dans son sac et sortit. Cette fois, les deux garçons la remarquèrent. Blaise salua Hermione, elle lui dit qu'elle comptait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur leur projet, il lui répondit qu'il la rejoindrait d'ici dix minutes, elle acquiesça puis elle sortit.

En effet, rapidement, le jeune homme la rejoignit. Il s'installa en face d'elle, alors qu'elle était en train de lire, et attendit patiemment. Son paragraphe terminé, Hermione leva la tête.

-Au fait, j'ai parlé à Ron pour hier.

-Et alors, comment ça s'est passé? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Je sais pas vraiment. Pas très bien, je pense. Enfin, il a dit que je me cherchais des excuses et il est parti.

Il grimaça.

-Donc pas très bien, tu as raison. Peu importe. Je suis désolé d'être la cause de ça, mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous réconcilier. Ça me regarde pas, je t'ai dit ce qu'il avait fait, c'est tout.

-Je sais, je t'en demande pas tant de toute façon. Bon, on se met au travail?

Blaise sortit de sa poche quelques notes pour les montrer à Hermione. Elle y jeta un œil, lui montra ce qu'elle venait de lire. Elle se demandait sérieusement comment Rogue voulait qu'ils préparent d'eux-mêmes une recette de potion et qu'ils la créent lors d'un cours en étant certains qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. En combinant les propriétés magiques de différents ingrédients, ils avaient déjà trouvé quelques résultats susceptibles de convenir, mais ils n'étaient sûrs de rien. Après une heure de recherches, Blaise s'excusa auprès de Hermione car il avait quelque chose à faire et qu'il devait partir. Cette dernière fit donc de même, trop peu motivée pour travailler seule après cette énième dispute avec son ami.

-o-o-o-

Lors du prochain cours de potions, le professeur Rogue demanda aux élèves s'ils avaient avancé sur leur devoir. A leur grande surprise, Hermione et Blaise constatèrent que seuls leur groupe et celui de Lavande et Théodore Nott répondirent qu'ils avaient quelques éléments. Voyant que les élèves ne semblaient pas déterminés à travailler, Rogue décida que dorénavant, ils seraient placés par binômes. Hermione se déplaça donc de l'autre côté de la salle, à côté de Blaise, sous le regard dégoûté de Ron. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas reparlé, la brunette n'avait pas envie de faire des efforts pour qu'il les brise dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Ensuite, le cours commença.

-o-o-o-

Il était tard, et Drago était encore réveillé. Il était assis sur le rebord du vitrail, regardant la pluie tomber à travers celui-ci. La Gryffondor qui s'était initialement levée pour aller aux toilettes le vit et le rejoignit. Il avait l'air vidé de toutes ses forces, et dans cet état, il paraissait tellement inoffensif qu'il ne semblait plus être la même personne. Elle s'assit sur la partie du rebord qui était toujours disponible, sans un mot. Ce fut son homologue qui brisa le silence.

-Retourne dormir, Granger, ou je me sentirais coupable la prochaine fois que je viendrais te réveiller. Tu vas être fatiguée.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, hein? Je suis sûre que tu ne peux même pas te sentir coupable de quelque chose.

-Détrompe-toi, parfois, ça m'arrive.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça.

-Moi, je n'aimerais pas.

Le silence reprit sa place, et cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de la brunette de le rompre.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas m'en parler?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Du soir où je t'ai retrouvé quasiment laissé pour mort.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler tout court. Ni à toi, ni à personne. Et ne te vexe pas mais je ne pense pas t'en parler un jour.

Cette fois, le silence s'installa définitivement. La Gryffondor s'était recroquevillée pendant que le vert et argent fixait toujours l'extérieur. Bien vite, la jeune fille s'endormit là, ce qui arracha un sourire attendri au blond. Il soupira, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici. Il passa un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre bras dans son dos et la porta jusque sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, l'allongea dans son lit et déposa la couverture sur elle, jusque ses épaules. Elle bougea. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il se dirigea vers la porte, et repartit.

-Bonne nuit, Granger.

-o-o-o-

-Lucius... As-tu parlé à Drago?

-Pas encore, répondit l'homme. Je pense lui envoyer une lettre, c'est plus prudent. Nous pourrions nous faire repérer.

-Peu importe comment tu t'y prends, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de lui faire parvenir le message... Je pense que tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu ne t'y prends pas rapidement... répondit la sorcière d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

-Je le sais, Bellatrix.

-Si ta tendre Narcissa venait à être au courant, elle t'en voudrait tellement... Tu ne protèges pas ton fils en mettant tant de temps à lui dire...

-Laisse-moi tranquille. Cette affaire me concerne, c'est à moi de lui parler, et de juger quand il serait bon de le faire. Alors mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

Pour accompagner ses dires, Lucius Malefoy transplana, sous le regard hargneux de la sorcière brune qui grognait, mécontente. Elle se rendit dans la salle voisine, où d'autres Mangemorts étaient sagement regroupés, et c'était une journée comme les autres qui allait s'achever.


	7. Être impulsif

Exceptionnellement, la bibliothèque étant trop pleine à leur goût, Blaise et Hermione avaient décidé de travailler dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Le Serpentard y étant déjà venu en compagnie de Drago, la jeune fille s'était dit que ce dernier n'y verrait aucun inconvénient. Puisque l'ambiance y était plus calme, ils s'étaient dit qu'à partir de ce jour ils viendraient travailler ici. Leur travail avançait très nettement, ils avaient déjà bien réfléchi quant aux effets qu'ils voulaient attribuer à leur potion: ils pensaient en faire un breuvage qui changerait la couleur des cheveux. Ils avaient étudié les propriétés de certaines plantes et l'une d'elle semblait pouvoir faire office de colorant: le floramentus étant une fleur comestible présente dans une grande variété de couleurs, il suffirait de la tremper quelques secondes dans l'eau chaude pour faire fondre ses pétales, qui libéreraient alors une poudre qui, diluée dans l'alcool, deviendrait colorante. Ils avaient aussi découvert une petite pierre appelée l'asphale, s'ils la broyaient et la mélangeaient à la fleur, la potion n'affecterait que les cheveux, car la pierre et les pigments capillaires avaient tendance à s'attirer entre eux, comme deux aimants. Cela restait trop simple à leur goût, ils voulaient chercher des effets supplémentaires, comme boucler les cheveux par la même occasion, ou les lisser. Hermione se demandait d'où cette idée capillaire lui était venue, probablement des conversations avec Lavande, Ginny et Parvati. Blaise avait pensé à autre chose, mais après réflexion les deux amis avaient décrété que ce serait impossible à réaliser pour des amateurs tels qu'ils l'étaient. Un peu fatigués de leur travail, ils prirent une pause. Le vert et argent songeait à repartir mais la Gryffondor l'en empêcha: il leur restait trop de gâteaux pour qu'elle les termine seule et elle ne pensait pas que son homologue reviendrait avant le soir. Face à cet argument, Blaise, qui avait passé plus d'une heure à observer dans les moindres détails les dits gâteaux, ne put que rester. Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le canapé, mangeant des biscuits pour certains à la fraise, pour d'autres au chocolat, parlant de leur vie ou de leur opinion sur certains sujets. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient devenus bons amis, et la compagnie de son binôme semblait à Hermione plus agréable que celle que Ron avait à lui offrir ces derniers temps. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlé, sans doute par agacement l'un pour l'autre. Enfin, lui était bien plus agacé par le fait de voir qu'elle pouvait s'entendre avec d'autres personnes d'une autre maison que par elle. Tandis qu'elle avait toujours le regard perdu dans l'au-delà, sa main tenant son biscuit suspendue dans l'air, son ami la ramena à la raison.

-Dis, Hermione, tu trouves pas que tu as assez mangé de gâteaux comme ça? demanda Blaise.

-Tu dis ça parce que je suis grosse ou parce que tu veux juste le reste pour toi?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles... continua-t-il en retirant l'assiette de la table.

-Rends-moi ça tout de suite! cria-t-elle, un sourire au lèvres alors qu'elle tendait le bras pour tenter de récupérer ce qu'il venait de lui voler.

-T'es trop petite! ria-t-il en levant le bras encore plus haut.

-Je te signale que je suis une fille de taille moyenne, et que tu es un garçon de très grande taille! poursuivit-elle, toujours en voulant reprendre l'assiette.

-Ton intelligence n'a vraiment aucune limite, je pense pas qu'un jour j'aurais pu m'en rendre compte tout seul!

-Et toi tu es très drôle! Allez, rends-moi ça, le pressa-t-elle.

-Arrête, je t'ai dit que tu en avais assez mangé!

Ils commencèrent à chahuter, il dut s'allonger et tendre son bras bien en arrière pour qu'elle ne puisse pas atteindre l'objet de sa convoitise, elle fut forcée de l'escalader, s'agrippant à son t-shirt d'une main, tendant l'autre vers l'assiette de gâteau qui avait perdu presque la moitié de son volume depuis que Blaise l'avait récupérée, les yeux brillants lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle la touchait presque. Il fit un geste de travers pour éviter qu'elle y arrive, et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, tout ce qui restait des en-cas se retrouva au sol. La mine réjouie d'Hermione se transforma en dépit pendant que Blaise arborait un air innocent, au bord du fou rire.

-Ah bah c'est malin, maintenant y en a partout par terre! cria le Serpentard.

-Mes précieux gâteaux... se plaignit Hermione, mimant des pleurs. Tout est ta faute!

Elle se jeta sur lui, riant de bon cœur, et le chatouilla. Il se mit à rire à n'en plus pouvoir, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Il la supplia d'arrêter, mais plus il suppliait plus elle continuait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas amusée ainsi, et cela lui aurait coûté de le dire, mais elle ne savait même pas si elle s'était déjà autant amusée que depuis qu'elle avait commencé à voir Blaise. Il était quelqu'un d'adorable malgré qu'il soit l'ami le plus fidèle de Drago Malefoy, il écoutait Hermione, tentait de la comprendre, l'aidait. Elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie, peut-être aussi bien qu'elle pouvait se sentir avec Harry. Elle sourit, et se rendant compte qu'elle avait calmé la torture qu'elle lui infligeait, elle reprit de plus belle.

Mais sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en soit rendu compte, un autre Serpentard était entré, les trouvant là, riant, elle à califourchon sur lui, en train de le chatouiller. Sans qu'Hermione ne puisse l'expliquer, l'attitude que Drago avait adopté depuis le début l'année semblait envolée: un regard dégoûté, des yeux tueurs, les poings et la mâchoire serrée, il n'avait plus rien du Drago avec lequel elle aurait presque pu se lier d'amitié. Il explosa.

-Bordel Blaise qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?! hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

Hermione s'était rassise sur le bord du canapé, honteuse que quelqu'un les ai trouvé dans une position dont elle ne s'était presque pas rendu compte. Blaise se redressa.

-Un devoir de potion, répondit-il la bouche pleine, très calmement malgré l'outrage que son ami portait dans sa voix. Pourquoi?

Drago jeta un œil aux biscuits éparpillés au sol, à l'assiette posée sur le canapé et aux deux amis.

-Je suis désolé, Blaise, mais ça avait pas franchement l'air d'un devoir de potion! Putain, mais il t'arrive quoi?!

Hermione assistait à la scène, gênée et incrédule.

-Calme-toi, mec, on faisait rien de mal, sauf si tu considères que manger des gâteaux soit suffisant pour faire de nous des malfaiteurs, reprit-il du même calme, un regard pour Hermione. On faisait juste une pause dans notre truc.

-Sors d'ici.

-Eh, t'as pas besoin de...

-Sors! le coupa-t-il.

Il avait hurlé. Hermione sursauta. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu si énervé et ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état. Blaise soutint un instant le regard de Drago, et comprenant que ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de le chercher encore plus, il prit ses affaires et sortit, sous le regard satisfait mais toujours aussi enragé du blond. La Gryffondor, quant à elle, ne semblait pas intimidée par cette colère.

-Malefoy, c'était vraiment obligé toute cette scène?! cria-t-elle en se levant. Je croyais que tu avais mûri mais tu viens de criser d'une manière encore plus ridicule qu'un gosse! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'il soit là, si je me souviens bien la dernière fois c'est toi qui l'as fait venir, non?!

-Commence pas, toi, tu peux pas comprendre! s'énerva-t-il.

-Et bien alors explique-moi! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous en ce moment?! Non mais sérieusement, on croirait voir Ron et sa jalousie! brailla-t-elle.

-Va pas croire que je suis jaloux que tu passes du temps avec lui! T'es loin du compte!

-Mais explique-moi, alors! J'en ai marre de ne jamais rien savoir, à la fin! s'énerva-t-elle, excédée.

-Ça t'avancerait à quoi de savoir que je suis juste inquiet pour ce con, hein?! T'es pas au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie, ni dans la sienne, et crois-moi tu as bien de la chance de pas le savoir! Alors si tu veux bien arrêter de chercher à comprendre des choses dont tu soupçonnes même pas l'existence, ça m'arrangerait pas mal, ok?!

Ils se fixèrent longuement. Hermione ne s'énervait que très rarement, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était beaucoup plus facile de le faire contre lui. Il allait tourner les talons, mais avant cela il ajouta:

-C'est pas à toi que j'en veux, alors je vais partir avant de m'énerver contre toi et de dire des trucs que je devrais pas dire. A plus, Granger.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, y entra et referma derrière lui. La brunette entendit un bruit sourd: il venait de donner un coup de poing dans le mur. Elle décida de le laisser à ses pensées, de toute façon trop perturbée par ce qu'il venait de se passer pour faire quoi que ce soit de plus.

-o-o-o-

Hermione était descendue dans la Grande Salle à l'occasion du dîner. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour arriver en retard, histoire de ne pas avoir à croiser Ron, et elle y parvenait toujours. En général elle mangeait seule, sauf lorsque Luna s'invitait à la table des rouges et or pour lui tenir compagnie, et elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Mais aujourd'hui, sa meilleure amie semblait elle aussi avoir eu l'idée d'être en retard au dîner, la brunette s'approcha donc d'elle, heureuse de la voir.

-Salut Ginny! Je suis contente de tomber sur toi! Pourquoi tu manges si tard?

-Hey, Mione! Je m'étais endormie... Par contre, toi, ça fait quelques temps qu'on ne te voit plus. Ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il se passe avec Ron?

-Non, mentit-elle, non, je suis juste très occupée en ce moment... Bon, d'accord, poursuivit-elle face au regard insistant de son amie, c'est vrai, mais c'est juste que c'est compliqué en ce moment. Tout est définitivement trop compliqué cette année, entre Ron qui pique une crise tous les quatre matins, Malefoy qui est presque devenu gentil et Blaise et moi qui sommes devenus amis, je sais plus où donner de la tête, tout est trop bizarre...

-Toi, tu as des choses à me raconter, conclut son amie. Allons manger.

Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent à table, prirent une assiette chacune et se servirent. Tout le long du repas, Hermione fit à la rouquine le récit des derniers jours, en commençant par ce que Ron avait dit à Blaise et ce qu'il s'en était suivi, mais Ginny lui avoua qu'elle en avait déjà entendu parler du point de vue de Ron, qui mettait plutôt la faute sur la brunette et le Serpentard. Hermione souffla, avant de raconter les récents élans d'amabilité de la part de son colocataire et de poursuivre sur l'épisode de l'après-midi même, sans mentionner trop de détails pour éviter qu'elle s'imagine des choses vis-à-vis de Blaise, elle évoqua seulement les gâteaux et son homologue entrant, énervé, sans oublier de parler de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue ensuite. Ginny avait écouté l'entièreté de son monologue sans dire un mot, hochant la tête de temps à autre, changeant d'expression du visage. Lorsque Hermione eut terminé, elle parla enfin.

-Ouah... Et ben, quelle histoire. Ouais, donc, si je résume, ils en pincent tous les trois pour toi et ils se battent pour t'avoir, conclut-elle pour taquiner son amie.

-Oula, toi t'as pas tout bien suivi, tu veux que je te raconte encore? répondit Hermione qui n'était pas si amusée.

-Non, merci, ça va aller. Mais pour Malefoy, tu es sûre que ces gâteaux ne lui appartenaient pas? Le fait que vous les mangiez sous ses yeux aurait pu l'énerver, qui sait?

-Ginny, enfin, ce ne sont que des gâteaux!

-Oui, ben, on sait jamais... Pour en revenir à mon frère, il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre que tu n'essaies jamais de le comprendre, et qu'il ne comptait pas te reparler tant que tu ne ferais aucun effort.

-Mais, j'essaie, Ginny, s'indigna-t-elle, j'essaie de le comprendre! C'est lui qui ne fait pas en sorte de rendre ça possible, il change toujours d'humeur, s'énerve pour un rien et par dessus tout il ne se rend pas compte que le problème vient de lui...

-En soit, ça ne me regarde pas. Je pense que vous devriez en parler, Mione. Il n'y a que ça à faire.

La rouquine se leva, dit au revoir à son amie et sortit pour regagner son dortoir. Hermione quant à elle terminait sa part de flan, après quoi elle ferait sans doute de même, pressée que cette énième étrange journée s'achève.

-o-o-o-

Sortant de la douche, désormais en tenue pour dormir, Hermione était bien décidée à parler avec Drago. Même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, il se montrait trop distant et mystérieux à son goût: elle ne savait toujours rien de l'incident qui avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt et ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'après-midi n'arrangeait pas les choses. Son envie d'aller se coucher aussitôt l'embrasure de la porte de la salle commune passée s'était finalement avérée moins forte que son besoin d'en savoir plus à certains sujets. Elle avança donc vers la porte de la chambre du jeune homme, levant le poing pour toquer mais elle s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de le faire. Le Serpentard se tenait devant elle.

-Oh, Granger. Je ne t'avais pas vue.

-C'est normal, Malefoy, j'étais de l'autre côté de la porte... fit-elle remarquer.

-Oui, c'est vrai, je pense que c'est pour ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Parler.

-Ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai des choses à faire, je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre qui sera ravi de parler avec toi, dit-il en essayant de la contourner. Elle lui bloqua le chemin.

-Non, je voulais dire, parler de quelque chose en particulier, avec toi.

Il soupira.

-Et de quoi est-ce que tu veux parler?

-D'un tas de choses, à vrai dire. Tu es obligé de faire ce que tu as à faire maintenant?

-Eh bien, disons que ça peut attendre... Je t'écoute.

-Bon, ça va pas trop te plaire mais j'ai toujours autant envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois...

-Si c'est pour me parler de ça, alors non, mes occupations ne peuvent pas attendre, la coupa-t-il en essayant de passer.

-Non, attend, insista-t-elle, c'est bon, j'ai compris! Il n'y a pas que ça, répondit-elle. Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que je savais pas tout ce qu'il se passait chez toi et chez Blaise, et...

-Granger, la coupa-t-il une seconde fois. Granger, quand est-ce que comprendras que ma vie n'est pas la tienne et donc qu'elle ne te regarde en rien? Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu t'y intéresses, franchement, tu t'ennuies à ce point?

-Malefoy... Réponds honnêtement, s'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi?

-Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça? s'étonna-t-il.

-Moi-même j'en sais rien. C'est juste que, tu as tellement changé, tu agis totalement différemment, tu n'es plus le même et c'est vraiment bizarre d'avoir connu quelqu'un d'ingrat et de se rendre compte que cette même personne peut devenir appréciable.

-Ah parce que tu m'apprécies? demanda-t-il à son tour, un sourire moqueur se formant sur ses lèvres.

-Je n'ai pas non plus dit ça! s'écria-t-elle. Je dis juste que si tu avais été comme ça dès le début, ça aurait pu arriver... Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Ah, oui, ta question. Et bien, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'étiqueter les gens. Je n'ai pas d'amis, ou d'ennemis, ou quoi que ce soit. Je ressens juste des choses différentes en fonction de chaque personne, mais je trouve que c'est inutile de les considérer par des mots.

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu ressens envers moi?

Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant, les yeux vers le ciel.

-Appelle ça comme tu veux, déclara-t-il finalement.

-Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, tu sais!

-Tu n'as pas à savoir ce que je pense des gens, et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très poli de demander aux autres ce qu'ils pensent de nous-même.

-Parce que tu te soucies de la politesse maintenant? Ce n'est pas moi qui te réveille en toquant à ta porte, à ce que je sache!

-Ça n'a rien à voir, Granger, ça c'est juste pour jouer. Toi, tu es juste impolie.

-Mais va te faire foutre! répondit-elle sur un ton amusé.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, il se fait tard.

-Malefoy, il n'est que huit heures et demie...

-C'est ça, Granger, il est huit heures et demie. Bonne nuit!

Cette fois-ci il parvint à sortir de sa chambre, et une fois de dos, il fit un signe à la jeune fille qui le regardait s'éloigner. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, réalisant que cette discussion avait presque été inutile, et entra dans sa chambre, épuisée. Tout compte fait mais sans vraiment le vouloir, elle écouta les conseils de son homologue et s'allongea, après quoi elle entra peu à peu dans le monde des rêves.

-o-o-o-

 _ _Il va de soi qu'il faut mettre un terme à tout cela. Cela ne peut plus durer, qu'il s'agisse de Poudlard ou du monde magique en général. Les Sangs-de-Bourbe doivent disparaître. Nous mettrons tout en œuvre. Je compte sur lui, Lucius.__


	8. Bal gâché

-Un petit peu plus vers la gauche... Encore... Voilà, parfait.

Le dîner s'était achevé il y a une heure de cela et Hermione et Drago avaient donc dû s'atteler à la tâche de la décoration de la Grande Salle, pour le bal qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Ils avaient pour cela eu recours aux elfes qui travaillaient à Poudlard, ce qui n'avait pas franchement ravi Hermione, mais elle relativisait en se disant qu'ils étaient rémunérés pour faire tout ce qu'ils faisaient et que de toute façon, la salle ne serait jamais prête pour le lendemain sans leur aide. Drago était seul dans son coin, occupé à accrocher des guirlandes partout sur les murs. Ils devraient terminer la décoration le lendemain après-midi, puisque le matin les élèves déjeuneraient ici et que les tables devaient donc rester en ordre. La brunette avait vraiment hâte que le bal ait lieu, comme chaque année, cela lui permettrait de passer du temps avec ses amis.

Elle ne s'était toujours pas réconciliée avec Ron, et à part pour ce qui était de la danse d'ouverture, elle n'avait pas de cavalier, mais cela lui importait peu. La danse n'était pas son point fort de toute façon. La Gryffondor se retourna pour voir où en était son homologue, elle avait terminé d'accrocher tout ce qui était dans son carton et décida donc de l'aider avec ce qui se trouvait dans le sien. Elle s'approcha de lui, prit une décoration parmi toutes celles qui restaient et la fit léviter, puis Drago, du haut de l'escabeau, l'accrocha. Il tourna la tête vers elle, il ne l'avait probablement pas entendue arriver, et il descendit de son perchoir.

-On a bientôt terminé, Granger?

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au carton derrière elle.

-Si tu m'aides à accrocher le reste par là, dit-elle en désignant un autre endroit de la Grande Salle, je pense que ce sera rapide.

Il la suivit après avoir pris la boîte à demi-pleine dans ses bras et ils se dirigèrent vers le coin indiqué par la jeune fille. Plus que quelques guirlandes et ils auraient enfin terminé.

-o-o-o-

Le lendemain, alors que tout était finalement prêt, il était venu le temps pour Hermione de s'habiller. Elle avait déjà choisi sa robe, une robe qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup, d'un discret rose nacré avec un ruban gris pour soutenir la taille. Elle l'enfila et décida d'aller observer le résultat dans la salle de bain. La robe était magnifique et n'importe qui aurait trouvé Hermione sublime dedans, la longueur était idéale, le décolleté n'était pas trop osé, il n'y avait rien de trop. Elle tourna sur elle-même et sourit en voyant le bas de sa robe s'envoler au rythme de ses pas. Tout semblait allait pour le mieux, mais lorsqu'elle y regarda de plus près, une coupure trônait fièrement sur le côté du volant, et une fois qu'on l'avait remarqué, on ne voyait rien d'autre que cela. Elle ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la mauvaise surprise. Elle n'avait définitivement que ça à mettre, et elle ne pouvait pas y aller comme ça. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Le bal n'avait pas encore commencé mais il était déjà gâché. Elle sortit de la salle de bain en trombe et claqua sa porte. Elle se pressa d'ôter sa robe et enfila simplement sa tenue de sommeil. Le Serpentard avait entendu tout le bruit qu'elle venait de causer et s'inquiéta de ce qu'il se passait. Il alla voir de lui-même en toquant simplement chez la jeune fille.

-Granger? Tout va bien?

Elle ne répondit pas et il n'osa pas entrer. Il attendit un peu et eut finalement une réponse.

-Oui, ça va. Je ne vais juste pas pouvoir venir au bal de ce soir, ce n'est rien.

-Tu rigoles j'espère? Tu dois faire la danse d'ouverture, tu repartiras après si tu veux mais je peux pas faire ça tout seul.

-Malefoy ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Rien qui soit si grave.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas?

Pour toute réponse, elle ouvrit la porte et il vit qu'elle tenait une robe entre ses mains. Elle la retourna afin de trouver l'emplacement exact de la coupure pour la montrer à Drago. Elle eut du mal à le retrouver sans que la robe soit sur elle tant le volume du volant était important mais lorsque ce fut fait, elle lui montra. Le jeune homme inspecta rapidement la robe et en constatant les dégâts, il eut un rictus. La Gryffondor fut encore plus peinée face à cela, et elle s'apprêta à retourner dans sa chambre mais il la rattrapa par le poignet.

-Eh, Granger, c'est rien. Tu vas y aller, à cette fête.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face à nouveau.

-Et tu peux me dire comment est-ce que je suis censée faire?! répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je t'emmène à Pré-au-Lard, les magasins seront encore ouverts à cette heure-ci.

-Malefoy, tu peux m'emmener où tu veux, je n'ai pas d'argent!

-Mais moi, si.

Elle le regarda, incrédule et lorsqu'elle comprit où il voulait en venir, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Pourquoi?

-Quoi pourquoi? répondit-il en souriant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux faire ça pour moi?

-Parce que je vais pas ouvrir le bal tout seul.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire, elle était à la fois gênée et émue, mais également très surprise de voir qu'il faisait quelque chose d'aussi gros pour elle. Une robe neuve de la même qualité que celle qu'elle possédait coûterait un prix si élevé que même quelqu'un d'aussi riche que lui pourrait regretter d'avoir tant dépensé et la réparation de sa propre robe prendrait trop de temps. Elle aurait pu lancer un sortilège pour la réparer d'elle même mais le créateur s'était déjà occupé de cela afin que personne ne puisse toucher à la robe avec la magie (une énième stupide technique pour gagner de l'argent, avait alors présumé Hermione). Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Drago faisait cela, car il était déjà arrivé que l'un des deux préfets en chef tombe malade le jour du bal et le préfet restant avait ouvert la danse avec un autre élève, ce qui ne semblait pas avoir tracassé qui que ce soit. Elle se sentait vraiment mal qu'il fasse cela pour elle, même si elle lui en était très reconnaissante. Il retourna dans sa chambre et en ressortit avec une veste sur le dos. Elle enfila en vitesse quelque chose pour sortir et suivit son homologue à l'extérieur de leur salle commune.

Ils sortirent de Poudlard et transplanèrent après avoir mis McGonagall au courant qu'ils avaient une course à faire pour finaliser la préparation du bal. La brunette n'avait pas l'habitude de transplaner et fut un peu secouée en arrivant à Pré-au-Lard, et elle se tourna vers Drago, qui lui semblait aller très bien.

-Vas-y Granger, je pense que tu connais mieux les magasins de fringues que moi. Je te suis.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et elle partir en direction d'un magasin qu'elle connaissait bien, le vert et argent à sa suite. Elle entra et se dirigea vers le rayon destiné aux robes. Elle fouillait assez rapidement, déjà assez mal à l'aise de faire perdre son temps à Drago, qui devrait lui aussi se préparer une fois revenu à l'école. Elle trouva quelques parures qui lui semblèrent convenable, mais lorsqu'elle vit le prix elle comprit que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Elle chercha le Serpentard du regard et le trouva un peu plus loin, regardant d'autres vêtements. Elle sourit. Il avait vraiment changé depuis tout ce temps et elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte de suite. Peut-être que cela avait été progressif et que cela avait déjà commencé quelques années auparavant mais que c'était leur cohabitation qui lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux là-dessus. Peut-être pourraient-ils devenir amis? Il était clair que cela ne conviendrait pas à Ron, mais elle n'était plus à cela près, avec ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Elle soupira, toujours les mains occupées à chercher de quoi porter pour le bal. Elle commençait à perdre espoir, ce magasin vendait des vêtements à des prix plus que raisonnables lorsqu'il s'agissait là d'un jean ou d'une veste, mais pour ce qui était des robes, le prix comportait indiscutablement un zéro en trop. Elle se demandait si cela avait été vraiment utile de se déplacer jusqu'ici, pour la plupart, les autres magasins étaient fermés à l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année et ceux qui étaient ouverts ne proposaient pas ce qu'elle recherchait.

-Granger? appela Drago depuis le fond du magasin.

La jeune fille se retourna et le vit s'approcher d'elle, un cintre à la main. En baissant les yeux, elle vit une robe bleu nuit qui semblait être en soie. Il lui tendit.

-Va l'essayer.

Elle prit la robe et se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage. Elle n'eut aucun mal à l'enfiler, la robe était à la bonne taille. En s'observant dans le miroir, elle trouva en cette robe une certaine ressemblance avec la sienne, mais pas avec exactitude, loin de là. Le tissu était bleu nuit, en soie comme elle l'avait deviné, et la robe s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses genoux. Le bas était évasé, le jupon était de soie et superposé de plusieurs couches de dentelle travaillée. Le haut présentait un col en V, légèrement plongeant, tenu par de fines bretelles de la même couleur que la robe. Un ruban d'un bleu plus clair venait resserrer la taille et se nouait sur le côté du vêtement. Elle la trouva magnifique et ouvrit le rideau de la cabine.

-Alors? demanda-t-elle à son homologue. Elle est bien?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il la détaillait de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, un sourire satisfait se dessinant peu à peu sur son visage.

-Elle est parfaite, Granger. On prend celle là.

-Mais, elle est en soie, et regarde la dentelle, et le ruban, et...

-Si tu t'inquiètes du prix, la coupa-t-il, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas un problème. Rhabille-toi et on y va.

Abasourdie, elle retourna dans la cabine, retira doucement la robe pour ne pas l'abîmer et remit ses vêtement initiaux. Elle ressortit quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, le cintre à la main, Drago l'attendant devant. Il tendit les bras pour qu'elle lui donne la robe et elle haussa un sourcil.

-Attends-moi dehors, Granger. C'est un cadeau que je te fais, tu n'es pas censée en connaître le prix.

Elle lui tendit ce qu'il lui demandait et s'exécuta, plus gênée que jamais. Il la rejoignit dehors après avoir payé et lui tendit le sac. Elle se sentit rougir.

-Merci, Malefoy. Merci beaucoup.

-Pas de quoi. Je sais que tu auras d'autres occasions de la porter. Ça te fera un souvenir de moi, après Poudlard, dit-il d'un air plaisantin.

De nouveau, ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent devant l'école. Hermione jeta un œil à sa montre. Il leur restait un peu moins de deux heures pour se préparer.

-o-o-o-

La jeune fille était prête. Elle avait enfilé la robe que Drago lui avait offerte ainsi qu'un collant noir transparent, le tout embelli grâce à des escarpins à talons qu'elle avait achetés avant la rentrée. Elle avait réussi à faire quelque chose de ses cheveux, par heureuse coïncidence ils se coiffaient bien ce jour-ci et elle avait pu faire un chignon convenable. Pour une fois elle s'était maquillée avec du mascara, un léger trait d'eye-liner et une touche de rouge à lèvres rouge assez discret. Elle regarda une dernière fois son reflet et sortit de la salle de bain. Drago était déjà présent dans la salle commune et se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il fit de gros yeux en la voyant.

-Tu te souviens du soir où tu étais en pyjama, quand je t'ai dit que j'espérais que tu serais mieux habillée pour le bal?

-Oui, je m'en souviens, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas déçu. Allons-y, la fête devrait bientôt commencer.

Ils sortirent de leur salle commune, côte à côte, et marchèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ils étaient seuls dans les couloirs, les dortoirs des élèves étant situés ailleurs dans la château. Ils arrivèrent au niveau des escaliers et Hermione sursauta: Drago avait essayé de glisser sa main dans la sienne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malefoy? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Je pensais que j'aurais droit à un remerciement après mon cadeau, je ne te demande pas grand chose.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-On va devoir danser ensemble, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout non?

Hermione n'ayant aucun argument pour lui refuser sa demande et lui étant redevable, elle joignit sa main à celle du vert et argent. Elle était chaude et sa peau était douce. Ils avancèrent tous deux vers la Grande Salle, main dans la main. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, ils semblaient être les derniers arrivés. La Gryffondor, gênée, retira sa main. Ginny arriva vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, l'attirant un petit peu plus loin.

-Hey, Mione, tu es sublime! Ta robe est magnifique! Mais tu ne devais pas mettre la rose, à l'origine?

-Si, je le devais, mais j'ai eu un problème et j'ai dû aller en chercher une autre en express... répondit-elle en jetant un regard vers Drago, qui était resté un peu plus loin.

Il se faisait déjà accoster par différents groupes de filles qui voulaient probablement un peu d'attention de sa part, bien que froid, ce garçon restait toujours aussi populaire auprès des élèves féminines de l'école.

-Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à te la procurer? Tu n'avais déjà plus d'argent la semaine dernière pour aller manger un bout dehors avec Lavande et moi! s'étonna la rousse.

-Oh, euh, je ne l'ai pas payée.

-Tu ne l'as pas payée?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas payée.

-Attends... Ne me dis pas que... Mione, je ne vois qu'une seule personne qui ait assez d'argent pour acheter un truc pareil... Ne me dis pas que Malefoy t'as offert une robe?

-Ginny, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses. Il m'a juste vue très triste à cause de mon autre robe qui est trouée, et il ne voulait pas ouvrir le bal tout seul, alors il m'a juste aidée... Je lui revaudrai ça plus tard.

-Tu vas lui revaloir des centaines de gallions? Comment veux-tu faire ça? Hermione, vous vous teniez la main en arrivant, je vous ai vus et je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule! A mon avis, il n'a pas fait ça que pour t'aider!

Hermione allait lui répondre quand Dumbledore s'approcha sur l'estrade et entama le même discours que chaque année à l'occasion du bal de Noël, invitant les élèves à passer une bonne soirée, à mettre de côté leurs différends le temps de ce bal et à s'amuser. Hermione chercha Drago du regard, sachant qu'ils allaient devoir ouvrir le bal d'ici quelques secondes, et le trouva quelques mètres plus loin, à côté de Blaise. Elle s'avança vers eux, salua Blaise d'un signe de tête et le directeur demanda aux préfets d'ouvrir le bal. Son cavalier la prit par le bras et l'emmena au centre de la piste, alors que la musique se lança. Il posa une main sur sa hanche, l'autre dans la sienne tandis qu'elle avait posé sa main libre sur son épaule. Ils firent quelques pas, seuls, mais furent vite rejoints par les préfets des quatre maisons. Les deux préfets en chef dansaient ensemble, gracieusement, en parfaite harmonie. Ils bougeaient en rythme, les yeux dans les yeux, et la musique s'arrêta presque aussi rapidement qu'elle avait démarré. La rouge et or s'était sentie bien durant cette danse et s'était surprise à savoir accorder ses pas sur ceux du blond, elle qui pensait n'être pas faite pour danser, elle avait apprécié ce moment. Ils se sourirent et le vert et argent repartit en sens inverse, avec d'autres Serpentard. La Gryffondor se fit rejoindre par Ginny et elles s'assirent plus loin toutes les deux.

-Belle danse, Mione. J'imagine que tu ne veux pas revenir sur la discussion de tout à l'heure?

-Ne parlons plus de ça, Ginny. Dis-moi, avec qui es-tu venue?

-Avec Harry...

-Tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, c'est vrai, je l'aime beaucoup... Mais je suis loin d'être sûre que ce soit pareil de son côté...

-Tu devrais essayer. J'ai remarqué qu'il te regardait assez souvent, tu sais. Je ne sais pas si ça veut dire quelque chose, mais tu regretteras si tu ne tentes rien.

-Tu as raison. Il va falloir que je prenne mon courage à deux mains, un jour ou l'autre...

La soirée avança, les gens dansaient lorsque la musique leur plaisait, certains restaient avec leurs amis, dans leur coin, d'autres faisaient des allées et venues entre la Grande Salle et d'autres endroits du château. Le temps passait, et l'heure se fit tardive. Hermione passait son temps à danser seule au milieu des autres, discutant de temps à autre avec Luna, Parvati ou Lavande, elle allait se servir des verres de jus à la table, prenant des petits fours ou des biscuits. Elle était justement en train de chercher de quoi manger et en se retournant, elle se retrouva face à quelqu'un à qui elle n'avait plus parlé depuis longtemps.

-Ronald. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cet honneur?

-Salut, Hermione, comment tu vas? répondit le rouquin d'une voix trop peu naturelle.

-Ron, tu vas bien? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Ouais, ça va, ça va, assura-t-il.

-Ron, tu es complètement ivre! Où est-ce que tu as eu de l'alcool?!

-J'ai pas bu, Mione, j'ai pas bu! Faut qu'on parle! cria-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, tentant de l'enlacer.

-Arrête, tu me fais peur Ronald! Ron, recule!

Elle tentait de se débattre alors qu'ils se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, dans un état dans lequel elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était ivre mort, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon par laquelle il s'était procuré de quoi finir comme il était. Elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois seul au cours de la soirée, Harry restant avec Ginny, et il avait probablement profité de ces moments pour boire, mais boire quoi? Il posa une main sur ses fesses.

-Hermione tu es magnifique, viens avec moi s'il te plaît!

Elle hurla. Tout s'enchaîna rapidement, elle entendit des gens arriver en criant, elle sentit qu'on la traînait en arrière.

-Lâche-la, enflure! entendit-elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Blaise qui la tenait dans ses bras. En face d'elle, Malefoy tentait de maîtriser Ron, sous les regard éberlués des autres élèves, dont Harry et Ginny qui venaient d'arriver, horrifiés. Ils n'avaient pas vu la scène se dérouler, et la rouquine, agrippée au bras du survivant, ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle ne comprenait pas, personne ne semblait comprendre.

-Blaise, emmène-la dehors, il est complètement bourré!

Il s'exécuta, prenant Hermione par le bras. Elle le suivit sans rechigner, trop peu envieuse de voir comment les choses allaient tourner. Elle entendit d'autres bruits, des chaises tombaient, la table se faisait bousculer.

-Hermione, reviens! Laissez-la moi! On s'aime, putain, laissez-la faire ce qu'elle veut, on était bien ensemble!

-La ferme, Weasley, hurla le blond, la ferme!

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être à l'origine de quelque chose de ce genre, et lorsqu'elle franchit le pas de la porte de la Grande Salle aux côtés de Blaise, elle entendit du bruit, sans trop être capable de l'identifier, et comprit vite ce qu'il se passait.

Une querelle venait d'éclater et les poings allaient parler.


	9. Déclaration

Blaise et Hermione étaient dorénavant dehors, et la jeune fille espérait inconsciemment que les professeurs soient intervenus, bien qu'aucun d'eux n'était présent dans la salle au moment de l'incident. Elle devinait sans peine l'anarchie que pouvait causer Drago une fois énervé et elle connaissait bien suffisamment Ronald pour savoir qu'il tenterait de se défendre. Seulement, dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, jusqu'où pourrait-il aller s'il parvenait à prendre le dessus sur le vert et argent? Bien que la jeune fille doutait fortement que ce scénario se produise, elle prenait peur et avait commencé à se ronger les ongles. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque son ami lui ôta la main de la bouche.

-C'est inutile de t'infliger ça, Hermione.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je le fais souvent quand je suis stressée...

-Eh, reprit-il en s'arrêtant de marcher, tu n'as pas à être stressée! Tout ira bien pour eux, d'accord, Drago essaie juste de maîtriser Ron et il m'a demandé de t'accompagner dehors parce qu'il sait très bien que si tu restais près de lui, seul Merlin aurait pu savoir comment les choses auraient tourné.

-J'aurais dû rester... J'aurais dû rester et m'occuper moi-même de ça, ce sont mes affaires après tout... Et après il va dire que je m'occupe trop de sa vie...

-Tu veux qu'on aille s'asseoir près du lac pour te changer les idées? On retournera dans la salle après, si tu veux.

-Oui, merci.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en direction du lac, Hermione réalisant à peine ce qui était en train de se passer pour Ron et Drago au même instant, et elle se sentit soudain bien idiote de marcher tranquillement avec son ami pendant que deux personnes se battaient par sa faute. Elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand le Serpentard l'attrapa par le bras, ayant prédit sa réaction.

-Hermione, ça ne sert à rien d'y retourner maintenant. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, de toute façon.

-o-o-o-

Drago se massa la joue sous l'impact du coup. Celui-là, il ne le laisserait pas passer. Il leva le poing et rendit le coup au rouquin, qui l'accusa avec un regard assassin. Sous le regard étonné du blond et d'autres élèves qui se tenaient maintenant prêts à intervenir si un autre coup était porté, Ron se mit à rire, d'un rire froid, méprisant et mauvais. Le ton de ce rire aurait facilement pu impressionner son adversaire, si seulement celui-ci n'avait pas été Drago Malefoy.

-Tu me dégoûtes, Malefoy. Tu dégoûtes tout le monde, en réalité. Ils sont juste trop cons pour le voir ou bien ils ont peur de toi parce qu'ils te considèrent comme un danger, mais tu n'as pas lieu d'être vu comme ça. Toujours à vouloir défendre ton pseudo-honneur, là, je sais même pas pourquoi tu viens me faire chier alors que j'étais bien avec elle! Pourquoi tu veux jouer les héros dans une situation où personne n'a besoin de le faire, hein?! Pourquoi?! hurlait-il désormais. T'es même pas un héros! T'es juste une minable petite fouine, t'es juste un con qui sait plus quoi foutre de sa vie, à tel point qu'il vient foutre la merde dans celle des autres!

Drago leva une nouvelle fois le poing, mais Harry venait de s'interposer entre les deux garçons, écartant au passage son ami de la trajectoire du coup du Serpentard. Ce dernier semblait fulminer de rage: tout son corps était tendu, ses yeux s'étaient assombris et sa respiration s'était faite plus irrégulière et plus saccadée. Son état de rage sembla s'affaiblir en voyant le survivant et son bras retomba le long de son corps.

-Écarte-toi, Potter. Pour une fois ce n'est pas toi que j'ai envie de tuer.

-Tu ne tueras personne, Malefoy. Ron est ivre mort. Tu ne voudrais pas perdre ta dignité en t'en prenant à plus faible que toi, si? le défia-t-il.

Bien que cela le fit rager, Drago reconnut qu'il avait raison. Il recula de quelques pas, peu habitué à faire preuve d'autant de contrôle sur lui-même et contempla Harry, jouant avec ses mains afin d'éviter de serrer les poings.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller le coucher, conseilla le blond.

-Comme si je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte tout seul, Malefoy.

Le vert et argent dévisagea son ennemi et s'écarta pour le laisser passer, tandis qu'il soutenait Ron, aidé de Ginny qui, en sortant de la Grande Salle, tourna la tête en direction du dehors, probablement dans l'espoir d'y trouver Hermione.

-o-o-o-

-Qu'as-tu à me dire?

-Rien d'extraordinaire, de ce que j'en juge. C'est même plutôt banal. Assieds-toi

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se poser sur l'herbe, au bord du lac. Elle l'accepta et prit appui dessus pour ne pas glisser. Le froid se faisait sentir, il gelait probablement à en juger par le sol glissant et elle frissonna. Blaise ôta sa veste pour la poser sur ses épaules et, d'un regard, elle le remercia.

-Bon, je t'écoute maintenant.

-o-o-o-

Drago était parti s'adosser contre un mur dans un coin de la pièce, reprenant haleine. Personne n'avait osé venir le rejoindre jusque là, mais bien vite il fut rejoint par l'une des filles de sa maison, qui pour une fois n'avait pas en tête de le séduire, mais simplement de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

-Drago? demanda-t-elle pour être sûre qu'elle ne risquait rien en s'approchant de lui. Comment te sens-tu?

Il ne répondit pas et la jeune fille remarqua que ses yeux brillaient toujours d'une lueur de rage. Elle reprit donc:

-Pourquoi as-tu volé au secours de la Sang-de-Bourbe? Son sort ne t'a jamais tant préoccupé que ça.

-Eh bien figure-toi que les choses changent, Pansy. Les gens aussi changent. Tu devrais y réfléchir, ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'essayer de faire preuve d'un peu d'intelligence, parfois.

Sur ces mots qui laissèrent Pansy Parkinson dans le flou le plus total, Drago s'éloigna en direction de la sortie.

-o-o-o-

-Bon, je sais qu'on ne se parle pas depuis très longtemps, tout ça, mais je tiens à dire que j'ai pas fait exprès.

-Tu commences à me faire peur... Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu les parchemins avec le début de la recette de notre projet?

-Non, non, rien de tel! assura-t-il en riant. Ecoute-moi au lieu de théoriser sur des sujets qui n'ont aucun rapport!

-o-o-o-

Drago était monté dans sa chambre, sa soirée incontestablement gâchée. Il soupira. A quoi bon s'être autant cassé le crâne pour organiser quelque chose dont il n'avait même pas eu le temps de profiter. Il allait sans doute se contenter de terminer la soirée ici, les yeux vers le plafond, jusqu'à ce que la Gryffondor revienne, auquel cas ensuite il irait...

Le flot de ses pensées s'interrompit. Il sursauta.

-Merde, merde, merde!

Il se leva en vitesse, courut en direction de la sortie de sa salle commune et ne s'arrêta pas, il ne faisait qu'accélérer l'allure, à tel point qu'il y eut des moments où il manqua de chuter. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler des chaussures et s'enfonçait des gravillons sous les pieds à chaque pas.

Peu importe. Il devait absolument garder un œil sur elle.

-o-o-o-

Le vent avait commencé à souffler, faisant danser les cheveux d'Hermione au gré de sa musique. Elle attendait patiemment que Blaise parle enfin.

-Bon, voilà. Je me suis beaucoup attaché à toi ces derniers temps. J'ai l'impression que mes meilleurs moments, depuis qu'on a commencé à se parler, ce sont ceux que je passe avec toi. Tu as toujours le mot pour me faire rire. Drago ne me parlait pas vraiment bien de toi mais je n'ai jamais voulu construire mon avis à partir de fondations peu fiables. Et j'ai eu raison. J'ai découvert en toi quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, une personne intelligente, avec le cœur sur la main mais qui sait s'amuser. Ne change pas, Hermione Granger. Reste qui tu es. Le monde à besoin de rayons de soleil comme toi. Mais ils pourront trouver d'autres rayons. Car moi, j'ai sincèrement besoin de toi. Bien plus que n'importe qui.

Hermione l'observa, confuse. Elle encaissait doucement les paroles. Elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et ressentit des choses étranges, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti. Elle se dit que c'était là l'accumulation de toutes les émotions de la soirée, et elle se mit à fondre en larme. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Blaise ne put que la prendre dans ses bras, ne s'étant pas douté que ce qu'il venait de lui dire aurait un si grand impact. La brunette accepta l'étreinte et pleurait désormais contre lui.

-Eh, Mione, je te demande rien. La relation qu'on a tous les deux me rend déjà très heureux, tu sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'emballer à ce point...

-Je suis désolée, tenta-t-elle de se reprendre, pardon...

Elle se recula juste assez pour faire passer son bras entre le torse de son ami et son visage, afin d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, après quoi elle reprit:

-C'est juste que, plus rien n'a de sens en ce moment... Je ne pensais pas Ron capable d'agir comme il l'a fait tout à l'heure, ni comme il l'a fait ces derniers temps, dit-elle entre deux sanglots, et en plus, Malefoy se comporte étrangement avec moi depuis le début de l'année, et maintenant toi tu me dis ça... Je me sens juste plus coupable que jamais de ce qui m'entoure et même en plein jour je n'arrive plus à y voir clair...

-Shhht, la rassura-t-il, calme-toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler.

Il avait posé sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer encore un peu plus contre lui, tandis qu'elle continuait de déverser ses larmes. C'était alors un doux et paisible moment de calme qui dura quelques minutes, apprécié tant par l'un que par l'autre. Moment de calme qui fut ensuite interrompu par Drago, qui s'était fait entendre bien des secondes avant son arrivée tant ses pas martelaient le sol.

-Granger?! Blaise?! Vous êtes où, putain?!

-Ici! cria l'intéressé.

Drago laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils les retrouvèrent. Hermione ne pleurait plus et s'était détachée de Blaise. Le second vert et argent s'assit près d'eux.

-Bordel Blaise je t'avais juste dit de l'emmener dehors, pourquoi vous êtes allés si loin?!

-Désolé, Drac, j'ai pensé que marcher lui ferait du bien et on s'est finalement posés ici. Et puis, calme-toi, on va tous les deux très bien.

-On devrait retourner à la fête, conseilla Drago pour changer de sujet.

-Est-ce que... commença Hermione. Est-ce que Ron va bien?

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne l'ai pas tué. Pas même amoché. J'espère pour lui qu'aucun professeur n'entendra parler de ça, sinon il risque de prendre pour son grade. Potter est monté le coucher.

Personne ne répondit, mais tous se levèrent d'un même bond. Ils marchèrent ensemble en direction du château. Jamais le blond n'avait ressenti une si grande vague de soulagement qu'en retrouvant Hermione au bord du lac, en compagnie de leur ami commun. Mais cela n'empêchait en rien le fait qu'il allait devoir se montrer plus prudent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, tous les trois alignés, les regards des élèves qui étaient encore présents se tournèrent vers eux. Harry et Ginny étaient là eux aussi, et Hermione accourut vers eux, sautant dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

-Hermione, tu vas bien? s'inquiéta Ginny. Pourquoi ça a tourné comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Hermione rompit l'étreinte qu'elle avait créée avec le brun et sentit le dégoût monter en elle. Alors c'était ça qu'elle ressentait pour Ronald, maintenant? Elle entama le récit de ce que ce dernier lui avait fait et alors la rouquine la prit dans ses bras.

-Par Merlin, Hermione, je suis tellement désolée... Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris de boire autant, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il avait de l'alcool sur lui... Je ne sais même pas où il l'a eu, mais merde qu'est-ce qui lui a pris?...

-Hermione, reprit Harry, tu penses que tu serais capable de lui pardonner? Il a fait ça sous l'effet de la boisson, je suis sûr qu'il ne l'aurait jamais voulu ...

-Ce qu'il a fait sous l'effet de la boisson, comme tu dis, aurait pu partir plus loin, répondit-elle en luttant contre l'eau qui tentait de monter jusque ses yeux. Il est hors de question que je lui reparle s'il ne vient pas me présenter des excuses à la hauteur, et vu à quel point il accumule les erreurs, je doute très fortement qu'il puisse accomplir un tel exploit!

Personne ne répondit, ils étaient trop choqués de l'événement que leur amie venait de leur raconter, attristés par ce qu'elle venait de dire et finalement peut-être déçus de Ron. Hermione jeta un regard en coin vers la porte en voyant une silhouette la passer. Lorsqu'elle reconnut son homologue, elle décida de le suivre. Elle enlaça ses deux amis et leur dit qu'elle préférait monter se coucher après cette soirée qui ne s'était pas passée comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Elle se mit à courir aussi vite que ses chaussures peu confortables le lui permettaient et se retrouva vite à hauteur de Drago.

-Malefoy?

-Tiens, Granger, répondit-il, indifférent. Tu me suis, maintenant?

-Non, je... bafouilla-t-elle. Non. Je voulais juste te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour moi tout à l'heure... Sans Blaise et toi je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé...

-Attends, je t'ai pas offert cette robe pour qu'un pourri dans son genre te l'enlève de force.

Elle attrapa Drago par le poignet, l'arrêtant dans son chemin. Alors qu'elle-même ne s'y attendait pas, elle l'enlaça. Il sursauta mais lui rendit son étreinte, le menton posé sur sa tête, alors qu'elle commençait à sangloter. Un sourire attendri se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Allez, Granger, c'est tout. Monte te coucher et demain plus personne n'en parlera.

-o-o-o-

Plus tard dans la nuit, Drago ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il s'était ainsi réfugié dans la salle commune, au coin du feu, allongé sur le canapé. Il avait pris un livre qu'il avait trouvé là, sans doute oublié quelques heures avant par sa colocataire. Il lisait là depuis plus d'un quart d'heure mais ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que des bruits venant de la chambre d'Hermione vinrent perturber son activité. Il posa l'ouvrage ouvert sur la table et se dirigea vers la chambre de la rouge et or. Il y approcha son oreille. Elle pleurait encore, ce qui lui tira une grimace. En cet instant, il aurait volontiers tué le rouquin. Il toqua, mais n'ayant aucune réponse, il se déclara autorisé à entrer. La lumière venant de la salle commune qui éclairait la chambre par l'ouverture de la porte laissait voir au Serpentard une petite boule enroulée dans les draps. C'était elle, et elle sursautait au rythme de ses sanglots. Il referma délicatement derrière lui et avança vers le lit de la Gryffondor. Il s'assit, et voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas, il prit même la décision de s'allonger à côté d'elle, un bras sous le second oreiller. Elle s'approcha de lui, collant sa tête à son torse, saisissant le haut du jeune homme des deux mains, et il referma l'un de ses bras autour d'elle. Il ne sut combien de temps elle mit à s'endormir, mais ce qui était certain, c'est que lui avait plongé dans le monde des rêves bien avant elle.

Ses cheveux dégageaient une délicieuse odeur de pomme, mélangée à un douloureux parfum de tristesse.

-o-o-o-

 _ _Nous devons faire en sorte de mettre notre plan à exécution à la date prévue. Oui, oui, je viens bel et bien de dire que nous__ _ _maintenons__ _ _l'action, et peu importe qu'il n'en fasse pas partie. Nous nous y prendrons autrement, après tout, ce n'est pas un problème.__

 _ _Tu me déçois tout de même un petit peu, Lucius.__


	10. Noël

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla, étendue dans son lit. Une odeur étrangère régnait dans la pièce. Elle s'assit en se frottant les yeux, et en passant ses mains dessus, elle sentit qu'ils étaient bouffis et ce qu'elle venait de faire lui picotait maintenant le crâne. C'est à ce moment que les souvenirs de la veille lui remontèrent peu à peu, de l'attitude de Ron à Malefoy la réconfortant, en passant par ce qu'elle avait appris de Blaise. Elle commençait déjà à broyer du noir, mais se souvenant de la date, elle s'efforça de garder la tête haute: jamais elle ne se permettrait d'afficher une tête d'enterrement le jour de Noël. Elle se regarda dans le petit miroir situé sur son bureau et vit des yeux rougis et cernés, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire soupirer. Malgré cela, elle sortit de sa chambre et jeta un œil au petit sapin de la salle commune. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, le pied de ce dernier regorgeait de cadeaux aux emballages tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, et comme elle aimait le faire chaque année, elle tenta de deviner la provenance du paquet de loin, rien qu'avec l'allure qu'il présentait. Elle le savait déjà, cette année, aucun de ces cadeaux ne pourrait lui arracher le nom de Ronald lorsqu'elle l'ouvrirait.

Elle avait tellement été absorbée par le sapin que jusque cet instant elle n'avait même pas remarqué son homologue masculin allongé – affalé aurait en fait été plus pertinent – à peine quelques mètres plus loin sur le canapé. Lui, en revanche, semblait s'être rendu compte de la présence de la jeune fille puisqu'il se redressa pour tourner sa tête vers elle.

-Joyeux Noël, Granger! dit-il d'un ton enjoué en lui adressant un sourire.

-Joyeux Noël, Malefoy, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire, tentant d'imiter sa joie matinale, ce qui fut bien sûr un échec.

-Oh, allez, fais pas la gueule, c'est Noël! Regarde tous les cadeaux qui t'attendent, tu devrais aller les ouvrir.

Elle se dit qu'elle devait se ressaisir et se rapprocha de l'arbre épineux, s'agenouillant face à lui en s'emparant d'une première petite boîte, rose ornée d'un ruban argenté et d'une petite carte qu'elle lut dans sa tête: _« Joyeux Noël, Mione! J'ai fait tellement de magasins avant de trouver ton cadeau, heureusement que je me suis souvenue que tu m'avais déjà parlé de cette boutique! J'espère que ça te plaira. -Ginny »_. Elle sourit et dénoua le ruban, qu'elle laissa tomber près d'elle. Elle s'assit en tailleur avant d'ouvrir la boîte, Drago, toujours posé sur le canapé, observant la scène avec attention. A l'intérieur se trouvait un magnifique bracelet cuivré, orné d'un pendentif en forme de rose rouge. La Gryffondor fut de suite émerveillée et demanda un coup de main au vert et argent pour l'attacher à son poignet. Il accrocha donc doucement le bracelet et lui dit de prendre un autre paquet.

-Et toi? Tu ne veux pas ouvrir tes cadeaux?

-Je verrai bien s'il en reste une fois que tu auras ouvert tous les tiens, Granger. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de recevoir énormément de cadeaux, et je ne serais pas particulièrement déçu si personne ne m'en a offert cette année. Tiens, prends le paquet bleu, là-bas. Il m'intrigue.

Elle tendit donc sa main vers le dit paquet bleu et parvint à l'attraper bien qu'il fusse parmi les cadeaux les plus reculés. Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de déchiffrer l'écriture qui était plus semblable à des hiéroglyphes qu'à des mots. Après un long moment de bégaiement et de doute à retourner le paquet dans tous les sens pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train de lire à l'envers, elle finit par identifier le nom: Hagrid. Elle rit. C'était la seconde année qu'il lui offrait quelque chose, et comme la dernière fois, il ne s'était pas très bien appliqué pour écrire. Par contre, pour ce qui était de l'emballage, elle n'avait rien à dire. Elle le soupçonnait même d'avoir demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire pour lui, probablement à Dumbledore, ou bien au personnel du magasin dans lequel il s'était procuré ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir. Mais peu lui importaient les apparences, ce qui comptait réellement était de ressentir le bonheur que les gens avaient voulu lui procurer chaque fois qu'elle se munissait d'un nouveau paquet.

Elle se décida finalement à retirer le papier bleu et découvrit un ouvrage qui semblait vieux d'une bonne vingtaine d'années malgré sa reliure parfaitement dorée. Si Hagrid savait quelque chose sur elle, c'était bien son goût pour les livres anciens. Elle l'ouvrit et vit écrit le titre en lettre d'or sur la première page: _« Les créatures magiques et leur mode de vie»_. Elle n'en revenait pas: elle était tombée dessus lorsqu'elle faisait les magasins avec Harry et avait longuement hésité à l'acheter, et s'était finalement désistée en vue du prix. Le brun avait sans doute fait part au garde-chasse de cette histoire pour que l'ouvrage soit si bien choisi. Elle sauta de joie et posa le livre près de la boîte de sa meilleure amie, sous le regard amusé de son colocataire.

-Ah, Granger, tu es définitivement la seule personne que je connaisse qui soit heureuse de recevoir un livre en cadeau, plaisanta-t-il.

-C'est que tu dois connaître trop peu de monde, alors, rétorqua-t-elle avant de saisir un paquet vert foncé qui trônait devant elle. Oh? s'étonna-t-elle. Je crois qu'il vient de Blaise.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder. Elle avait l'air aussi heureuse qu'un enfant en ouvrant tous ces cadeaux et voir quelqu'un d'aussi bonne humeur dès le matin semblait influer sur son moral. La rouge et or s'empressa d'ôter le papier et y trouva une boîte. Elle l'ouvrit et vit une chaîne en argent qui brillait sous l'effet de la lumière se reflétant sur elle. Au bout se distinguait une petite fiole de verre, fermée par le bouchon caractéristique des fioles de potions du professeur Rogue. Elle n'hésita pas à porter le collier, qu'elle réussit cette fois à mettre toute seule. Elle remarqua alors qu'une lettre l'accompagnait.

 _Joyeux Noël, Hermione!_

 _A vrai dire, je n'avais pas prévu de t'offrir quelque chose. Pas que l'envie m'en manquait, loin de là! C'est juste que je ne te connais pas beaucoup et donc je n'avais pas trop d'idée quant à ce qui pourrait te faire plaisir. Et finalement, quand je me suis promené à Pré-au-Lard la dernière fois, je suis tombé sur ça et j'ai directement pensé à nous! Je ne résume pas notre amitié à des potions, ne t'en fais pas, mais c'est juste que c'est un peu grâce à ça qu'on a commencé à se parler. Alors quoi de mieux que de t'offrir ce qui nous correspond le plus?_

 _-Blaise._

 _PS: Désolé pour hier. Je pense que je n'ai pas choisi le bon moment pour te parler de ce que je ressentais et après réflexion, je me suis même trouvé un peu ridicule... Si tu veux, on peut oublier ça._

Elle replia le papier et le rangea dans le petit écrin, qu'elle referma. Elle n'avait pas envie d'oublier, non. Cela faisait partie de leur histoire, désormais, songea-t-elle avec un sourire plein de mélancolie.

Vint maintenant le tour du cadeau de Harry, ce qui lui causa un rire quelque peu étrange, arrachant un regard étonné à Drago. Elle était très excitée à l'idée de voir ce qu'il lui avait offert. Il était toujours imprévisible et c'est ce qui lui plaisait chaque année: le fait de ne pas se douter le moins du monde de ce que pouvait contenir le paquet de son ami à lunettes rendait l'ouverture de ce dernier encore plus palpitante que les autres. Elle arracha peut-être un peu plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu l'emballage bordeaux avant de découvrir un morceau de tissu qu'elle identifia comme un vêtement. Elle le sortit des derniers lambeaux de papier qui le maintenaient encore prisonnier et le déplia face à elle. C'était une veste, une très belle veste courte de couleur beige, assez légère, et tout à fait dans son goût. Elle fit des yeux ronds, émerveillée, et s'empressa de l'essayer par dessus son pyjama. Le regard brillant, elle tournoya sur elle-même, ravie de posséder ce nouvel habit.

-Tu en penses quoi? demanda-t-elle à Drago, tout sourire.

-Ça te va bien. Je ne savais pas que Potter était capable de faire preuve de bon goût.

Elle ne releva pas la remarque, trop heureuse d'entendre quelqu'un confirmer ce qu'elle voulait entendre: elle adorait ce manteau et il lui allait bien. Elle chercha un mot accompagnant le cadeau, puisqu'il en laissait un chaque année, et ne fut donc pas étonnée lorsqu'elle le trouva finalement.

 _Joyeux Noël, Hermione!_

 _J'espère que la veste te plaît, mais comme Ginny m'a aidé à la choisir, je n'en doute pas! J'espère juste que la taille est la bonne, sinon, tu pourras aller l'échanger (je t'ai laissé le numéro d'achat sur l'étiquette)._

 _Si je n'ai pas encore ouvert ton cadeau à l'heure qu'il est, sache que j'ai très hâte!_

 _Je t'embrasse._

Elle ouvrit encore d'autres cadeaux, pour certains accompagnés d'un mot, pour d'autres non. Elle reçut notamment une boîte de chocolats, du parfum et un peu d'argent de la part de ses parents, plusieurs vernis à ongles de la part de Lavande, Luna lui avait offert un porte-clé, aussi. Comme elle s'en était douté, Ronald ne lui avait rien adressé, mais elle n'en fut pas déçue. Elle avait enfin terminé de déballer tout ce qui lui était destiné et se tourna vers son homologue, ravie de ce début de matinée.

-Fini! s'écria-t-elle.

-Tu parles un peu vite, décréta-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Elle haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui lui faisait dire ça. Lorsqu'il ressortit, elle remarqua quelque chose entre ses mains, un petite boîte de couleur noire, très sobre. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la lui tendit.

-Tiens, reprit-il. C'est pour toi.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se sentit rougir. Elle commença à bégayer, et face à cette réaction plutôt inattendue, le blond se mit à rire tellement fort qu'il fut forcé de s'allonger, se tenant le ventre.

-Mais, Malefoy, je... Enfin, tu... Pourquoi? Mais, et la robe? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là?

-Ah, quelle hilarité, de si bon matin, c'est presque adorable, reprit-il en essuyant une larme de rire qui perlait au coin de son œil. Allez, tais-toi et ouvre.

Toujours aussi étonnée, la rouge et or ouvrit la boîte, surveillée par l'œil impatient de Drago, pour y trouver une paire de boucle d'oreille en argent. Légèrement pendantes, un petit diamant gris en forme d'ovale se dressait au bout de chacune d'elles. Les reflets de cette pierre étaient aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, et elle ne sut que dire. Elle ne parvint même pas à articuler un simple « merci », réussissant à peine à tourner sa tête vers son colocataire. Elles étaient magnifiques.

-Je les ai achetées en même temps que la robe. Je les avais déjà repérées en arrivant, c'est aussi pour ça que je t'avais demandé de sortir pour que je puisse payer. Elles seraient bien allées avec ta tenue d'hier soir, d'ailleurs, mais je voulais vraiment te les offrir aujourd'hui.

-Mais... Merci beaucoup, je... Enfin, Malefoy, je n'arrive vraiment pas à te cerner. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'offres tant de choses, tout d'un coup?

-Calme-toi, on dirait que tu vas faire une syncope! se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Je pense que j'en suis pas loin, oui! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dépensé autant pour moi?

-Tu dois pas être sans savoir que ma famille possède beaucoup d'argent, je me trompe? demanda-t-il, et lorsqu'elle fit oui de la tête, il poursuivit. Eh bien, mon père me transférait une partie de cette argent, avant. Sauf que je me sers à peine du quart de ce qu'il me donne, alors j'ai énormément d'argent de côté et lorsque je me dis que je pourrais en dépenser un peu pour m'amuser, je finis par acheter des trucs complètement débiles et dénués de sens à mes yeux. Pour une fois, j'ai décidé d'en faire quelque chose d'utile et de faire plaisir à quelqu'un.

-Mais pourquoi me faire plaisir à moi?

-J'en sais rien.

-On était pas censés être ennemis?

-Dis donc, tu as l'air d'avoir du mal à tourner la page, toi. Ne dit-on pas que les ennemis d'hier font les amis de demain?

-Non, je ne crois pas que ça se dise, Malefoy...

-Oh... Qui aurait cru que je serais savant au point d'inventer un proverbe, plaisanta-t-il. Je suis sûr que d'ici quelques années, tout le monde l'utilisera. Bref. Peu importe, je sais qu'aux yeux de tout le monde ça aurait été plus logique que j'offre quelque chose à Pansy, ou quelqu'un de ce genre. Mais je n'en avais pas envie, les filles de cette espèce penseraient que je fais ça juste pour coucher avec elles. Au final, elles viendraient me rejoindre dans mon lit, le soir. Eh, ça pourrait être cool... pensa-t-il tout haut.

Hermione soupira et tenta de lui mettre une petite claque en souriant.

-Irrécupérable, Malefoy.

-Je sais, je sais. Bon, ça te fait plaisir?

-Evidemment, que ça me fait plaisir! Ça me surprend aussi beaucoup... Tu sais, tu n'y étais vraiment pas obligé, je me sens vraiment gênée, je n'ai rien pour toi, moi... se lamenta-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu m'offres quelque chose en retour. Je te l'ai dit, je ne reçois jamais de cadeaux.

Hermione sourit tristement, abattue face à ce garçon qui n'avait rien reçu pour Noël. Ce sentiment s'amplifia lorsqu'elle vit qu'aucun paquet ne l'attendait au pied du sapin.

Elle savait déjà qu'elle irait lui acheter un cadeau à Pré-au-Lard, dès que possible.

-o-o-o-

En ce jour qui se voulait spécial, Hermione s'était permis de prendre son temps dans la salle de bain: elle s'était fait couler un bain d'eau chaude et y était restée durant pas loin d'une heure entière, prenant soin de son corps en l'hydratant avec différents masques. Elle avait aussi passé un bon moment à jouer avec la mousse très abondante, mais elle avait fini par éclabousser l'entièreté de la pièce, riant de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était ressortie quelques minutes plus tard avec une serviette enroulée autour des cheveux, s'efforçant de garder un air innocent, mais son allure peu naturelle alarma Drago, qui jusque là lisait calmement le livre de la veille, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs surpris de lui-même. Il croisa le regard plein de malice de la jeune fille qui se dépêcha de retourner dans sa chambre, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, comme une enfant qui ne voulait pas être accusée de sa propre bêtise. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, appréhendant ce qu'il allait y trouver, et il ne fut pas déçu: les murs, le sol, le miroir, le lavabo, le fond de la baignoire, tout, absolument tout était recouvert de mousse à l'odeur savonneuse. Drago soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Granger, tu abuses! hurla-t-il sur un ton amusé. T'en as foutu partout!

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles! cria-t-elle à son tour sur un ton innocent. Ce n'est pas moi!

Sa réponse arracha un petit rire au blond qui sortit sa baguette puis l'agita pour nettoyer les dégâts. Tout de même, elle aurait pu le faire elle-même.

-o-o-o-

Elle se décida enfin à sortir de la salle commune après y avoir passé toute la matinée et même une partie de l'après-midi. Elle n'était pas descendue manger, la faim n'étant pas au rendez-vous, sans doute avait-elle abusé sur les petits fours la veille. Elle s'habilla en vitesse avant d'enfiler une paire de baskets qui traînait sous son lit et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle la dépassa, une voix l'interpella et elle sursauta.

-Hermione, Merlin merci j'avais peur que Malefoy sorte avant toi!

Elle serra les poings. Les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux. Il avait déjà gâché le bal, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse de même pour Noël? Elle se retourna vers lui, rouge de haine.

-Eh bien vois-tu, j'aurais préféré que ce soit lui qui sorte en premier et qu'il te renvoie là d'où tu viens!

-Calme-toi, par pitié, calme-toi... Je suis tellement désolé pour hier, j'aurais préféré ne pas tenter de faire la paix plutôt que de le faire de cette manière...

-Faire la paix?! hurla la rouge et or, hors d'elle, les yeux exorbités. Tu voulais faire la paix?! Tu te fous de moi, Ronald?! Tu étais ivre mort! Comment veux-tu faire la paix dans cet état, hein?! Comment?! Tu me dégoûtes! Comment as-tu eu de quoi te bourrer à ce point?!

-Je suis désolé, Hermione, je suis sincèrement désolé, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est Harry qui m'a tout raconté ce matin, je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas...

-Non mais je rêve! C'est une blague?! Tu ne te souviens pas du mal que tu fais aux gens, et tu viens t'excuser comme une fleur de choses dont tu ne peux avoir de remords puisque tu ne t'en rappelles pas! Abruti!

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

-Bien sûr, que je m'en veux, Hermione, pas besoin de m'en rappeler pour ça...

-Ne m'approche pas! gémit-elle accompagnée de quelques larmes.

Il avait refait un pas. La gifle partit d'elle-même.

-Hors de ma vue, Ronald.

-Hermione... tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

-Dégage!

Il ne se fit pas prier une seconde de plus et fit demi-tour, tête baissée, probablement frustré que les choses ne se soient pas déroulées comme il les avait imaginées. Hermione était indignée, totalement choquée qu'il ose venir lui parler seulement quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle était de bonne humeur avant cela. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser contre ce dernier, pour finalement se retrouver assise, la tête entre les mains. Ronald venait de disparaître à l'angle du couloir, mais malheureusement, la déception qu'il venait d'apporter à Hermione était restée là.

Ce ne fut que quand Blaise l'aperçut et décida donc de venir vers elle qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était peut-être recroquevillée contre le mur depuis un peu trop longtemps.

-Hermione, tu vas bien? s'inquiéta-t-il.

L'intéressée leva la tête vers lui, l'expression vide.

-Oui, ça va, commença-t-elle. Ron... Ron a voulu venir me parler. Je lui ai dit de repartir.

-Quelle ordure... Tu ne devrais pas rester par terre, j'ai vu plein de saletés au sol sur le chemin, dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Merci.

Elle s'appuya sur lui pour se relever et une fois debout, il sourit en posant les yeux sur la petite fiole de verre.

-Je vois que tu l'as bien reçu.

-Quoi? Ah, oui, se reprit-elle. Merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

-J'espère que tu ne le portes pas juste pour me faire plaisir et que ça te plaît vraiment!

-Oui, bien sûr! Je l'ai trouvé original, et ça me donne une raison de penser à toi de temps en temps!

Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre. Ils discutèrent rapidement, aucun des deux n'aborda le sujet concernant ce que le Serpentard lui avait dit la veille et ils ne parlèrent même pas de la lettre. Vers la fin de la conversation, il lui demanda de venir lui parler si quoi que ce soit de nouveau se produisait avec Ron, certifiant qu'il serait là pour elle. Ensuite, il demanda à Hermione s'il pouvait entrer voir Drago, cette dernière prononça alors le mot de passe et appela son homologue pour qu'il vienne accueillir son ami dans la salle commune et elle repartit de son côté pour aller rendre visite à ses amis et les remercier de leurs cadeaux.

-o-o-o-

Le soir venu, et un bel après-midi dans les dortoirs féminins de sa maison passé, Hermione remonta dans sa salle commune. Harry était venu la voir à propos de Ron, qui lui avait déjà tout raconté à peine de retour. Le survivant ne lui en voulait absolument pas d'avoir réagi de la sorte. La brunette lui avait alors confié que même si elle avait vraiment voulu accepter ses excuses, sa conscience ne lui aurait pas permis.

Elle était ensuite montée dans son ancienne chambre où elle y avait retrouvé ses amis, les remerciant. Elles l'avaient remerciée à leur tour. Puis après deux heures de commérages sur la soirée de la veille, en évitant soigneusement le passage où Ron entre en scène, la jeune fille avait décidé de retourner dans ses appartements. Sur le chemin, elle avait croisé un groupe de Serdaigle, dont Luna, et elle en avait profité pour la remercier également. Elle s'occuperait d'Hagrid lorsqu'elle le verrait. Elle arriva enfin à destination et décida de se mettre au lit directement, ayant pour projet de se lever tôt le lendemain matin: les magasins seraient ouverts et elle pourrait acheter son cadeau à Drago. Elle comptait utiliser l'argent offert par ses parents à des fins personnelles, mais tant pis, après tout ce qui avait eu lieu ces derniers temps, elle n'avait envie de rien de particulier et voulait vraiment remercier le vert et argent de toutes ses actions. En parlant de lui, il n'était pas présent dans la salle commune, contrairement à son habitude. Elle s'approcha lentement de la porte de sa chambre et y colla son oreille. Elle s'apprêtait à toquer pour vérifier s'il était là, mais ses ronflements le trahirent. Elle laissa s'échapper un petit rire et se rendit dans sa chambre à elle, décidant d'imiter son homologue. Ainsi, après s'être changée, elle se glissa sous ses draps et mit du temps à trouver le sommeil, hantée par l'image d'un Gryffondor aux cheveux roux. Mais lorsque la fatigue s'empara finalement d'elle, elle dormit d'un sommeil paisible et sans rêve.

-o-o-o-

Bellatrix soupira. Toujours les mêmes discours, toujours les mêmes paroles excitantes, mais jamais de réel passage à l'action. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose: voir le concret de ses propres yeux, être témoin, même acteur du début de cette extermination.

 _Bellatrix, je lis tant d'impatience sur ton visage..._

-Quand pourrons-nous passer à l'action, Maître?

 _Sois patiente, très chère, sois patiente... Ce n'est plus qu'une affaire de quelques jours..._

L'assemblée fut dissoute. Plus que quelques jours.


	11. Serpent et objet moldu

Hermione était réveillée depuis l'aurore tant elle était excitée d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, car s'il lui restait de l'argent après avoir acheté le cadeau de Drago, elle pourrait en profiter pour elle-même. Elle avait demandé à Luna de l'accompagner puisqu'elle était la seule de ses amis qui ne se douterait pas qu'elle allait offrir quelque chose au Serpentard, et d'ailleurs, même si elle le savait, cela pourrait lui sembler normal et elle en ferait une totale abstraction. Arrivée l'heure du rendez-vous, elle s'était postée à l'entrée de l'école, attendant son amie de chez Serdaigle, qui arriva quelques minutes après la lionne. Elles se saluèrent et se mirent en route pour faire leurs achats, Luna ayant aussi quelques courses à faire. Elles transplanèrent une fois en dehors de l'enceinte du château et firent ensuite face au décor des boutiques, grouillant de monde pour leur premier jour d'ouverture depuis le début des vacances. Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent pour faire leur premier magasin, ce qui arrangea la Gryffondor: elle allait pouvoir choisir un cadeau sans éveiller les soupçons. Quoique, si elle venait à tomber sur un autre élève dans le magasin de Quidditch, elle risquait d'être démasquée, tout le monde à l'école sachant à quel point elle ne portait pas ce sport dans son cœur. Elle entra donc timidement, peu habituée à fréquenter ce genre de boutiques, et n'y connaissant rien à rien, elle ne savait même pas ce qui serait le plus utile ou ce qui ferait le plus plaisir à Drago, d'ailleurs elle n'y pensait que maintenant, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait déjà en sa possession. Elle soupira et se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'acheter un vêtement ou quelque chose de ce style. Cette boutique présentait tout un tas d'article, qu'il s'agisse là de balles, de balais, de manuels, de tenues ou d'encore des tas d'autres choses, mais rien à faire, elle ne savait que choisir. Elle fit demi-tour, bredouille, et fit ainsi plusieurs magasins, sans jamais rien trouver. Finalement, après plus d'une heure de recherche, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle sourit, victorieuse, et se dit qu'elle ne trouverait jamais mieux. Elle s'excusa donc auprès de la blondinette et se dépêcha de se rendre vers un magasin assez reculé vendant des objets moldus, dans lequel elle avait repéré un ordinateur très peu cher quelques temps plus tôt. La qualité n'y serait pas au rendez-vous, mais Drago n'en saurait rien puisqu'il n'avait pas la moindre connaissance de ces objets, et elle priait Merlin pour que ce qu'elle recherchait soit encore disponible. Elle était enfin arrivée devant le magasin et poussa la porte en verre pour se retrouver dans une boutique plutôt étroite. Elle tourna la tête en direction de l'endroit où était interposé l'appareil auparavant et constata avec dépit qu'il ne s'y trouvait plus. Elle grimaça mais décida de s'avancer vers le vendeur pour savoir s'il lui restait quelque chose du même modèle, ou dans la même gamme de prix. Fort heureusement pour elle, l'ordinateur n'avait pas été vendu, simplement retiré de l'exposition car il y était présent depuis trop de temps. Hermione fut grandement rassurée et lorsque le vendeur revint de l'arrière-boutique, le petit appareil rangé dans une boîte, qu'il glissa dans un sac, elle déposa la somme due sur le comptoir et repartit, heureuse.

-o-o-o-

La rouge et or avait passé la journée sur ses devoirs de vacances, ayant voulu attendre le soir pour offrir son cadeau au Serpentard. Maintenant qu'elle était descendue dîner et qu'elle avait aperçu le blond sortir de la Grande Salle, sa seule hâte était d'en faire de même pour se rendre dans sa salle commune. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'emballer davantage l'appareil, qui était déjà soigneusement rangé, et l'avait stocké sous son lit en attendant le moment venu. Elle termina de manger en vitesse et prétexta avoir des choses à terminer pour que ses amies la laissent repartir sans rien demander, après quoi elle monta les différents escaliers quatre à quatre pour finalement atteindre ses appartements. Elle entra après avoir donné le mot de passe et se dirigea vers sa chambre, tout excitée.

Si deux ans de cela quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle serait excitée à l'idée d'offrir un cadeau à celui qui avait été son pire ennemi, elle serait sûrement tombée à la renverse, et pourtant, c'est ce qui était en train de se passer.

Elle se saisit du sac qu'elle tira délicatement vers elle, elle l'empoigna ensuite avant de se rendre d'un pas sûr vers la chambre de son homologue. Elle toqua trois fois.

-Sors de là, Malefoy, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer!

Elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, posant le sac face à elle, sur la table, les yeux rivés vers la porte du jeune homme, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle lui sourit tandis qu'il la dévisageait, sans bien comprendre ses intentions. La brunette tapota la place à côté d'elle de sa main pour lui faire comprendre de venir s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit, et elle ôta le sac de la table pour lui fourrer dans les bras.

-Tiens, dit-elle en tentant de cacher sa nervosité, c'est pour toi.

Le Serpentard sortit le contenu du sac, qu'il laissa ensuite tomber au sol, et haussa un sourcil.

-C'est très gentil de ta part, Granger, mais... Tu pourrais me dire ce que c'est?

-Ouvre la pochette et tu verras bien!

Il s'exécuta, mais ne sembla pas plus éclairé.

-Euh... Je ne sais pas si je suis bête mais je ne comprends toujours pas, confirma-t-il ainsi les impression de la lionne en sortant l'ordinateur. C'est quoi cette vieille plaque grise? A quoi est-ce que ça sert?

Ces paroles laissèrent échapper à la Gryffondor un rire attendri.

-Regarde, il faut l'ouvrir comme ça, reprit-elle sur un ton plus sérieux en alliant le geste à la parole, puis tu appuies sur cet énorme bouton rouge et ça s'allume!

Le blond sursauta en voyant l'écran noir être parcouru d'une intense lumière.

-Ah, oui effectivement, ça s'allume! dit-il la main sur le cœur pour reprendre ses esprits.

Elle sourit.

-Ça s'appelle un ordinateur. C'est un objet moldu. Celui-là n'est pas dernier cri mais je n'ai trouvé que ça dans mon budget.

-Un objet moldu? Je croyais que les objets moldus ne fonctionnaient pas dans l'école?

-Excepté ici. J'ai eu une permission spéciale de Dumbledore, il était d'accord avec moi sur le fait que cela pourrait grandement m'aider dans mes devoirs de préfète, et dans mes devoirs tout simplement d'ailleurs.

-Ton geste me touche tout particulièrement, Granger, mais... Que veux-tu que j'en fasse?

-Eh bien je sais que tu ne comptes probablement pas t'en servir pour travailler, mais tu peux jouer à des jeux dessus.

-Des jeux, genre, comme les échecs?

-Pas tout à fait. Attend, laisse-moi te montrer.

Elle prit l'ordinateur sur ses genoux, lui expliquant comment se servir de la souris qu'elle avait posée sur la table, comment cliquer, elle lui expliqua également ce qu'il était utile de savoir, les programmes auxquels il ne devait pas toucher, elle lui présenta les différents dossiers et ce qu'il pouvait faire avec, et finalement vint le tour des jeux. Il écoutait ses explications avec sérieux et demandait même parfois à effectuer de lui-même la manipulation qu'elle venait de faire. Cela rappela à Hermione l'été où elle avait appris à son père comment se servir de la technologie, quelques années auparavant. Le vert et argent était fasciné devant l'appareil, écarquillant les yeux chaque fois qu'une fonctionnalité l'amusait. Hermione songea qu'à ce moment précis, il ressemblait presque à un enfant.

-Mais c'est génial ce truc! Pas si cons ces moldus! Ton espèce remonte de quelques places dans mon estime, Granger! plaisanta-t-il.

-Par contre, je pense que si tout le monde savait que tu t'extasiais en ce moment-même devant un appareil moldu, tu baisserais drôlement dans la leur... rétorqua-t-elle.

-Juste... Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as offert ça?

-Eh bien... hésita-t-elle. Parce que... Parce que j'en avais envie et que j'avais les moyens pour le faire.

-Granger, tu n'avais pas à te sentir obligée de m'offrir quelque chose parce que moi je l'ai fait. Si toi tu avais les moyens, moi j'étais largement au-dessus. Si tu tenais vraiment à me faire découvrir les ornadeurs, tu n'avais qu'à m'en parler et j'en aurais acheté un!

Elle explosa de rire, manquant de tomber du canapé et fut même obligée de se tenir le ventre, puis réussit tout de même à se calmer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Drago, vexé qu'elle se moque de lui.

-Tu as dit ornadeur, remarqua-t-elle, ce qui relança son fou rire.

-Mais... Tu ne m'as pas dit que ça s'appelait comme ça?

-Pas du tout! C'est un ordinateur, Malefoy!

-Alors c'est quoi un ornadeur? demanda-t-il, sûr et certain qu'elle lui avait parlé de ce mot juste avant.

-Mais rien! Ce n'est rien du tout! reprit-elle en souriant.

-Je ne comprendrai donc jamais le vocabulaire moldu...

-Pour en revenir à ce que tu disais, je ne me suis pas sentie obligée de t'offrir ça, c'est juste que quand on me fait quelque chose, j'aime bien rendre la pareille. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée.

-Oh, c'en est une! s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Ne va pas croire que je t'en veux de m'avoir fait un cadeau.

Ils restèrent là quelques temps avant d'aller se coucher. Aussi loin qu'elle puisse chercher en son esprit, c'était bien là la première fois qu'elle allait se coucher, le sourire aux lèvres grâce à son colocataire.

-o-o-o-

-Alors miss Granger, vous pensez-vous à la hauteur de vous en occuper avec monsieur Malefoy? Cela ne sera probablement pas différent du bal de Noël, vous devriez en être capable.

La brunette venait d'écouter un discours d'un quart d'heure de la part de son professeur de métamorphose, lui suggérant de préparer la soirée du Nouvel An avec l'aide de son homologue. Bien sûr, cette suggestion était à prendre comme un ordre direct, elle n'avait donc pas vraiment le choix et accepta. Elle devait maintenant aller convaincre Drago de l'aider, ce qui n'avait pas été chose facile pour Noël, mais comme il avait finalement pris plaisir à accrocher des décorations partout dans la Grande Salle, peut-être que réitérer l'expérience ne le dérangerait pas tant que ça? Elle arriva avant même de s'en rendre compte et une fois dans la salle commune, elle toqua à la porte du serpent. Elle entendit un bruit qui lui confirma qu'elle pouvait entrer et elle ne se fit pas prier.

-Tiens, Granger, tu tombes bien! Je crois que l'ordinateur ne marche plus, se plaint-il. Il faut que tu le répares!

-Pas besoin de le réparer, tu as juste à le recharger. En fait, tu dois prendre le fil qui est là, dit-elle en désignant le câble qui traînait au sol, et mettre cet embout là dans ce trou là, et la partie avec deux petits embouts, tu la mets ici, poursuivit-elle en branchant le chargeur dans la prise. Appuie sur le bouton et ça se rallumera comme par magie.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit de faire et s'émerveilla.

-Mais c'est vraiment incroyable!

-Oui, je sais, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça, dit-elle avant qu'il ne se tourne vers elle pour l'inviter à continuer. McGonagall m'a demandé de m'occuper d'organiser la soirée du Nouvel An avec toi comme on l'a fait pour Noël, car elle était satisfaite de notre travail.

-Oh merde, on aurait dû tout bâcler et on nous aurait laissé tranquille...

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas de le faire, Malefoy, et on a pas vraiment le choix, alors il va falloir que tu me donnes un coup de main. Je te rassure, on a juste à choisir les musiques et le menu, les décorations restent les mêmes. Et il faudrait qu'on ait terminé ça demain...

-Demain?! Mais elle déraille la vieille, elle aurait pas pu prévenir plus tôt?!

-Je suis d'accord, ça fait un peu court comme délai, mais il va falloir prendre sur nous.

-Un peu court?! cria-t-il, outré, un peu court, tu dis?! Autant écrire cinq parchemins sur les dragons en deux heures, le résultat sera le même: ce sera ni fait ni à faire parce qu'on aura pas eu le temps de s'y prendre correctement.

-Et bien on devrait s'y mettre maintenant, comme ça on aura peut-être une chance d'avoir terminé demain.

Il soupira et se résigna à suivre la brunette, laissant l'ordinateur à son triste sort, posé sur le lit. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller éteindre l'appareil.

-Malefoy, quand tu ne te sers pas de l'ordinateur, éteins-le ou il va vraiment finir par ne plus marcher, et débranche le quand le voyant sera vert!

Le serpent était déjà bien devant elle, en direction des cuisines, pour voir avec les elfes ce qu'il était possible ou non de faire, et elle soupira, essayant de le rattraper.

-o-o-o-

Quelques heures et un menu peaufiné plus tard, les deux préfets en chef s'autorisèrent à descendre pour manger. Ils s'étaient longuement disputés sur le repas de la future fête , comme chaque fois qu'ils étaient amenés à travailler ensemble, mais finalement ils étaient parvenus à se mettre d'accord. Ils avaient commencé à préparer une playlist et avaient décidé de poursuivre après le dîner si la fatigue ne venaient pas les en empêcher, auquel cas ils termineraient le lendemain. Puisqu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle très tard en comparaison à l'heure d'arrivée des autres, il restait peu de monde autour des tables lorsqu'ils vinrent s'asseoir. Heureusement pour Hermione, Lavande était encore là et elle décida d'aller s'asseoir près d'elle, pendant que Drago s'était assis avec Blaise, que la jeune fille salua d'un signe de tête.

-Salut, Lavande.

-Salut, Hermione! la reçut-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Tu as l'air épuisée!

-C'est ça de préparer une soirée avec Malefoy.

-Tu organises une soirée? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été mise au courant? demanda-t-elle d'un ton ironique. Eh, attends... Pourquoi est-ce que cette fouine t'aide à organiser ça?

-Oh, la rassura son amie, c'est pas que je veuille te cacher une soirée, ni que j'en organise une avec Malefoy par pur plaisir, c'est juste que de toute façon tout le monde y participe puisque c'est celle du Nouvel An et que McGonagall veut qu'on s'en occupe, lui et moi.

-Je préfère entendre ça! Au fait, en parlant de Malefoy... Je le vois souvent faire des allers-retours suspects en ce moment, sortir du château, revenir, tout ça... J'espère qu'il ne manigance rien de bizarre, sous-entendit-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, et ça ne sert à rien que je lui en parle, il m'enverrait encore promener...

Lavande n'était pas au courant que Drago et elle s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, et elle préférait lui mentir pour éviter de se faire assaillir de questions. Il était évident qu'elle parlerait au blond dès que possible de ce que venait de lui annoncer son amie aux cheveux bouclés, elle-même n'ayant rien remarqué. Peut-être que ce comportement avait un lien avec l'attaque qu'il avait subie il y avait bientôt un mois de cela.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle réussit néanmoins à voir Blaise se lever et elle ne s'attarda pas sur son assiette, laissant son amie finir sa part de forêt noire tranquillement. Elle se leva et se dirigea dans la même direction que son ami, courant pour le rattraper et lorsqu'il la remarqua, il s'arrêta.

-Blaise, salut! lança-t-elle.

-Salut, Hermione. Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, ça va. En fait, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose...

-Je t'en prie, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Ça concerne Malefoy... Quelqu'un m'a confié qu'il avait un comportement étrange ces derniers temps, et je voudrais savoir si tu sais quelque chose à ce propos...

-Tout dépend de ce que cette personne entend dire par étrange.

-Et bien, il fait souvent des allers-retours entre le château et l'extérieur...

-Si ce n'est que ça, tout va bien, non? Je pense qu'il va juste faire des emplettes à Pré-au-Lard de temps à autre, voilà, tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter pour si peu, sinon je n'imagine pas ce que tu vas ressentir le jour des ASPIC.

-Si tu le dis... Je te fais confiance, Blaise.

Ils changèrent de sujet pour parler de leur journée, Hermione lui parla de la rencontre entre Drago et un ordinateur, ce qui fit rire le vert et argent qui au passage la remercia pour son cadeau qu'il avait eu un peu en retard. Ils avaient repris leur marche et une fois arrivés aux escaliers, Blaise l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et elle aussi décida de remonter dans sa salle commune.

-o-o-o-

 ** **NOUVEAU RÈGLEMENT:****

 ** **I- Chaque Sang-de-Bourbe trouv**** ** **é s**** ** **era**** ** **tué.****

 ** **II- Les biens du Sang-de-Bourbe mort reviennent au fidèle ayant mis fin à ses jours.****

 ** **I**** ** **II**** ** **\- Les sangs purs et mêlés se refusant à l'éventuelle collaboration demandée se verront**** ** **sanctionnés**** ** **eux-aussi.****

 _ _Que chacun d'entre vous applique ce règlement à la lettre. Nous débuterons nos agissements à la première minute de la nouvelle année. Bien sûr, vous ferez tous sans exception partie de la danse. Tous à vos baguettes, et je vous souhaite d'avance une très heureuse année.__


	12. Aux douze coups de minuit

**Réponses aux reviews**

 **Mama:** Dans les derniers chapitres, Hermione pleure souvent car la situation s'y prête, ses problèmes avec Ron la rendent triste, elle ne comprend pas le comportement de Drago à son égard et puisqu'elle est en dernière année, elle est complètement stressée par ses ASPICS. Mais ne t'en fais pas, cet aspect va se calmer un petit peu par la suite! :) Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise en tout cas! Pour ce que Blaise a dit à Drago dans la salle commune, si tu parles de ce qu'il se passe dans le chapitre 6 lorsqu'ils sont dans la salle commune de Drago et Hermione, c'était juste une discussion banale entre deux amis. Si tu parles d'autre chose, alors je ne me rappelle même plus de ce qu'il se passe dans ma propre fiction et c'est grave haha, donc n'hésite pas à le préciser dans une prochaine review si je t'ai parlé du mauvais passage! Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review en publiant le chapitre précédent, j'ai vu que tu l'avais écrite le 25 décembre mais elle vient seulement d'apparaître aujourd'hui, alors qu'on est le 28. Bonne lecture! :)

 **-o-o-o-**

Tout était terminé et en place, les élèves arrivaient les uns à la suite des autres dans la Grande Salle et allaient passer le réveillon du Nouvel An tous ensemble. Hermione se sentait nostalgique, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle connaîtrait ce genre de fêtes à Poudlard, puisque excepté les soirées de Halloween, de Noël et du Nouvel An, l'école n'organisait aucune fête. Elle se demandait si les autres élèves pensaient la même chose qu'elle et elle se dit qu'il valait mieux passer une bonne soirée sans se soucier du fait que ce soit la dernière.

Elle arrivait aux côtés de Ginny, habillée de la même robe que le jour de Noël, puisque de toute façon elle n'avait toujours pas fait réparer l'autre.

Le monde était déjà réunis, un verre à la main, discutant ou riant. C'était un rassemblement qui n'avait lieu que pour ce genre d'occasions et le buffet semblait encore plus rempli que la semaine précédente. Les elfes avaient fait un excellent travail.

La musique était déjà en route mais personne ne dansait, comme à chaque début de soirée quelle qu'elle soit. Hermione cherchait Harry dans la foule, mais elle était trop dense et elle parvenait à peine à discerner les plus grandes élèves du collège. Elle soupira, ayant du mal à passer entre les différents petits groupes d'élèves, qu'ils soient de première ou de dernière année, et réussit finalement à s'extirper de la masse. La rouquine était derrière elle et grimaça lorsqu'un troisième année lui marcha malencontreusement sur le pied. La brunette la laissa passer devant elle et se hissa à sa suite, mais elle se sépara de son amie lorsqu'elle aperçut Blaise au loin.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée derrière lui, elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne. Il sursauta légèrement à son contact et fit face à la rouge et or.

-Hermione! Tu m'as fait peur.

-Excuse-moi, répondit-elle en souriant, ce n'était pas le but. Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu passer Harry par hasard?

-Harry? Non, ça ne me dit rien, désolé. Il n'est peut-être pas encore arrivé.

-Je pense aussi. Malefoy n'est pas avec toi?

-J'ai voulu passer le chercher tout à l'heure mais il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas prêt. Il me rejoindra plus tard.

-Tu veux que j'aille voir où il en est?

-Oh, tu sais, je peux bien survivre quelques minutes de plus sans lui, la rassura-t-il. Il viendra quand il viendra.

La jeune fille lui sourit et se saisit d'un gobelet derrière elle pour se servir du soda.

-Le temps est orageux, je trouve, lui confia le jeune homme. C'est pas habituel ici, à cette période de l'année.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait sombre, répondit-elle en portant le gobelet à ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas grave s'il y a un orage, on est protégés ici.

Hermione tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle et aperçut le brun y pénétrer. Elle sourit au vert et argent et s'éloigna vers Harry. Celui-ci arrêta de bouger lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher de lui et l'enlaça lorsqu'elle fut assez proche. Le rouquin n'était pas là, remarqua la jeune fille. Elle se demandait s'il comptait venir, mais au final peu lui importait. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la sœur de ce dernier qui était postée un peu plus loin en compagnie d'autres filles de sixième année, de qui elle se sépara pour les rejoindre.

C'est à cet instant qu'un éclair vint perturber l'obscurité du ciel et que le coup de tonnerre qui retentit quelques secondes plus tard fit sursauter quelques personnes. La Gryffondor tourna la tête vers Blaise, qui lui offrit une mine inquiète. Il avait raison, il était très peu habituel de voir des orages éclater en cette période de l'année.

-Merde, je croyais qu'ils avaient annoncé de la neige pour demain, s'éleva la voix de Seamus près du trio.

-C'est pas que je veuille te décevoir, mon vieux, mais c'est plutôt mal parti, lui répondit Dean.

Hermione se tourna vers le survivant.

-Au fait, Ron n'est pas venu? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Non, ça ne lui disait rien. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas répéter l'épisode de Noël.

-Je vois, répondit la brunette sans la moindre compassion dans sa voix. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, après tout.

Quelques éclairs plus tard, les élèves dansaient au rythme de la musique, s'autorisant à goûter à ce qui se trouvait sur les tables, si bien que rapidement les elfes durent débarquer avec de nouveaux plateaux remplis. Hermione remarqua que Drago n'était toujours pas là alors qu'il y avait plus d'une heure qu'elle était arrivée mais elle fut rassurée en voyant que son ami était avec un groupe de Serpentard et qu'il semblait s'amuser autant que les autres. La lionne décida de se faufiler entre les élèves pour aller s'asseoir plus loin et lorsqu'elle vit une chaise libre, elle se précipita pour être sûre que personne ne la prendrait sous ses yeux. Elle se resservit un verre de soda et elle ne prêta attention à la personne assise à côté d'elle que lorsque cette dernière lui adressa la parole.

-Hermione?

Elle tourna la tête vers la voix masculine qu'elle reconnut comme celle d'un garçon qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir.

-Ronald, répondit-elle en commençant à se lever.

-Hermione, attends, la retint-il. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir m'ignorer comme ça éternellement...

-Et pourtant, j'aimerais. Tu sais, il y a des choses qu'on ne répare jamais.

-Tout le monde fait des erreurs, dit-il en se levant pour la suivre, je t'en prie essaie de me pardonner! Je ne m'obstinerais pas autant si je ne tenais pas réellement à toi, j'ai mal quand je te vois rire avec les autres alors que je sais que je n'ai plus droit à une amitié de ce genre. Je me sens remplacé...

-Et puis-je savoir par qui?

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas, dit-il sur un ton nostalgique en lançant un regard involontaire vers Blaise.

-Ron, quand vas-tu arrêter de tout ramener à lui? Le fait que je me fasse d'autre amis ne veut pas dire que je ne tiens plus autant aux autres. Mais ça, je crois que tu l'as compris un peu trop tard.

Cette fois-ci elle s'éloigna pour de bon mais ne trouva plus d'autres chaises. Peu importe, elle resterait debout.

-Lâche-moi, Ron, je t'ai dit de... commença-t-elle en sentant quelqu'un la retenir par le poignet. Oh, Ginny, excuse-moi.

-Tu as vu Ron? s'étonna alors son amie.

-Oui, il a essayé d'arranger les choses. Encore une fois.

-Et alors?

-Et alors je lui ai dit que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer, répondit la brunette sur un ton certain.

-Tu sais, Mione... Ce n'est pas à moi de juger, je le sais très bien, mais... Tu ne trouves pas que tu es un petit peu dure avec lui? Il souffre vraiment tu sais, je pense qu'il a suffisamment été puni pour ce qu'il t'a fait...

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir, levant les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai, la rouquine avait raison. Et elle devait reconnaître que Ron lui manquait, à elle aussi. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre sur elle et à retourner voir le rouquin, mais lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers les sièges où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, il n'était plus là. Elle soupira.

L'orage, qui jusque là s'était calmé, avait fait son retour, plus intense encore qu'au début. Les éclairs semblaient s'être rapprochés du château, le bruit du tonnerre sonnait comme une explosion et se faisait de plus en plus sourd. Certains élèves s'échangeaient des mines inquiètes, quelques première et deuxième année s'étaient entassés dans un coin probablement par peur de ce genre d'intempéries, mais la grande majorité d'entre eux n'y prêtaient pas la moindre attention et continuaient de s'amuser. Néanmoins, Blaise ne faisait pas partie de ceux-là, et s'approcha vers Hermione, l'entraînant avec lui plus loin dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Blaise?

-Ce n'est peut-être que moi qui me fais des idées mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je sais qu'il fait nuit, mais les nuages sont trop sombres pour être ordinaires et je trouve que l'atmosphère est anormale.

-Tu as peut-être raison, mais je ne pense pas que quelque chose de particulier soit...

Elle fut forcée de se taire lorsqu'un énième éclair fusa dans le ciel, suivie de près par l'horrible son qu'était le tonnerre. Des cris horrifiés s'élevèrent, y compris de la part des professeurs, alors qu'une qu'une fenêtre explosa littéralement, éparpillant des morceaux de verres au pieds des élèves. L'explosion du premier vitrail fut rapidement suivie de celle de tous les autres de la salle et tout le monde se précipita hors de celle-ci pour se mettre à l'abri. L'électricité se coupa, provoquant d'autres cris paniqués. Hermione sentait son cœur battre, elle n'y voyait plus rien et marchait sur les pieds d'autres élèves. Elle entendit malgré tout la voix du directeur résonner devant elle, leur demandant de se rendre dans leur dortoir. Ils s'exécutèrent tous, chacun commençant à prendre la direction de leurs appartements, mais un rire inconnu s'éleva dans leur dos. Hermione, qui faisait partie de ceux qui fermaient la marche, se retourna pour faire face à trois hommes encapuchonnés qui se tenaient droits, à quelques mètres d'elles. Elle tenta de courir, horrifiée, sachant à qui elle avait affaire. Elle commença à trembler au moment où le silence tomba. Elle ne faisait même plus attention aux élèves qui se trouvaient partout autour d'elle, qui devaient être exactement dans le même état.

Personne ne le savait alors, mais minuit venait de tomber.

 _Bonne année à tous, chers élèves de Poudlard! Je ne suis pas là pour ruiner votre petite fête, n'ayez crainte, simplement pour venir faire une certaine déclaration._

Hermione le savait, plus personne n'osait respirer. Le silence sonnait comme une obligation face à la voix du Lord Noir, et même Dumbledore ne dit rien. Mieux valait le laisser terminer de parler.

 _Je vous remercie pour votre accueil plus que chaleureux,_ ironisa Voldemort en constatant avec joie les visages apeurés qui se tenaient face à lui. _En cette nouvelle et prometteuse année, j'ai pris une décision très importante, et très pertinente qui plus est pour le monde des sorciers. Vous avez tous conscience qu'il existe différentes races en notre monde, une race pure qu'il est important de conserver, mais également une race que nous aurions du exterminer depuis le jour où elle a fait son apparition. Je me demande même pourquoi personne avant moi-même n'a eu l'idée de le faire! poursuivit-il en riant. Pour en revenir aux faits, cette race à exterminer est la clé de ma présence au sein de votre école, puisque je pense qu'il serait bon de commencer ici, et maintenant. Quoi de mieux que de commencer un génocide par une école afin de faire passer le message correctement?_

La brunette avait tant bien que mal réussi à reculer. Il parlait des Sangs-de-Bourbe. Elle le savait, de qui d'autre pouvait-il bien parler?

 _Alors, que chacun d'entre vous s'étant reconnu comme sang impur s'avance courageusement. Peut-être que votre honnêteté vous sauvera._

Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, personne ne bougea. Personne excepté Albus Dumbledore, qui avait commencé à faire jaillir des éclairs de sa baguette.

Hermione se questionna sur la façon par laquelle ils étaient parvenus à entrer, en tout cas il était évident qu'ils étaient la cause de l'orage. La baguette du vieux directeur continuait de lancer des éclairs rouges, mais en vain, chacun d'entre eux était dévié par celle du Lord Noir. Les élèves les plus jeunes avaient été ramenés dans leurs dortoirs par leurs préfets, seuls restaient les sixième et septième année, qui n'avaient pas tenu à suivre.

Drago. Hermione pensa soudain à lui, et réfléchir longuement. Son père était un Mangemort. Lui n'était pas venu à la fête. Voldemort venait de débarquer au beau milieu de la Grande Salle avec un groupe d'adeptes. Était-il, de près ou de loin, lié à tout cela?

La Gryffondor tourna les talons et aperçut d'autres encapuchonnés arriver de tous côtés, elle poussa alors un cri pour avertir ceux qui se situaient autour d'elle. Tous dégainèrent leurs baguettes, et ce fut bientôt un flot d'éclairs qui traversait l'entièreté du château. Certains couraient, tentant d'échapper aux hommes en noirs, tandis que d'autres se défendaient, eux et leur école, par le biais de sortilèges qu'ils avaient appris en cours, autant dire que leur puissance n'était pas suffisante. Heureusement pour Hermione, son niveau dépassait cela, elle qui avait passé des heures entières depuis son entrée à l'école à consulter des manuels de sortilèges avancés. Elle utilisa quelques uns d'entre eux pour ériger une barrière autour d'elle et de ses camarades qui étaient près d'elle, mais évidemment, cela ne suffit pas face aux forces du mal. Le combat s'intensifiait peu à peu, et le professeur MacGonagall arrivant derrière eux leur hurla de sortir du château, leur criant que le professeur Chourave les attendaient dehors, qu'elle les conduirait en sécurité, mais Hermione lança un regard vers Harry, puis vers Ginny, qui tous deux lui confirmèrent d'un signe de tête qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre intention de partir, contrairement à une foule d'élèves qui détalèrent en direction de l'extérieur, suivis par des Mangemorts qui furent stoppés par le professeur de métamorphose.

Seuls eux trois étaient restés avec la ferme intention de se défendre, malgré que les professeurs leur ait demandé de partir, mais il était plus urgent de se battre. Le bruit de fond n'était construit que par les éclairs tirés des baguettes, les pas sonores des élèves qui couraient ainsi que de hurlements atroces. L'orage déferlait toujours, et la lueur de la foudre et des baguettes constituait la seule lumière qui éclairait le château.

Le directeur continuait de se battre contre le Lord Noir, lançant éclair sur éclair, déterminé à protéger son école et ses élèves. Dans ses yeux luisait la détermination d'un père à sauver ses enfants, la fierté de pouvoir défendre une cause qui lui était cher. Dans ses yeux luisait ce que l'on put alors appeler sa dernière lueur de vie.

 _Avada Kedavra!_

Hermione arrêta de respirer.

Un éclair vert venait de jaillir.

Sous ses yeux venait de tomber l'être humain qu'elle tenait probablement le plus haut dans son estime.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore rendit, ce jour, son dernier souffle.

Tout s'enchaîna: MacGonagall lança d'autres sortilèges, le Lord Noir, riant d'un rire bien trop cruel, disparut, et Hermione, incapable de bouger, choquée de ce qu'elle venait de voir, se sentit tirée en arrière par Harry.

-Hermione, il faut partir, vite!

Sous l'effet d'un sortilège lancé par l'un des adeptes de Voldemort, le plafond s'écroula, séparant la brunette de ses amis.

-Harry! hurla-t-elle. Ginny!

-Hermione! répondit la rousse. Hermione, fais le tour par le passage derrière toi, on se retrouve aux escaliers! Dépêche-toi, on a pas une seconde à perdre!

La rouge et or essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et s'exécuta. Elle courut à s'en causer une entorse, mais n'en avait que faire, elle ne devait pas se retrouver seule au milieu de ce champs de bataille, les professeurs étant tous de l'autre côté. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle ne savait même pas où elle allait, ni si elle prenait le bon chemin. Elle passa devant une porte. Elle entendit un bruit sourd. Elle allait hurler, mais deux mains vinrent se placer sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

-Granger, bordel, Granger la ferme c'est moi!

-Malefoy? s'étonna-t-elle alors qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer.

-C'est quoi tout se raffut dans la Grande Salle?

-Malefoy, je... tenta-t-elle d'articuler entre deux sanglots. Tu dois venir, enfin je veux dire... Dumbledore est mort...

Sa voix s'était brisée et elle ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase.

-L'école se fait attaquer?! demanda-t-il un peu plus violent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Oui...

-Merde, merde, merde, merde! hurla-t-il, hors de lui. J'aurais du m'en douter! Bordel, quel con! Granger! Suis-moi, tu dois surtout pas rester seule!

Elle hocha la tête et accepta la main qu'il lui tendit. Il se mit à courir, mais trop rapidement pour la jeune fille. Il passèrent devant la salle sur demande, et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de la laisser là, où elle serait à l'abri. Mais cette dernière s'était agrippée tellement fort à sa main qu'il avait déjà compris qu'elle ne comptait pas la lâcher, et se résigna donc, forcé de ralentir un peu l'allure. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux escaliers, Hermione était essoufflée mais fut ravie de voir ses amis l'attendre de l'autre côté. Leur mine ne changea pas lorsqu'ils virent le Serpentard en sa compagnie, au contraire, ils avaient même l'air rassurés qu'elle n'ait pas accomplie le trajet toute seule, et peu importait de la voir avec l'un de leurs ennemis tant qu'elle était en un seul morceau. Les deux préfets se lâchèrent les mains et avancèrent en courant vers les deux autres Gryffondor, qui accueillirent Hermione avec une étreinte.

-Gardez un œil sur elle, ordonna le serpent. Je pense que vous savez aussi bien que moi pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là.

Pour la première fois de l'histoire de leur scolarité, ni Harry, ni Ginny, ni Hermione ne contestèrent un ordre du blond, qui se dirigea vers le lieu de la bataille.

Il trouva tout en ruine: les vitraux brisés, étalés aux quatre coins du château, le plafond troué par endroit, le sol jonché de meubles qui devaient se trouver à l'étage supérieur quelques minutes plus tôt à peine.

Et le cadavre du directeur, étendu sur le sol. Drago poussa un grognement et courut le long du couloir, escaladant les décombres, dans le but de retrouver le groupe du Lord Noir, et les professeurs qui devaient encore se battre à l'heure actuelle. Il courut aussi vite que ses forces le lui permettaient, encore plus vite que lorsqu'il avait voulu mettre Hermione en sûreté, et s'en voulut de ne pas être resté avec elle.

Il était là pour tous les Sangs-de-Bourbe, certes. Mais il était avant tout là pour elle.

-o-o-o-

 _ _Dimanche 30 novembre 1997__

 _ _Drago était allongé dans son lit. Il avait reçu une lettre de son père quelques jours plus tôt lui disant de l'attendre ce jour dans sa chambre puisqu'il comptait lui rendre visite et lui confier une tâche que lui seul était en mesure d'accomplir. Il attendait donc ainsi depuis une heure, voire peut-être plus. Il commençait à sincèrement s'impatienter et il ne sut comment, mais il sentit enfin la présence impressionnante de Lucius Malefoy embaumer la pièce. Il s'assit et la silhouette de l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds se tenait devant lui, au pied de son lit. Il se leva et se tint tellement droit que ses os craquèrent.__

 _ _-Père.__

 _ _-Bonjour, Drago. Je vois que tu as eu le courage de m'attendre.__

 _ _-Je n'aurais jamais dérogé à l'une de vos demandes, père.__

 _ _-Tu m'en vois rassuré. Comment vas-tu?__

 _ _-Je vais bien, merci.__

 _ _-Tant mieux. Il n'y a pas de place pour les mauvais sentiments avec la tâche que je vais te confier. C'est un ordre direct du Maître, Drago, tu ne peux le refuser.__

 _ _-Je vous écoute, père. Que dois-je faire?__

 _ _-Vois-tu, nous avons beaucoup ri de ton triste sort lorsque nous avons appris que tu ne partagerais plus tes appartements avec les autres élèves de ta hauteur, mais avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais crois-le ou non, nous y avons trouvé un certain avantage.__

 _ _-Vraiment? s'étonna faussement le jeune homme.__

 _ _-Tu n'es au courant que d'une infime partie des idées du Maître, mon fils. Mais tu peux être honoré d'être parmi les premiers à apprendre son grand projet, celui qui révolutionnera le monde des sorciers.__

 _ _-En quoi consiste ce projet, père?__

 _ _-Exterminer les Sangs-de-Bourbe. Et là est l'intérêt que nous avons trouvé à ta situation.__

 _ _Le vert et argent avala difficilement sa salive, commençant à voir petit à petit où son père voulait en venir.__

 _ _-Nous te demandons alors, mon cher fils, de commencer le travail. N'est-ce pas là une grande preuve de confiance? Le Maître porte beaucoup d'espoir en toi. Il est certain que tu feras un excellent Mangemort, et attend que tu lui obéisses pour la première fois en tant que preuve qu'il ne se trompe pas. Hermione Granger n'est-elle pas la meilleur amie d'Harry Potter, cible primaire de notre Maître? Qu'est-ce qui, plus que sa mort, pourrait affaiblir ce pauvre garçon? Tu n'auras qu'à la tuer dès son retour dans cette salle, mon cher fils, et tu feras la fierté de tous les Mangemorts.__

 _ _-Mais père, n'est-ce pas risqué? Ne serait-il pas préférable d'attendre qu'une sortie soit organisée? Commettre ce genre de crime dans l'enceinte de l'école est le meilleur moyen de nous faire repérer, dit-il dans l'espoir de gagner du temps.__

 _ _Pour rien au monde il ne voulait ôter une vie, pas même celle d'Hermione Granger.__

 _ _-Ne sois pas stupide, Drago. Tu t'évaderas aussitôt après, je t'attendrai ici-même et tu partiras avec moi. Nous rejoindrons le Maître au manoir, et tu seras officiellement des nôtres.__

 _ _-Père, je vous assure que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe sait se défendre.__

 _ _-Es-tu en train de contester les ordres du Maître?! hurla alors Lucius Malefoy.__

 _ _-Ce n'est pas cela, père... C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, répondit le blond, sûr de lui.__

 _ _L'homme aux longs cheveux rit jaune, levant sa baguette.__

 _ _-Tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre, n'est-ce pas? Tu me déçois grandement, Drago.__

 _ _L'intéressé lâcha un cri de douleur perçant, et son corps commença à se déchirer sous l'effet de la formule qui venait d'être prononcée par son père. Il s'écroula au sol, inconscient, son sang se déversant peu à peu au sol, s'infiltrant dans les creux du parquet.__

 _ _-C'est ainsi, que l'on s'y prend.__

 _ _Le Mangemort repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant le jeune Serpentard étendu sur le sol, laissé pour mort.__

 _ _Ce ne fut qu'une fois la nuit tombée que la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille paniquée qui entreprit de le soigner, et qui, alors qu'il était inconscient, l'emmena jusque l'infirmerie.__

« Je t'ai toujours fait du mal, Hermione Granger. Je t'ai toujours fait du mal, alors en ce jour, laisse moi te protéger comme tu m'as sauvé la vie ce soir là. »

-o-o-o-

Les trois Gryffondor couraient hors de la salle des escaliers, à la poursuite du blond, sur la demande d'Hermione. Elle ne comptait pas le laisser y aller seul, pas si c'était pour le retrouver une fois de plus dans une mare de sang, mais cette fois-ci sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Ils le retrouvèrent au bout d'un certain temps après avoir plusieurs fois tourné dans le château. Il avait du rencontré Blaise sur le chemin puisqu'ils étaient maintenant tous les deux.

Pour une fois, lions et serpents allaient devoir s'entraider.

Pour les rapprocher, cette bataille serait plus efficace que tous les projets de potions.

Ils entendirent des pierres s'écrouler et coururent tous dans cette direction, où ils trouvèrent MacGonagall et un groupe d'élèves se battre contre quatre encapuchonnés. Ils arrivèrent face à eux et se joignirent au combat, faisant fuser les sortilèges, Drago se risqua même à lancer un éclair vert. Une voix pris alors le dessus sur tout le bruit.

-Mon fils, quelle déception me causes-tu toujours plus de jour en jour!

Le Serpentard sursauta. Il savait à qui il avait affaire.

-Veux-tu me forcer à poursuivre ce que j'ai commencé l'autre jour, Drago?

Il ragea, et c'est en poussant un cri de colère qu'il se dirigea vers son père. Des larmes de haine se déversèrent hors de lui, tandis qu'il continuait d'user du sortilège interdit, hurlant à chaque coup de baguette.

Les autres, de leur côté, tentaient tant bien que mal de se défendre et de répondre aux sortilèges. Hermione était terrifiée, elle jetait les sorts à l'aveuglette, priant au petit bonheur la chance pour qu'ils atteignent leur cible. Elle tournait sur elle-même, lançait des sorts de protection, puis offensifs.

Elle ne s'interrompit qu'en voyant un éclair vert jaillir, mais cette fois-ci pas de la baguette de Drago. Elle se tourna et vit avec horreur que le sortilège de mort lui était destiné, son corps entier se crispant, s'apprêtant à recevoir le sortilège entre les deux yeux.

Mais le ciel en avait décidé autrement.

-Hermione!

Le blond venait de crier son nom. Il avait eu le temps de la bousculer assez fort pour qu'elle tombe au sol, la sauvant de ce terrible destin. Mais les éclairs verts continuèrent de fuser, et Ginny hurla. Drago se releva et entoura Hermione de ses bras, se dirigeant le plus loin possible de cette scène, entraînant la jeune fille hors d'ici.

-Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais?! On peut pas les laisser se battre seuls!

-Ils sont assez nombreux et ça ira très bien sans nous, on doit se tirer! Mon père en a après nous!

-Pourquoi après nous?!

-Pose pas de questions et cours!

En voyant les éclairs verts les rattraper, elle se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de faire la désobéissante et elle se mit à courir. Elle allait passer par un couloir, mais Drago lui attrapa le poignet pour la détourner.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de l'école. Elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie, et une fois à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du château, alors qu'elle était hors d'haleine, Drago lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent.

-o-o-o-

Le décor qui les accueillit n'avait rien à voir avec l'école. Tout n'était qu'arbres, mousse et humidité. Ils se laissèrent tomber au sol.

-Où sommes-nous? questionna la brunette.

-J'en sais rien, répondit le blond, essoufflé. Mais le mieux dans cette histoire c'est que mon père ne le sait pas non plus.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de reprendre son souffle, étendue dans le sol mouillé. Au loin se dessinait l'enceinte du château, dont les fenêtres luisaient tantôt d'une lumière verte, tantôt d'une lumière rouge.

Hermione pria Merlin lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la couleur verte prenait plus régulièrement le dessus, et pria pour que tout cela cesse, afin qu'elle puisse retrouver ses amis, et en vie.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que le chapitre vous a plu! Je fais un petit aparté à la fin de celui-ci pour dire que je pars en vacances jusqu'au 5 janvier, je compte donc publier le prochain chapitre en revenant. Puisque je n'ai écrit que jusqu'au chapitre 18 et que je veux avoir le temps d'écrire la suite sans avoir à paniquer car je n'ai plus rien à publier en réserve, je pense mettre en ligne un chapitre par semaine, le samedi, sauf si vient un moment où j'écris suffisamment pour me permettre de publier plus. Mais comme mes études me prennent aussi du temps, je ne promets rien!**

 **Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, en espérant que ceux qui ont fêté Noël ont eu de beaux cadeaux et ont pu profiter de leur famille.**

 **Merci d'être si nombreux à me lire et à la prochaine! :)**


	13. Lutte contre les forces du mal

**Réponses aux reviews**

 **EloMioneS:** Merci pour ta review! Je ne prends pas du tout mal ces petits points que tu as soulevé, bien au contraire, c'est en reconnaissant ses défauts qu'on progresse! Comme je l'ai expliqué avant le premier chapitre, les douze premiers chapitres de cette fiction, je les ai écrits il y a deux ans. J'avais donc seize ans et j'étais peut-être un peu immature dans ma vision de certaines choses (et je reconnais volontiers que je ne suis sans doute pas encore la personne la plus mature qui soit dans mon écriture). J'aurais très bien pu modifier ces passages, mais soit, j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire. D'ailleurs, ce treizième chapitre est le premier que j'ai écrit depuis que j'ai décidé de reprendre ma fiction, je ne sais pas si cela va se ressentir mais deux ans séparent mes précédents chapitres de celui-ci. Pour le personnage de Ron, ne t'en fais pas, il ne va pas rester insupportable très longtemps, et pour le côté battante de Hermione, il sera davantage développé au cours de la deuxième partie de la fiction que je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire mais dont j'ai déjà tous les événements en tête. Je te remercie beaucoup de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir fait part de ton ressenti, à très vite et bonne lecture! :)

 **-o-o-o-**

Les deux jeunes gens regardaient l'école se teinter successivement de rouge, puis de vert, de façon cyclique. Hermione ne savait pas qu'il les ferait transplaner si loin et voulut repartir vers le château pour épauler ses amis, qui en avaient probablement besoin. Elle jeta un regard vers son homologue et entreprit de courir, mais celui-ci la rattrapa de justesse par le poignet. Elle se stoppa net, se retournant dans sa direction, les yeux embués de larmes tant par la peur pour ses amis que par la frustration de ne pouvoir être à leurs côtés dans des temps si durs. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, il relâcha légèrement la pression qu'il exerçait sur son bras qui, il ne l'avait pas remarqué sur le moment, était sans doute un peu trop forte. Voyant qu'elle s'était complètement arrêtée et qu'elle lui faisait désormais face, il retira sa main.

\- Malefoy, laisse-moi repartir!

\- Et te faire tuer?! Hurla-t-il.

\- C'est peut-être ce que les autres sont en train de subir, et je n'ai pas envie de laisser ça se dérouler sans rien faire!

\- Ecoute, si quelqu'un meurt, c'est inévitable alors si je peux au moins préserver une vie, je ne vais pas me gêner, même si c'est la tienne!

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, réalisant qu'elle n'avait rien à répliquer.

\- Ils sont venus pour les gens comme toi. Et sans vouloir te faire peur, tu as une raison de plus que les autres d'être ciblée.

Elle comprit tout de suite le sous-entendu. Elle était amie avec Harry, oui, et elle savait bien que cela ne jouerait pas en sa faveur aux yeux de Voldemort. Ce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre, c'est pourquoi Malefoy s'entêtait à vouloir la garder en vie. Même s'il avait soi-disant mûri et qu'il se comportant désormais comme un homme et non plus comme un gamin qui semblait avoir des choses à se prouver, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait risqué sa vie quelques minutes plus tôt afin de la sauver du sortilège de mort. Il l'avait même appelée par son prénom, sûrement sous le coup de la panique et pour être sûr que la jeune fille l'entende et s'écarte si jamais il n'arrivait pas à le faire à temps. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi le vert et argent n'était pas avec sa famille, bien qu'elle soit indiscutablement du mauvais côté, car il avait toujours semblé être soumis à son père, ou bien ce n'étaient là que quelques apparences qu'il suffirait de chasser dans de tels moments. Elle était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir, elle aurait bien d'autres occasions de le faire.

\- S'il te plaît, on peut au moins marcher vers le château? Ce n'est peut-être pas plus sécurisant qu'on ne soit que deux en pleine nature, si on nous retrouve je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

\- Bien, se contenta-t-il de répondre en reconnaissant qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Non, en fait, non, poursuivit-il avec une idée en tête. On va transplaner jusque notre salle commune.

\- Malefoy, enfin, on ne peut transplaner depuis ou vers l'enceinte de Poudlard, Dumbledore a…

Elle s'arrêta, une boule dans la gorge. Elle venait seulement de s'en rendre compte. La magie mise en place par Dumbledore avait quitté ce monde avec ce dernier, et elle réalisa alors que Malefoy et elle avait bel et bien transplané depuis l'école, confirmant qu'il ne restait rien à faire pour sauver le vieux directeur. Elle souffla longuement. Un air désolé sur le visage, bien que pas si triste, Drago lui tendit sa main. Elle la saisit, tête baissée, ferma les yeux, sentit un vertige, et lorsqu'elle se rendit la vue ne se trouvait plus dans le même décor. Le fond sonore avait lui aussi changé, on entendait à nouveau des éclairs, qui avaient pour origine la bataille qui se disputait un peu partout dans l'établissement. Le Serpentard lâcha la main de la jeune fille et commença à lancer des sortilèges qui lui étaient inconnus. N'ayant pas l'habitude d'ignorer l'existence de sorts, elle sembla intéressée et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de poser la moindre question, il indiqua:

\- Ce sont des sortilèges de protection bien plus poussés que ceux que tu peux apprendre dans tes bouquins. Tu vois, si tu en sortais le nez de temps en temps, tu pourrais te confronter à la réalité et apprendre de nouvelles choses, finit-il non sans une pointe d'ironie.

Hermione se renfrogna, presque vexée, mais se dit que ce serait immature de sa part et que son homologue voulait sans doute juste détendre l'atmosphère. Lorsqu'elle le vit avancer vers la sortie, elle l'interpella.

\- Eh, où est-ce que tu vas?

\- Voir où en sont les autres. Si les Mangemorts viennent par ici, ça devrait les retenir suffisamment jusqu'à mon retour.

\- Laisse moi venir avec toi!

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu as bien plus de risques que les autres de te faire tuer, c'est hors de question.

\- Malefoy tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, cria-t-elle en avançant vers lui, alors je viens avec toi! Je n'ai pas à...

Lorsqu'elle fut rendue à son niveau, il l'arrêta en la bousculant bien plus violemment qu'il l'aurait voulu et elle tomba à terre. Choquée, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et sans un regard pour elle, il fit demi-tour et sortit en claquant la porte. Trop interloquée pour bouger, elle ne le suivit pas, restant au sol. Des visages fusèrent soudainement dans son esprit, celui d'Harry, en passant par Ginny, par Luna, par Blaise, par Dean, Seamus, Lavande, même par Ronald, par chacun de ses amis dont elle ne connaissait l'état actuel, elle serra les poings et daigna se lever. Elle se dirigea à son tour vers la porte, empruntée quelques secondes auparavant par Drago, et la claqua à son tour. Elle avança sans avoir de destination particulière, priant juste pour tomber sur quelqu'un qui soit encore en vie sur le chemin et pour réussir à retrouver Harry et les autres. Elle traversa plusieurs couloirs, le silence semblait d'être fait lorsqu'elle était sortie de ses appartements, elle se dit alors que ce devait être terminé et espérait plus que jamais que son camp soit vainqueur, et surtout entier. Elle bifurqua à droite lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au bout d'un couloir, prit les escaliers au bout d'un autre et ne trouvant personne, elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de se rendre à la Grande Salle, là où tout s'était déroulé. Là-bas plus qu'ailleurs elle avait des chances de retrouver du monde. A son plus grand soulagement, elle ne tomba sur aucun cadavre lors de sa traversée du château, et quand elle fit face à la grande porte menant à là où elle souhaitait aller, son cœur s'accéléra et sans réellement pouvoir se contrôler, ses jambes la conduisirent plus rapidement. En entrant, son ventre se serra. Toute la décoration était ruinée, des trous s'étaient formés ça-et-là dans le sol, au plafond, dans les murs, tout était sens-dessus-dessous, et plus dur encore à regarder, le cadavre d'Albus Dumbledore trônait encore au fond de la pièce. Hermione détourna le regard pour faire fuir ses larmes et aperçut plus loin un groupe d'élèves, qui semblaient encercler quelqu'un ou quelque chose, alors elle se précipita. Elle ne connaissait aucun d'entre eux, ils étaient tous de la maison Poufsouffle et étaient un ou deux ans plus jeunes qu'elle. Ils étaient attroupés autour de l'un des leurs qui était blessé à l'épaule, mais rien de grave à ce qu'elle put voir, et lorsqu'elle se fut assurée que tout irait bien pour eux, et qu'elle s'était un peu plus renseignée quant à ce tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle décida de partir. Elle ne retrouverait pas les autres ici. Une fille du groupe de jaunes et noirs lui ayant appris que le professeur McGonagall avait chassé les Mangemorts de la Grande Salle, elle entreprit de se rendre dans le bureau de celle-ci en espérant la trouver accompagnée des élèves qu'elle recherchait. Elle y alla cette fois-ci en courant, et lorsqu'elle fut rendue devant le portrait qui la séparait de la petite pièce appartenant à son professeur de métamorphose, elle prononça le mot de passe qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle avait eu besoin du retourneur de temps en troisième année, et qui n'avait depuis jamais été modifié. Le portrait pivota et laissa entrer la jeune sorcière. Elle sentit son cœur lourdement retomber dans sa poitrine, lui provoquant un soulagement énorme, lorsqu'elle vit que plusieurs élèves étaient déjà réunis ici, parmi lesquels Harry, Ginny et Drago, qui lui lança un regard noir. Elle repensa alors à la scène qui s'était passée juste avant qu'il ne quitte la salle commune et ressentit une légère vexation, qu'elle réprima aussitôt en voyant la vieille dame l'accueillir avec un regard rassuré. Hermione observa les alentours et fit le tour des élèves présents, et fut alors heureuse de constater la présence de Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Drago, Luna et Dean. Elle espérait que les autres aillent bien, mais savoir que la plupart de ceux pour qui elle s'était fait un sang d'encre étaient ici sains et saufs la délivra d'un poids. McGonagall, qui jusqu'alors était assise, se leva pour toiser chacun des élèves présents un par un.

\- Ce qu'il vient de se passer est inadmissible. Jamais nous ne nous serions attendu à un tel acte. Jamais nous n'aurions pu penser qu'ils feraient de cette école leur première cible.

Elle semblait tellement en colère, dévastée, et on sentait dans sa voix la pointe de tristesse qu'elle tentait de masquer, sans doute due à la mort de son supérieur.

\- Le plus grand sorcier de notre génération a rendu son dernier souffle. Nos élèves courent un grave danger. Nous allons les renvoyer chez eux, dès demain. Il est hors de question de poursuivre une année normale en sachant que ce genre d'attaques pourrait très bien se reproduire. Le ministère doit déjà être au courant à l'heure qu'il est et ne nous laissera pas le choix de toute façon. Nous sommes en temps de crise, mes petits, et nous n'allons pas pouvoir rester sans rien faire. Mettez-vous en sécurité, retournez parmi vos familles. Les aurors se chargeront du reste.

Le silence retomba. Tout le monde baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi dire. Plus rien d'autre que les respirations de chacun ne venait entraver le silence, qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant, une gêne, un sentiment de malaise s'était installé, et les élèves présents osaient à peine se regarder. McGonagall se leva.

\- Allez vous coucher. Vous préparerez vos affaires demain.

\- Non.

Tout le monde releva la tête et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de protester. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que ce soit Malefoy.

\- Comment voulez-vous qu'on dorme après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir? Notre directeur est mort, l'ennemi a porté atteinte à notre sécurité et Merlin merci grâce à vous il n'y a eu qu'une seule victime, dont ils ont eu l'air de se contenter. Mais vous avez raison. Ils peuvent revenir. Ils _vont_ revenir. Inéluctablement. Alors, non, je n'irai pas me coucher, non, je ne ferai pas mes affaires et non, je ne repartirai pas demain bien sagement comme vous l'espérez. Fermez l'école si ça vous chante, moi j'y reste. De toute façon je n'ai nul part ailleurs où aller, je pense que je ne suis plus le bienvenu chez mes propres parents. Vous ne mettriez pas un de vos élèves à la rue, tout de même?

Minerva l'observa silencieusement, un air interloqué sur le visage, et s'apprêta à répondre mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais tu as raison, commença-t-il à l'attention de Malefoy. Nous ne pouvons pas ignorer les événements de ce soir, reprit-il pour l'assemblée. Nous devons faire quelque chose. On est pas prêt à survivre dehors si des gens comme ça viennent pour nous oppresser. On a que seize ou dix-sept ans, même les plus talentueux de nous ne feraient pas le poids contre eux, et ça s'est vu ce soir. On a tellement peu d'expérience, on doit continuer à s'entraîner, et quel meilleur endroit que Poudlard pour y arriver? Moi aussi, je resterai.

Bien vite, un murmure monta, et tous ne firent plus qu'une seule voix, chacun affirmant qu'il resterait là, qu'il ne partirait pas peu importe que l'école ferme ou non. Le professeur de métamorphose, émue, s'autorisa à verser quelques larmes, après toute l'émotion de la soirée, et lorsque les élèves eurent fini de revendiquer leur volonté de rester ici, elle reprit la parole.

\- Mademoiselle Weasley, monsieur Zabini, mademoiselle Lovegood, occupez-vous de prévenir les élèves de votre maison de faire leurs affaires et de prévenir leurs parents. Le Poudlard Express décollera demain à onze heures. Je me chargerai juste après des élèves de Poufsouffle.

\- Nous n'irons pas avec eux, vous le savez, relança Dean. Et je pense que d'autres qui ne sont pas ici voudront rester avec nous.

Minerva sembla réfléchir. Après un temps, elle répondit au Gryffondor.

\- Réunissez les sixième et septième années dans vos salles communes et envoyez les autres dans leurs dortoirs. Enfin, pas vous, monsieur Zabini, l'affiliation de certains élèves de cette école est trop douteuse. Dites leur ensuite que ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent rester. Je m'occupe de mon côté de réunir les professeurs, nous discuterons et aviserons demain.

Ils obéirent. McGonagall se dirigea vers les cuisines pour avertir la maison Poufsouffle, et tous repartirent en direction de leur salle commune, les préfets en chef ne faisant pas exception, mais le vert et argent partit bien en tête, et ne ralentit pas lorsque Hermione lui hurlait de l'attendre. Une fois arrivée au niveau de ses appartements, elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture avant que le portrait se referme complètement et trouva Drago assis sur le sofa, le regard vers le feu de cheminée qu'il venait sûrement d'allumer. Elle s'assit près de lui.

\- Malefoy, je peux savoir ce que tu as?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle soupira, se leva et s'agenouilla face à lui, barrant la route à son regard.

\- Malefoy, répond-moi bon sang! Je n'ai pas à me faire bousculer puis ignorer de la sorte!

\- Tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien, hein, dit-il après avoir marqué un temps d'arrêt, en plantant son regard dans les yeux noisette de la préfète. Tu ne comprendras jamais que j'essaie de te protéger, que si je t'ai poussée tout à l'heure c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes avec moi, pas parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sois là, mais pour te _protéger_ , Granger! Et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de te barrer d'ici sans savoir si la bataille est terminée, sans te préoccuper du fait que, peut-être, tu pourrais mal finir?! Il t'est inconnu, ce concept?! Tu ne penses à rien d'autre qu'à vouloir sauver les autres, Granger, si tu savais combien ça m'exaspère! Arrête de faire l'héroïne avec tes petits copains, et pense à ta vie, putain, tu penses à ta vie des fois?!

Elle encaissa, silencieuse. Elle ne savait quoi répondre, trop étonnée pour réfléchir correctement, trop épuisée aussi par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le regard perdu dans l'au-delà, elle ne bougea même pas lorsque Drago se leva et qu'il l'enjamba pour regagner sa chambre, et ne remarqua qu'il s'était arrêté un peu plus loin que lorsqu'il l'acheva de ces paroles:

\- Heureusement que tu m'as emmené à l'infirmerie, l'autre fois, parce que si j'étais dans cet état, c'était aussi un peu ta faute.

Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer et, définitivement atterrée par cette fête du Nouvel An qui avait tourné à la catastrophe, elle rassembla le peu de force qui lui restait pour se relever et s'allonger sur le canapé sur lequel elle s'était assise à peine plus tôt. Elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte, mais en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, elle s'était endormie.

-o-o-o-

Trois jours étaient passés depuis la soirée du Nouvel An. Minvera McGonagall avait été désignée comme directrice à la suite de Dumbledore, jugée par les élèves comme par les professeurs comme étant la succession la plus légitime, de part son ancienneté et sa réaction durant la récente bataille qui avait sans doute permis de sauvegarder quelques vies de plus. Il ne restait que très peu d'élèves pour peupler l'intérieur du château, qui en conséquence semblait plus grand encore à l'habituel. Les professeurs avaient tenté d'y remettre un minimum d'ordre, rebouchant les sols, redressant les murs. Une cérémonie en l'honneur du professeur Dumbledore avait eu lieu avec les professeurs et les élèves restants. Un représentant du ministère avait assité à cette dernière, et cela fit une excuse à Minerva pour expliquer le fait que certains élèves n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux: elle avait expliqué qu'ils avaient été proches du directeur et qu'ils repartiraient une fois la cérémonie terminée. Certains professeurs étaient partis, il fallait être le moins nombreux possible pour rester discret et ne pas éveiller les soupçons du ministère, qui n'aurait aucune raison de revenir à Poudlard s'ils la pensaient fermée. Des membres de l'équipe pédagogique ne restait plus que la nouvelle directrice ainsi que madame Pomfresh et Hagrid, et il avait été jugé utile de rappeler le professeur Lupin, qui avait formellement accepté de revenir au vu de la situation. Quant aux élèves, un certain nombre étaient restés, parmi les Gryffondor il y avait Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus et Dean, Luna était la seule Serdaigle, sans grand étonnement aucun autre Serpentard que Blase et Drago ne répondait présent et pour ce qui était des Poufsouffle, tous étaient rentrés chez eux. Minerva s'était contentée de leur annoncer leur retour imminent, ne tenant pas à mettre davantage de personnes en danger que les élèves qui avaient déjà pris cette initiative peu avant dans son bureau. Il avait alors été convenu que Luna et Blaise, pour ne pas rester seuls, s'installeraient dans le dortoir des Gryffondor avec ceux-ci, qui étaient les plus nombreux, et Hermione et Drago pourraient continuer à occuper leurs appartements, mais rien ne les y obligeait.

Hermione n'avait pas reparlé à Drago depuis, elle n'avait même pas essayé car lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule en sa compagnie, il semblait tendu, ce qui la dissuadait de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait passé ces dernières nuits dans sa chambre, mais puisqu'elle se sentait presque aussi seule en la compagnie de Malefoy que lorsqu'elle l'était vraiment, elle avait décidé qu'elle irait dormir avec ses camarades le soir même. Elle se sentirait bien mieux avec Ginny et Luna.

En revanche, elle avait pardonné à Ron, se rendant compte après ce douloureux épisode que la vie des autres ne tenait qu'à un fil, et le rouquin semblant toujours rempli de remords, elle avait décidé qu'il était temps de tourner la page. Hors de question de ne pas rester soudés dans une situation comme celle qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de mettre quelques affaires dans un petit sac en bandoulière histoire de passer la nuit, la Gryffondor sortit de sa chambre. Elle y trouva son homologue en train de lire, assis sur le sofa qui était désormais devenu le sien, puisqu'il y passait le plus clair de son temps lorsqu'ils ne s'entraînaient pas.

\- Je dors avec les autres, ce soir.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir une réponse, elle voulait juste le prévenir. Après avoir récupéré sa brosse à dent et sa serviette dans la salle de bain, elle sortit de la salle commune. Le temps qu'elle vérifie une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié – ce qui était idiot puisqu'elle n'aurait qu'à revenir si c'était le cas – elle entendit le portail derrière elle pivoter. Elle tourna la tête et vit Malefoy sortir, un sac par-dessus l'épaule. Il ne fit pas attention à elle et la devança sans même un regard. Elle sourit et avança derrière lui, sans chercher à le rattraper. De toute façon, ils se rendaient au même endroit. Quelle étrange pensée de se dire qu'il allait cohabiter avec Harry, qu'il avait toujours haï, et qu'ils étaient du même côté désormais.

Arrivés devant la salle commune des Gryffondor, dont l'accès ne nécessitait plus de mot de passe et qui restait toujours ouverte et accessible pour le peu d'élèves qui restaient, les deux préfets en chef entrèrent. Les autres les accueillirent avec le sourire, et s'ils ne furent pas surpris de voir que Hermione avait apporté des affaires, puisqu'elle les avait prévenus qu'elle dormirait avec eux ce soir, ils regardèrent étonnés le sac que Drago venait poser à côté d'un grand canapé rouge et or. Comprenant que lui aussi leur tiendrait compagnie pour la nuit à venir, ils ne dirent rien à ce sujet.

\- C'était fatigant, aujourd'hui, lança Luna pour mettre fin au long silence qui s'était installé.

Personne n'était vraiment joyeux, ces derniers temps, et s'ils s'amusaient parfois durant leurs entraînements, la réalité les regagnait vite, ils se rappelaient alors de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là et ne semblaient plus si amusés. Chaque soir dans la salle commune l'ambiance était tendue, personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit de peur que ce soit déplacé, alors ils se serraient les coudes en silence.

\- Assez, oui, répondit Ginny.

Drago avait sorti de son sac le livre qu'il lisait déjà quand Hermione l'avait prévenu de son départ. Il était parti s'asseoir en tailleur dans le coin du canapé à côté duquel il avait posé ses affaires, rouvrant l'ouvrage à la page à laquelle il s'était arrêté. Neville, qui était assis au sol, à côté, se pencha légèrement sur la droite pour tenter de voir la couverture du livre, mais n'y parvint pas. Remarquant cette tentative vaine, Blaise s'autorisa à déranger le blond dans sa lecture, tandis que Neville cherchait quelque chose qui venait de tomber de sa poche.

\- Où a bien pu tomber cette fichue graine! se plaint-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis? demanda ensuite le Serpentard.

\- Des sorts, répondit-il avec indifférence, le regard toujours rivé sur son livre.

\- Des sorts? s'interrogea Hermione. J'en ai lu, des livres de sorts, mais je ne le connais pas celui-là.

\- Normal, ce n'est pas le genre de sorts que tu utilises, répondit-il bien plus froidement qu'à Blaise.

Elle soupira. Quand allait-il donc se décider à lui reparler normalement?

\- Malefoy, ne me dis pas que c'est ce genre de sorts, sembla comprendre Ginny.

\- Je sais pas à quoi tu penses, Weasley.

\- De la magie noire, comprit également Seamus. Tu lis de la magie noire.

\- Vous êtes devenus perspicaces, chez les Gryffondor, ironisa-t-il sans lever les yeux.

Harry se leva.

\- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?! Tu es soi-disant du côté du bien mais tu te mets à te renseigner sur la magie noire! C'est quoi la suite, tu vas faire des Horcruxes?!

\- Rassied-toi, Potter, je ne compte tuer personne si ce n'est pas pour me défendre. Si tu penses réussir quoi que ce soit face au mal avec tes petits sortilèges d'écolier sage, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, et crois-moi, pour avoir souvent vu et subi les sorts de mon père, je sais de quoi je parle.

Hermione resta bloquée sur la fin de la phrase, repensant à ce fameux soir où elle avait dû l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne compte pas utiliser la magie noire pour les vaincre. Je me débrouillerai avec mes « petits sortilèges d'écolier sage », comme tu les appelles.

\- Tu sais, Harry, l'interpella Luna, Drago a peut-être raison. Et puis, si on ne s'en sert pas pour faire le mal, la magie noire n'est peut-être plus si noire que ça, n'est-ce pas? acheva-t-elle avec son innocence naturelle.

\- Il faudrait qu'on en parle avec les professeurs demain. Tous les moyens doivent être déployés pour nous améliorer, et je suis plutôt d'accord avec Luna, intervint Blaise en recevant un sourire de la blonde.

\- Bien. Si ça vous chante, on pourra leur en parler, acheva Harry.

Remarquant que Ron le regardait un peu de travers, il se rassit.

\- Je sais que c'est bizarre de voir cette fouine de notre côté, mais on va devoir s'y faire et accepter qu'il veut peut-être juste la même chose que nous, chuchota le rouquin à l'oreille de son ami pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

Pour toute réponse, le survivant hocha la tête et balaya l'assemblée d'un regard. Remarquant qu'il se faisait tard et qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas mangé, Seamus suggéra qu'ils aillent dans la Grande Salle, proposition qui fit l'unanimité. Tous se levèrent d'un même pas et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Drago, qui prenait un peu plus de temps que les autres pour mettre son marque-page et ranger son livre dans son sac, remarqua que son homologue l'attendait à l'embrasure de la porte. Il soupira. Lorsqu'il passa près d'elle pour sortir, elle se lança:

\- Malefoy, est-ce que je peux te parler?

Elle marchait à côté de lui, et voyant qu'il n'accélérait pas, elle considéra qu'il était d'accord.

\- Lorsque tu as dit que tu avais pour habitude de subir les sorts de ton père… Enfin, je veux dire… C'est ce qu'il s'est passé aussi, ce soir là?

\- Je t'ai déjà demandé de me lâcher, avec cette affaire.

Elle souffla longuement, mais n'insista pas, même si elle en mourrait d'envie. L'autre fois, il lui dit qu'elle était semi-responsable, et il osait encore dire que cela ne la regardait pas? Ce garçon était vraiment plein d'incohérences. Voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas semée pour rejoindre les autres qui étaient quelques mètres devant, et qu'il ne cherchait pas à le faire vu comment elle marchait lentement, elle décida de poursuivre.

\- Tu l'as eu où, ton livre? Je ne l'ai jamais vu, pas même à la réserve.

\- Mon père.

\- Il te l'a donné?

\- Non, je lui ai pris il y a longtemps.

\- Il n'a jamais essayé de le récupérer?

\- Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions, Granger.

Elle allait répondre, mais Ginny ne lui laissa pas cette opportunité.

\- Dépêchez-vous, tous les deux! cria-t-elle en se retournant.

Drago se dépêcha alors, et Hermione l'imita. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, qui n'avait pas été entièrement rénovée, il ne restait plus qu'une table qui était encore en état convenable. C'était autour de celle-ci que tout le monde mangeait, élèves comme professeurs, qui étaient d'ailleurs déjà attablés. Les quatre sourirent. Le petit groupe leur rendit leur sourire, s'assirent à côté et se servirent dans le grand plat qui trônait au centre.

Ces trois derniers jours, Minerva et Remus leur avaient enseigné des sortilèges un peu plus poussés que ceux qui étaient au programme, madame Pomfresh s'attelait à leur apprendre les premiers soins par le biais de quelques de sortilèges et de quelques plantes médicinales dont Neville apprenait les propriétés avec le plus grand sérieux qu'il puisse donner. Hagrid pour sa part n'avait pas grand-chose à leur apprendre, mais sa présence avait quelque chose de familier qui était plutôt rassurant, et il était toujours disposé à aider si quelqu'un le lui demandait.

Le repas se déroula silencieusement malgré quelques tentatives peu habiles de Hagrid pour engager une discussion, chose qu'il leur était difficile d'avoir depuis l'autre soir. Les professeurs ne semblaient pas plus guillerets que les élèves.

Le repas achevé, tout le monde retourna à la salle commune des Gryffondor tandis que les professeurs, pour leur part, regagnèrent les appartements qui leur étaient réservés.

Après s'être douchées, Hermione, Ginny et Luna étaient montées du côté des dortoirs des filles et allèrent toutes trois dans la même pièce, qui était celle où dormait Ginny le reste de l'année. Les trois filles s'allongèrent, mais chacune savait que les deux autres peinaient à trouver le sommeil.

\- Vous pensez que tout ce qu'on fait sert à quelque chose? demanda la rouquine.

\- Je l'espère, lui répondit Hermione.

\- Hermione, tu sais depuis quand Malefoy est de notre côté? poursuivit-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il est de notre côté, à vrai dire. Je sais juste qu'on a un ennemi en commun. Mais autant s'allier, si on est plus nombreux, on aura plus de chances de vaincre le moment venu.

\- Je ne pense pas que Drago Malefoy soit une mauvaise personne, intervint Luna. Je pense juste qu'il est un peu perdu, mais ça, je l'ai senti depuis longtemps. Peut-être que nous aider lui donne l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa voie?

\- Peut-être.

Le silence retomba. Hermione se tourna dans l'autre sens, et se rendit compte combien Drago Malefoy l'intriguait. Il était tellement mystérieux, il l'avait toujours été mais elle ne s'était jamais penchée sur ce cas avant de le côtoyer cette année. C'est vrai qu'il était surprenant de sa part d'accepter de travailler en vue du même objectif que les Gryffondor. Hermione se dit que cela devait avoir un rapport avec son père, qu'il était peut-être prêt à tout pour lui faire face, quitte à revoir ses relations sociales. Elle ferma les yeux.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui. Demain encore, elle allait devoir se dépasser.

-o-o-o-

 _Lucius, mon cher Lucius, ton fils nous a tous tellement déçus. Nous nous attendions tellement à le voir se ranger de notre côté, c'était comme une évidence. Et le voilà qui se met à sauver la vie d'une Sang-de-Bourbe!_

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Maître. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir me rattraper.

 _Je ne sais pas s'il est possible, Lucius, de rattraper la mise au monde d'un tel d'échec. Narcissa l'a compris, et elle pense pouvoir s'en tirer en fuyant._ Un rire bruyant s'éleva. _Quelle naïveté! Je suis content que tu n'aies pas fui, toi. Même si tu aurais peut-être dû. Tu me seras resté loyal jusqu'à la fin, quel dommage que tu m'aies tant déçu, et que tu ne sois pas assez précieux dans mes rangs pour que j'ai la clémence de t'épargner!_

Un éclair vert fusa, et dans un bruit sourd, le corps de Lucius Malefoy vint s'écraser au sol, inerte.


	14. La vérité rien que la vérité

**Réponse aux reviews**

 **allieblackpotter:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait super plaisir! Je suis contente que mon histoire et que ma version de personnage te plaisent. J'avais envie de mettre Blaise en avant car c'est un personnage que je trouve intéressant et qu'on en parle toujours trop peu! :) Comme je l'ai dit à la fin de je ne sais plus quel chapitre, le précédent ou celui d'encore avant sans doute, je compte mettre en ligne un chapitre tous les samedis. Pour le moment j'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 18 inclus, je dois donc m'activer pour écrire le reste haha! Merci encore et bonne lecture!

 **Dramione:** Tu voulais la suite, la voici! Contente que ma fiction te plaise et bonne lecture à toi!

 **-o-o-o-**

\- Avec plus de conviction, miss Weasley!

Ginny prononça une énième fois la formule du sortilège sur lequel elle s'exerçait depuis le début de la matinée. Elle n'était pas très loin du résultat escompté, mais n'était pas encore pleinement satisfaite, et le professeur McGonagall non plus. Chacun s'entraînait dans son coin sur diverses formules. Comme convenu, ils avaient demandé aux professeurs si apprendre la magie noire serait une bonne idée, et ces derniers s'étaient mis d'accord pour dire que ceux parmi eux qui avaient un excellent niveau pourraient s'atteler à cette tache, en restant très prudent néanmoins, mais que les autres devraient d'abord apprendre à maîtriser les sorts de magie blanche les plus poussés dans chaque domaine. Drago, Hermione et Harry avaient été les trois seuls à bénéficier de cette autorisation, mais le dernier préférait aider les autres à se mettre au point, peu désireux de se familiariser avec ce genre de sortilèges. Hermione quant à elle, ayant conscience de la gravité de la situation, se dit qu'elle aurait tout le temps pour les remords, et en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Luna, il était vrai qu'elle ne deviendrait pas mage noire juste en pratiquant cette sorte de magie qui lui était encore inconnue. Harry ne semblait pas tellement d'accord avec le fait qu'elle se laisse entraîner de ce côté par le Serpentard, et Hermione savait que Ron non plus ne l'était pas, même si depuis ce qu'il s'était passé au bal de Noël, il n'osait plus protester pour quelque raison que ce soit face à ce qu'elle faisait. Peu importe, l'heure n'était pas aux enfantillages, et elle était seule maîtresse de ce qu'elle voulait apprendre. Elle laisserait Drago être son partenaire d'entraînement et le professeur Lupin être leur superviseur pour aujourd'hui.

Puisqu'ils n'étaient que deux, ils s'affronteraient en duel, ayant pour consigne de ne pas se blesser l'un l'autre. Hermione redoutait un peu d'affronter le vert et argent, qui était bien plus calée qu'elle en matière de magie noire. Entre le milieu duquel il provenait et le livre qu'il lisait presque sans pause depuis des jours, elle savait qu'elle avait plusieurs temps de retard sur lui. Elle serra plus fermement sa baguette et se mit en position d'attaque. Drago allait se défendre, ils inverseraient ensuite les rôles. La jeune fille lança un sortilège basique que son homologue rejeta sans problème. Remus Lupin l'encouragea, elle semblait maîtriser ce qu'elle faisait mais pas suffisamment pour pouvoir prendre l'adversaire par surprise. L'entraînement se poursuivit quelques dizaines de minutes puis vint finalement l'heure de déjeuner.

Hermione fut rejointe par Ron, tandis que Harry restait aux côtés de Ginny pour lui expliquer plus en détails les raisons de ses difficultés. Elle sourit, ces deux-là se rapprochaient considérablement de jour en jour. Il y avait tout de même quelques bonnes choses qui se déroulaient au milieu de tout ce foutoir. Drago arracha un regard meurtrier en direction du rouquin, ce qui n'échappa à Blaise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour mériter tant de haine dans tes yeux?

\- De qui tu parles?

\- Weasley.

\- Je ne l'ai pas spécialement mal regardé.

\- Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, alors.

\- Je suis juste blasé qu'elle lui ait pardonné si facilement.

\- Elle ne lui a pas adressé la parole pendant un bon moment, je n'appelle pas ça avoir le pardon facile. C'est son ami, Drac, elle n'allait pas l'ignorer éternellement, surtout que les circonstances ne se prêtent pas à ce qu'on se permette de garder des tensions entre nous. Regarde, on a même fini par tolérer la présence des Gryffondor. Dean et Seamus sont bien plus cool que ce que je pensais!

\- Parle pour toi.

\- Tu devrais te détendre, prend un bain dans tes appartements, ce soir, ça ne te fera pas de mal. De toute façon tu vas retourner y dormir, non? Pourquoi tu étais venu d'ailleurs? Personne ne s'attendait à te voir.

\- Rien de particulier.

Blaise souffla longuement. Son ami était vraiment devenu très froid depuis qu'il avait été nommé préfet en chef, il savait que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec ce poste mais ne comprenait pas ce qui le troublait tant. Drago avait continué de fixer Ron d'un œil mauvais, et lorsque le concerné le remarqua, il fronça les sourcils et partit s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. Les deux Serpentard s'assirent un peu plus loin.

\- Il ne la mérite pas, baragouina le blond.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose?

\- Rien, laisse.

-o-o-o-

Le soir venu et une autre longue journée d'entraînement laissée derrière eux, les élèves se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs des Gryffondor. Hermione vint avec eux, et ne fut pas surprise de voir Drago se diriger vers la salle des préfets en chef. Elle passa la soirée en compagnie de ses amis et lorsque l'heure se fit assez avancée, les filles remontèrent dans leur dortoir. La préfète attendit un certain temps pour être sûre que Ginny et Luna étaient endormies, elle se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit discrètement de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle commença à descendre les marches menant à la salle commune, elle trouva Blaise et Harry assis sur un canapé, semblant discuter sérieusement. Elle soupira, sachant qu'ils allaient forcément la remarquer. Tant pis, elle ne comptait pas retourner avec les deux filles. Elle descendit tout en bas et sans surprise, ils l'entendirent et levèrent les yeux vers elle.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas? demanda calmement son ami à lunettes.

\- Je… Luna parle dans son sommeil, mentit-elle, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je vais dans ma chambre.

\- Oh, je vois. Passe une bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, tous les deux!

Hermione se bénit d'avoir trouvé une excuse à donner, bien qu'elle soit complètement fausse, et commença à marcher en direction des appartements qu'elle partageait avec Drago. Sur le chemin, elle repensa à Harry et Blaise qui semblaient bien s'entendre, elle fut agréablement surprise de cette découverte, bien que se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire. Elle sourit. S'ils commençaient à être amis, c'était bon signe et à terme, peut-être que tout le groupe se montrerait soudé, Drago inclus. Elle grimaça à cette pensée, cette idée n'avait vraiment aucun sens. Lorsqu'elle arriva face au portrait, elle prononça le mot de passe et pénétra la salle commune. Le Serpentard ne s'y trouvait pas, elle toqua alors à sa porte mais n'eut aucune réponse. Elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller poser ses affaires avant de retenter sa chance, elle entra donc dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et tomba nez à nez avec celui qu'elle recherchait.

\- Malefoy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre? demanda-t-elle, un peu énervée qu'il soit ici sans son accord.

\- Je vérifiais que tout était en ordre, répondit-il toujours aussi impassible. Tu ne devais pas dormir avec les autres?

\- Si, à la base, mais on manque de temps. S'il te plaît, apprend-moi davantage de choses.

\- Wow, tu me parais bien motivée, répondit son homologue en souriant. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais t'apprendre sans pratiquer, Granger.

\- Prend ton livre, on va à la salle sur demande.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher, moi?

\- Tu étais dans ma chambre, Malefoy, et je doute fort que ce soit usuel d'aller dans la chambre des autres quand on a envie de dormir! Allez, dépêche-toi!

Il leva les yeux au ciel sans cesser de sourire. Hermione quant à elle était partie l'attendre, assise sur un sofa, et elle remarqua que le petit ordinateur qu'elle lui avait offert était allumé sur la table basse, branché et ouvert sur une page de jeux. Elle sourit, se demandant quand est-ce qu'il allait comprendre qu'il fallait l'éteindre de temps en temps mais très heureuse de constater qu'il se servait de son cadeau. Elle l'éteignit donc et le débrancha, et quand elle le vit sortir de sa chambre avec le fameux livre, elle lui tendit l'ordinateur et le chargeur, qu'il prit, posa sur son lit, et les deux jeunes gens se mirent en route vers la salle sur demande. Ils se souvenaient très bien du chemin qui y conduisait, elle pour y avoir passé le plus clair de son temps en cinquième année avec l'armée de Dumbledore, lui pour y avoir débusqué la dite armée pour se faire bien voir par Ombrage. Ce n'était qu'il y a deux ans et cela paraissait tellement plus lointain, tout avait tellement changé depuis. Une fois arrivés devant le mur qui cachait la pièce, ils s'avancèrent et la salle sur demande fut découverte. Ils y entrèrent, et le mur reprit sa place initiale.

Drago posa son livre à terre, car la salle était vide, et il s'assit en tailleur juste devant. Hermione l'imita et s'installa à côté de lui. Ils feuilletèrent ensemble quelques pages et l'attention de la Gryffondor fut retenue par un sortilège dont la description ne lui était que trop familière. Le vert et argent dut le remarquer puisqu'il s'empressa de tourner la page, mais Hermione le fixait désormais, un regard affreusement peiné.

\- Tu… Ce sort… C'était…

\- Ne dis rien. S'il te plaît, ne dis rien.

\- Malefoy… Il va falloir que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé un jour ou l'autre…

\- Quoi que tu en penses, je ne te dois rien.

Voyant que Drago s'acharnait à tourner les pages l'une après l'autre avec plus de rapidité et de force que nécessaire, sans doute pour déverser sa frustration et chasser de mauvais souvenirs de son esprit, elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter. Ce geste provoqua un mouvement de recul chez le blond, qui ne retira pourtant pas sa main, mais il fixait la jeune fille avec un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas: il semblait à la fois apeuré et perturbé.

\- Concrètement, insista-t-elle, qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de m'en parler? Et ne me répond pas que tu perdrais ta fierté, reprit-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, je t'ai déjà vu tellement endormi sur le canapé de la salle commune que tu bavais presque sur les coussins, alors c'est trop tard pour ça! Allez, Malefoy, tu ne penses pas que ça te ferait du bien de te confier à quelqu'un?

Elle réalisa l'absurdité de la situation. Hermione Granger demandant à Drago Malefoy de se confier à elle, c'était du jamais vu. Elle se gifla mentalement, pensait-elle encore après tout ce temps que ce garçon était capable d'extérioriser ses sentiments? Déjà que la découverte du fait qu'il avait un cœur était très récente, il ne fallait peut-être pas en espérer plus tout de suite. Le Serpentard sembla alors se décontracter, et alors que la main de la jeune fille était toujours par-dessus sa propre main, il la retira pour la prendre entre les deux siennes.

\- Granger, je te suis vraiment reconnaissant de t'inquiéter pour mon bien, mais sache que c'est plutôt à moi de m'en faire pour le tien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là? demanda-t-elle, curieuse, le cœur battant en se disant qu'elle allait peut-être enfin en apprendre un peu plus.

\- Je sais que tu es bien trop intelligente pour que je puisse te convaincre que je n'ai pas subi les effets du sortilège que tu as vu dans le livre, poursuivit-il en lâchant ses mains. Alors je n'essaierai même pas de le faire. Je sais aussi que tu as compris que c'était la faute de mon père, alors je ne vais pas non plus t'affirmer le contraire. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas encore.

\- Alors dis-moi.

\- Gran… Hermione, rectifia-t-il. J'ai commencé l'année avec pour mission de mettre fin à tes jours.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte, incapable de bouger. Il avait eu mille occasion de la tuer, ne serait-ce que pendant son sommeil.

\- Comme tu t'en doutes, si tu es encore là aujourd'hui, c'est que j'ai refusé. Ce n'était bien évidemment pas ce que Voldemort et mon père attendaient de moi. Ils voulaient que le génocide des Sangs-de-Bourbe commence par ta mort, qui par la même occasion anéantirait Potter, qui ne serait alors plus une menace. Et ils comptaient sur moi, qui était le mieux placé pour te tuer, cela aurait aussi fait officiellement de moi un Mangemort, mais je ne veux pas de ce statut. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre la vie de gens innocents. Je n'avais pas envie de te prendre ta vie. Alors pour venger cet affront, mon père a tenté de prendre la mienne, mais par chance tu es arrivée à temps. Puis tu connais la suite, l'attaque d'il y a quelques jours a été réalisée dans l'optique de semer la terreur et si possible de causer quelques victimes. Il n'y en a eu qu'une, ce qui est déjà trop, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais j'étais tellement soulagé. Je n'aurais pas supporté que ce soit toi, pas alors que je m'acharnais à te protéger depuis tout ce temps pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Décidément, il fallait qu'elle pense à travailler sur sa sensibilité.

\- Et Blaise, demanda-t-elle, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'étais énervé ce jour là, quand on était dans la salle commune?

\- Blaise… Tu sais qu'il est très attaché à toi, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il, puis voyant qu'elle hochait la tête, il reprit. Je ne m voyais pas lui dire qu'on attendait de moi que je te tue, et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'attache trop à toi si jamais je n'arrivais pas à te protéger. Je ne voulais pas non plus que son père apprenne qu'il s'était plus ou moins épris pour une fille de moldus, puisqu'il est un Mangemort. J'avais juste très peur pour lui. Je suis désolé d'avoir paru si énervé, je ne l'étais pas, je suis juste parti au quart de tour lorsque j'ai pensé à ce que tout cela aurait pu avoir comme conséquence.

Le silence s'installa. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, aucun des deux adolescents ne savait quoi dire. Hermione comprit beaucoup de choses, comme lors du bal de Noël, quand Drago avait volé à son secours lors de la mésaventure avec Ronald, et qu'il avait semblé paniqué quelques minutes plus tard en les recherchant, elle et Blaise. Elle encaissait tout petit à petit, réalisant qu'il devait la tuer, mais qu'à la place il avait préféré la garder à l'œil pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Qu'il ne veuille pas la tuer, cela montrait qu'il était assez sain d'esprit, mais pourquoi vouloir à tout prix la protéger, après tout, ils n'étaient pas amis au début de l'année?

Mais à force de se dire qu'il devait la tuer, Drago s'était involontairement attaché à elle, sans pourtant avoir beaucoup communiqué avec, et savoir que le Lord Noir avait pour projet de la tuer au plus vite avait provoqué chez lui une inquiétude assez conséquente, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment assumée. Il avait alors commencé à être obsédé par la sécurité de la rouge et or et jour après jour, il se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas la fille ennuyeuse et insupportable qu'il croyait qu'elle était. Il avait fini par l'apprécier, et au-delà de son désir de la protéger, il lui arrivait de lézarder dans la salle commune juste pour le plaisir de la côtoyer. Il l'appréciait tout de même un peu différemment des autres, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude et qu'il s'agissait tout de même de Hermione Granger, et que ce n'était pas simple de se dire qu'il l'aimait bien, tout compte fait. Il avait eu du mal à comprendre ses propres sentiments, et il n'y arrivait toujours pas correctement. Mais il avait fini par s'y faire, arrêtant de chercher à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, et à ce moment, il n'aurait pas éprouvé la moindre honte à clamer haut et fort qu'il aimait passer du temps avec la rouge et or. En voulant le pousser à la haine envers elle au point de la tuer, les Mangemorts avaient commis tout l'inverse, et Drago ne tarderait peut-être plus à se rendre compte qu'il était en réalité amoureux d'elle.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Hermione se pencha vers le Serpentard, l'embrassa sur la joue et le serra dans ses bras. Drago, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension, lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Merci, Drago… Merci infiniment.

Il sourit en entendant qu'elle l'avait pour la première fois appelé par son prénom, et il resserra un peu l'étreinte avant de la lâcher. Il se leva et tendit sa main vers elle pour l'aider à faire de même. Elle se releva à son tour et une fois debout, elle essuya une larme du revers de la main.

\- Tu pleures tout le temps, Granger, se moqua gentiment son ami en souriant et en essuyant une autre larme sur la joue de la jeune fille, qui lui rendit son sourire. Allez, on ferait mieux d'aller dormir, en fait.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Drago ramassa son livre et ils repartirent en direction de leurs appartements. Arrivé devant le portrait, il donna le mot de passe, les deux jeunes gens s'engouffrèrent dans la petite salle chaleureuse et le Serpentard embrassa le front de Hermione. Il s'écarta d'elle et prit la direction de sa chambre, puis arrivé devant sa porte, il se retourna.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Une fois qu'elle fut dans sa chambre, elle s'autorisa à souffler. Elle en était désormais certaine, elle ne comprendrait jamais rien à Drago Malefoy et son comportement. Mais elle était enfin libérée du poids qui l'oppressait depuis toutes ces semaines: il lui avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé, et elle en savait même un peu davantage. Dépassée par ce qu'elle avait appris ce soir, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit encore tout habillée et ne mit que très peu de temps à s'endormir.

-o-o-o-

Après l'entraînement du lendemain, qui avait incontestablement fait progresser Luna bien plus que ce que tout le monde espérait, les élèves allèrent dîner puis regagnèrent la tour des Gryffondor afin d'aller se coucher. Même Hermione et Drago se joignirent à eux, et c'était toujours une surprise de voir le vert et argent débarquer là. Ils avaient fini par se dire que même s'il était quelqu'un de solitaire, Malefoy devait être peu désireux de rester seul dans une partie du château par les temps qui couraient, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne venait que lorsque Hermione venait également. La rouge et or, pour sa part, à cause des événements de la veille au soir, se demandait s'il ne voulait juste pas être près d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Cela la fit sourire. Plus tôt qu'à l'habituel, les trois filles montèrent se coucher, et les garçons en firent de même, mais la préfète en chef eut du mal à trouver le sommeil et une fois qu'elle s'était rendu compte que son niveau de fatigue n'était pas assez élevé pour s'endormir immédiatement, elle se leva et prit la décision de se rendre dans la salle commune pour réfléchir un peu à la lumière d'un feu de cheminée. Elle pensait être la seule à avoir eu cette idée, mais visiblement, son homologue l'avait eue avant elle. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il ne le releva même pas vers elle lorsqu'elle s'assit à ses côtés. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il colla son dos au dossier du canapé et qu'il allongea son bras sur ce dernier, derrière la jeune fille.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir? demanda Hermione pour briser le silence.

\- Toi non plus, à ce que je vois.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, regardant le Serpentard qui avait toujours les yeux vers l'au-delà. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis la regarda à son tour pour lui rendre son sourire. Si elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, Drago, lui, perçut un bruit venant des escaliers face à eux. Quelqu'un descendait du dortoir des garçons, et même s'il essayait de se faire discret, ce fut raté pour passer inaperçu auprès du vert et argent. Il reconnut Ron, tandis que la Gryffondor, qui regardait ses mains avec attention, n'avait toujours pas remarqué que quelqu'un arrivait. Drago l'entoura du bras qu'il avait au préalable placé derrière elle et la colla contre lui, et bien qu'elle sembla très surprise, elle ne tenta pas de se dégager, la tête désormais contre l'épaule du garçon. Lorsqu'il eut fini de descendre, Ronald fit face à ce spectacle et sa mine neutre changea soudain. Il semblait dégoûté et profondément blessé.

\- Je dérange, peut-être? interrogea-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

\- Oh, Ron, remarqua enfin Hermione en tentant de se dégager, mais le blond resserrait la pression pour qu'elle ne parte pas. Malefoy, lâche-moi, bon sang, chuchota-t-elle uniquement pour ce dernier.

\- Tu ne déranges pas Weasley, j'allais partir de toute façon.

Avant de se lever du canapé, il embrassa Hermione sur la joue, ce qui fit intérieurement rager le rouquin qui, poings et mâchoire serrés, les larmes aux yeux, remonta au dortoir sans que Hermione puisse le retenir. Cette fois-ci, elle ne peina pas à se dégager de Drago, qui affichait un sourire victorieux.

\- Par Merlin, tu le fais exprès?! hurla Hermione qui n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse à sa question.

\- Bien vu, Granger, bien vu, répondit le blond toujours avec un grand sourire. Au final, je fais aussi ça pour l'aider… Depuis que tu lui a vraiment pardonné son geste, je suis sûr qu'il est rempli de faux espoirs vis-à-vis de toi.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce sont de faux espoirs, hein?!

Drago perdit immédiatement son sourire. Il reçut ses paroles comme un coup de poignard, pensant alors que Hermione aimait Ron, et sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi, il eut soudain la nausée. Il ne voulait pas apeurer la rouge et or, mais son regard qui était involontairement devenu meurtrier n'avait rien de rassurant, et Hermione ne reconnut pas le Drago qui s'était montré si gentil avec elle depuis quelques temps. Elle recula instinctivement, mais Malefoy savait très bien qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, et au fond elle aussi devait le savoir, mais elle semblait tout de même le craindre en cet instant. Il s'approcha d'elle et souffla longuement, desserrant la mâchoire.

\- Tu l'aimes?

\- Qui ça?… demanda-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle face à son regard qui, lui, n'avait pas changé.

\- Weasley. Tu l'aimes?

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à mes histoires de cœur, Malefoy?

\- Contente-toi de me répondre, ordonna-t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait pas le choix à Hermione.

\- Je… Non, c'est un excellent ami, mais ça s'arrête là.

Drago sembla soudain bien plus détendu et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione avait pu lui sous-entendre que Ron n'avait pas tort de croire que quelque chose était possible entre eux deux. Il ne sut si elle l'avait compris ou si elle voulait simplement se justifier, mais elle poursuivit:

\- Mais si tu dois me poser la question pour en être sûr, alors tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il s'agissait de faux espoirs, de toute façon Ron n'espère rien de plus venant de moi car il sait que ce n'est pas réciproque. Et ne me fais pas croire que tu fais ça « pour son bien », tu t'en fiches de son bien, tu fais juste ça parce que ça t'amuse de le voir en colère par ta faute, et que ça gonfle ton ego!

Hermione tourna les talons, remontée, et sortit de la salle commune. Drago ne sut si elle allait juste faire un tour ou si elle allait regagner leurs appartements, mais lui décida de choisir la deuxième option en espérant qu'elle finisse par le rejoindre. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça, même s'il était certain du contraire. Il s'excuserait tout de même pour essayer de se rattraper, alors il attendit la rouge et or sur le canapé. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, voyant qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il se dit que ce ne serait peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire que de faire sa nuit ici si jamais la lionne venait à débarquer, alors il se rendit dans sa chambre, où il prit un morceau de parchemin et écrit sobrement dessus:

 _Pardon._

 _-D_

Il déposa ses excuses sur la petite table en bois et alla se coucher. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Hermione revint, qu'elle vit un petit papier trôner sur la table. Elle s'en saisit en espérant qu'il n'était pas à l'attention de Drago, mais lorsqu'elle eut vérifié le contenu, elle se rendit compte que c'était de lui, pour elle. Elle souffla, pliant le papier et l'emportant avec elle pour qu'il comprenne le lendemain qu'elle l'avait bien lu, puis alla elle aussi se coucher. Drago Malefoy qui s'excusait, où allait le monde?

-o-o-o-

Hermione s'était réveillée tôt le lendemain, sans doute inquiète à cause de la réaction de Ron, et elle s'était mis en tête d'aller à la salle commune des Gryffondor dès son réveil pour attendre que son ami descende et qu'elle puisse s'expliquer avec lui. Paranoïaque comme il l'était, il allait s'imaginer des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, et peut-être qu'il avait déjà mis tout le dortoir au courant de ce à quoi il avait assisté. A cette pensée, tandis qu'elle achevait de s'habiller, elle soupira. Elle ne prit pas d'affaires avec elle, puisqu'elle avait prévu de repasser avant de commencer l'entraînement de toute façon, et elle marcha rapidement en direction de la salle commune des rouges et or qui, comme d'habitude depuis que le reste des élèves de l'école étaient rentrés chez eux, restait accessible sans le moindre mot de passe. Elle pénétra donc dans la pièce, s'asseyant en tailleur sur un canapé, les bras croisés en attendant que quelqu'un descende. Le temps lui semblait long, mais il était encore tôt et il était bien normal que ses camarades profitent de leur sommeil étant donné les journées épuisantes qu'ils avaient à vivre. Cela rappela à Hermione le temps de l'armée de Dumbledore, mais cette fois-ci supervisée par de vrais professeurs et non pas par Harry, quoique ce dernier s'en sortait très bien dans son rôle. Le premier à descendre des dortoirs fut Neville, qui salua Hermione d'un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain des lions. Hermione soupira, elle priait pour que Ron descende au plus vite. A son plus grand soulagement, il ne semblait pas en avoir parlé aux autres à en voir l'attitude de Neville à son égard qui était des plus normales. Elle entendit quelqu'un d'autre descendre et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle aperçut Harry. Elle fut d'abord heureuse mais paniqua ensuite. Si Ron en avait parlé à quelqu'un, c'était bien à lui, mais d'un autre côté, s'il ne lui avait rien dit, devait-elle le faire, elle? Elle soupira et sourit à son ami lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Salut.

\- Salut, Harry, répondit Hermione qui après quelques secondes d'hésitation se décida à parler. Dis, est-ce que Ron t'as dit quoi que ce soit à propos de moi et de… De Malefoy?

\- C'est bien possible, oui, confirma son ami sans pour autant avoir l'air d'en vouloir à Hermione. Tu sais, si Malefoy te harcèle, tu peux nous le dire, Hermione. On ne te jugera pas et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est soi-disant avec nous qu'on ne peut pas le remettre à sa place.

\- Oh, non, il ne me harcèle pas, le défendit la jeune fille avec un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte que Harry pensait cela du Serpentard. Je pense qu'il voulait énerver Ron.

\- Qu'il ait des problèmes avec Ron, c'est une chose, mais il n'a pas à se servir de toi pour les régler!

\- Harry, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça… Enfin, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer… Juste, je voulais te dire, et surtout à Ronald, qu'il n'y a rien du tout entre Malefoy et moi, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire hier soir. Je suis vraiment désolée qu'il ait dû assister à la scène de Malefoy.

\- Tiens, tu vas pouvoir lui dire toi-même, la coupa Harry en voyant le concerné descendre du dortoir.

Ron faisait une tête d'enterrement, il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis deux jours et son manque de dynamisme montrait bien qu'il n'avait pas de motivation et qu'il n'était pas sorti du lit par plaisir. Lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione, son regard sembla s'assombrir, et il eut soudain l'air presque aussi triste que la veille lorsqu'il l'avait surprise sur le canapé avec Malefoy. Hermione s'en voulut énormément en voyant qu'il allait sortir de la salle sans daigner aller vers elle, et elle comprit soudain ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait refusé de lui pardonner durant des jours et des jours (bien qu'elle reconnaissait que ce que lui avait pu faire il y a deux semaines restait plus grave que ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, d'autant qu'elle n'en était même pas la cause directe). Elle se leva et se lança à sa suite.

\- Ron, attend! cria-t-elle en réussissant à l'attraper par le poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligée de nous cacher que tu sortais avec Malefoy. Après tout, on aurait bien fini par le découvrir, dit-il en se dégageant violemment de l'emprise de son amie. La preuve. Tu sais, je ne t'en veux même pas d'être avec lui, ce qui me fait mal c'est que tu aies pu ne rien nous dire.

\- Ron, par Merlin écoute-moi tu es loin du compte! Il ne se passe rien du tout, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, Malefoy est vraiment le dernier des abrutis!

\- Content d'entendre tes compliments de si bon matin, Granger.

Les deux Gryffondor qui bloquaient l'entrée relevèrent la tête et remarquèrent que la raison de leur dispute était plantée près d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres, sans doute très satisfait de l'effet provoqué par sa petite mise en scène de la veille.

\- Je viens juste attendre Blaise. Si vous permettez.

Hermione s'écarta légèrement pour laisser passer le vert et argent tandis que Ronald profita de la diversion pour se dégager définitivement de Hermione. Celle-ci, silencieuse, ne put que l'observer se diriger vers les escaliers, ne sachant où il se rendait mais espérant qu'il ne ruminerait pas trop et qu'il avait bien compris que rien de ce qu'il ne s'imaginait était vrai. Elle soupira et, se retournant vers Harry qui n'avait pas jeté le moindre regard à Malefoy qui s'était assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, haussa les épaules. Il lui répondit avec un air désolé sur le visage et après lui avoir dit qu'il lui restait quelques bricoles à régler, elle repartit en direction de sa salle commune pour récupérer sa baguette ainsi que le livre de son homologue, puisque celui-ci lui avait prêté pour qu'elle puisse le lire le soir sans avoir à le réveiller à chaque fois.

La voilà qui était de nouveau en froid avec Ronald, qui lui était plus remonté que jamais contre Drago, et entre le Serpentard et elle, rien ne semblait normal. Comment diable allaient-ils tous pouvoir se soutenir si leurs relations n'avaient plus de bases solides?

-o-o-o-

\- Poudlard est officiellement fermée! hurla une voix stridente. Notre attaque a fait son effet, Maître.

Même si elle était un peu affectée par la mort de Lucius et la disparition de Narcissa, Bellatrix semblait toujours aussi déterminée à servir le Lord Noir, et ce dernier le savait. Alors qu'il était assis en bout de table comme à son habitude, et que chacun de ses adeptes était suspendu à ses lèvres, il sourit.

 _Ma très chère Bellatrix… Les réjouissances ne font que commencer. L'école fermée, nous pouvons en faire un quartier général qui nous rapprochera de bon nombre d'endroits._

Le sourire de la sorcière brune s'élargit.

\- Quand irons-nous là-bas, Maître?

 _Nous irons dès que possible. J'espère que cela pourra se faire d'ici deux ou trois jours. En attendant, nous continuerons d'occuper le manoir de notre ami Lucius Malefoy._

A l'entente du nom du traître à son nom, des rires s'élevèrent, mais rapidement, ils furent calmés par un geste de Voldemort.

 _Préparez-vous. Une fois Poudlard sous notre bannière, nous commencerons réellement la chasse aux Sangs-de-Bourbe._

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut plus seulement Bellatrix qui souriait, mais l'assemblée tout entière, plus excitée que jamais à l'idée de mettre enfin leur plan à exécution.


	15. Premier aveu

Alors que Hermione était assise sur un fauteuil, le livre de Drago ouvert sur les genoux – elle ne le quittait plus depuis des jours, et Harry craignait qu'elle s'attache trop à la magie noire – Blaise arriva dans la salle commune. Elle leva les yeux et lui sourit, puis replongea les yeux sur l'encre noire. Le Serpentard vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et attendit silencieusement qu'elle termine de lire son paragraphe, après quoi elle posa un marque-page à l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée, referma le livre et le posa sur la table face à elle. Elle pivota légèrement pour pouvoir parler à Blaise.

\- Salut Hermione, commença-t-il en premier. Ça fait un moment qu'on a pas vraiment pu discuter, tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, avec tout ce qui s'est déroulé ces derniers temps, c'était assez compliqué… D'autant que la plupart du temps, je m'entraîne avec Malefoy.

\- Tu fais de très belles performances, d'ailleurs.

\- Merci, sourit-elle. Au fait, je t'ai vu parler avec Harry la dernière fois. C'est une bonne chose que vous vous entendiez bien.

\- Oh, je n'ai jamais détesté Harry, c'est Malefoy, ça. Puis je ne lui parlais pas vraiment pour le plaisir de le faire, à vrai dire.

\- C'est à dire? demanda la Gryffondor, curieuse.

\- On parlait de Luna.

\- Luna? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

\- Oh, rien ne t'en fais pas! C'est juste que, tu vois, je ne la connais pas très bien, et j'aimerais bien en apprendre un peu plus sur elle… avoua-t-il, gêné, et face au sourire grandissant de Hermione, il poursuivit. Oh, ne t'emballe pas trop! C'est juste que je l'apprécie. Et j'ai bien compris qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous, il faut bien que je passe à autre chose.

Hermione lui sourit d'un air désolé, mais elle était tout de même très heureuse que son ami ne se laisse pas abattre. Luna était très gentille, et Blaise ne l'était pas moins, elle espérait que quelque chose puisse se passer entre les deux. Ils formeraient un assez joli couple. Elle pensa alors à Harry et Ginny, se demandant ce qu'il en était de leur côté, et elle fut très agréablement surprise de les voir tous les deux, main dans la main, assis sur un canapé un peu plus loin.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après le dîner, et alors que tout le monde était couché, Hermione était restée dans sa salle commune pour pouvoir étudier tranquillement. En plus du livre de son homologue, elle avait pris quelques livres à la bibliothèque et une pile aussi haute que le canapé avait été érigée sur le sol. Elle ne savait pas où était Drago, mais celui-ci finit par surgir de l'extérieur. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant tous les ouvrages, et racla sa gorge pour que la rouge et or la remarque. Elle leva la tête et lui sourit avant de retourner à sa lecture. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et jeta un œil par dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'elle lisait. Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence durant quelques minutes, Drago lisant en même temps qu'elle, puis elle décida de faire une pause une fois qu'elle eut terminé son chapitre.

\- Tu avances vite, Granger.

\- Les Mangemorts ne m'attendront pas, alors je prends de l'avance.

\- Sage décision, mais n'en fais pas trop.

Elle sourit. Le Serpentard entreprit d'allumer un feu de cheminée à l'aide de sa baguette, le début du mois de janvier s'était avéré plus froid que prévu et si la jeune fille tremblait, cela ne saurait tarder pour lui.

\- Tu ne dors pas chez les Gryffondor, ce soir?

\- Je préfère être ici. J'ai beau être studieuse, si je vois quelqu'un arriver dans la salle commune, je vais être tentée de discuter au lieu d'étudier.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire avec moi en ce moment-même? demanda Drago en riant.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt et se saisit de l'épais livre noir. Drago posa sa main sur la sienne avant qu'elle ait pu le relever à sa hauteur et alors que Hermione releva la tête vers lui, il lui prit le livre des mains et le posa sur ceux qui étaient près de lui.

\- Tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Toi aussi, tu as le droit de te reposer.

\- Parce que Voldemort se repose, peut-être?

\- J'en sais rien, et c'est pas mon problème. Mais j'ai pas envie que ma partenaire d'entraînement tombe de fatigue et m'abandonne. C'est pas très drôle, de s'entraîner seul.

\- Tu es un égoïste, Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. M'enfin, contente de savoir que je te manquerais si ça arrivait.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu me manquerais, tu t'imagines des choses. J'ai juste dit que ce serait plus ennuyeux si tu n'étais pas là.

\- Tu devrais assumer tes pensée, parfois.

\- Tu me sur-estimes.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Il avait raison, elle avait bien assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui et cela lui faisait le plus grand bien de se détendre un peu, même si c'était aux côtés de Drago Malefoy.

\- Tu veux aller marcher? proposa-t-elle. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

\- Je te suis.

Après que Hermione se soit davantage couverte pour faire face à la température extérieure, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la salle commune puis vers celle du château. Ils marchèrent sans mot dire, Drago sur les talons de Hermione, tandis qu'elle se laissait guider par ses pas qui, inconsciemment, la menèrent vers le lac où Blaise l'avait conduite le soir du réveillon de Noël. Ils s'assirent tous deux au bord de l'eau, face au reflet de la nuit, et bien qu'elle se soit vêtue du manteau que Harry lui avait offert deux semaines plus tôt, la rouge et or commença à claquer des dents. Drago retira son propre manteau et le posa sur ses épaules.

\- Tu ne vas pas avoir froid?

\- De base, je ne l'avais pas pris pour moi. Je sais que tu es frileuse.

\- Je peux savoir d'où tu tiens cette information? demanda la jeune fille en souriant.

\- Oh… hésita Drago en faisant mine de réfléchir. Blaise a dû me le dire, un jour. En tout cas, c'est inquiétant que tu ne te connaisses pas assez pour t'habiller en conséquence.

\- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il ferait si froid! cria-t-elle, et après une pause, elle reprit. Au fait, tu as fait la paix avec Harry?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, en fait. Si on doit coopérer, autant arrêter de se comporter comme les gamins qu'on pouvait être en première année.

\- Tu sais, je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami, mais je crois que le seul de vous deux à avoir été un gamin en première année, c'est toi. Harry n'a jamais été immature.

\- C'est mignon, la façon dont tu défends toujours tes amis. Tu devrais te montrer plus objective.

\- Je pense l'être suffisamment. Et Ron? poursuivit-elle, cette fois-ci en regardant son homologue.

\- Weasley… Non, lui, il n'y a rien à faire. Il m'insupporte. Autant, ses frères, les jumeaux pouvaient parfois être amusant, autant lui, il me tape sur les nerfs.

\- Pourquoi tu acceptes de mettre tes différends avec Harry de côté mais pas ceux que tu as avec Ron?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas être aussi curieuse, Granger, lui reprocha Drago, mais face au regard insistant de la Gryffondor, il n'eut d'autre choix que de répondre. Disons que si je n'aimais pas Potter, c'était par défaut, quand j'étais plus petit je me laissais trop influencer par mon père. Je n'avais aucune raison concrète de ne pas l'aimer, et même si ça me fait tout drôle de dire ça maintenant, je pense qu'on pourrait réussir à s'entendre. Mais si je n'apprécie pas Weasley, c'est parce que… Je n'en sais rien en fait. Je ne l'apprécie pas, c'est tout. Il y a des gens avec qui le contact ne passera jamais, c'est comme ça.

\- Je suis contente de voir que les choses se passent correctement au moins avec l'un d'eux.

\- Oui enfin, ne va pas t'imaginer que Potter et moi on va devenir inséparable, hein. C'est juste que je suis capable de me comporter correctement avec lui, et qu'il est capable d'en faire de même.

\- Je ne t'en demande pas plus.

\- Et même si tu m'en demandais plus, tu aurais pu aller te faire voir!

Elle lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes, auquel il répondit par une légère plainte puis par un petit rire. Hermione sourit.

\- Par contre, je suis capable de vraiment m'entendre avec toi. Je n'avais pas non plus de raison de te détester autant, mais à force tu connais la chanson, mon père. Quand je lui ai dit que Harry Potter avait fait ami-ami avec une Sang-de-Bourbe de sa maison, il m'a directement mis en tête que je devais te haïr. Le sale môme que j'étais l'a écouté. C'est pour ça que l'autre fois, je t'avais dit qu'on aurait pu être en bons termes dès le début, ç'aurait sûrement été le cas si j'avais décidé de me faire mon propre avis sur toi. Même si j'ai souvent bien du mal à te comprendre, je t'apprécie énormément, Hermione Granger.

\- Eh bien! Si cet été on m'avait dit que je serais là, assise avec toi, au bord d'un lac, et que tu m'aurais dit tout ça, j'aurais probablement fait un malaise! plaisanta-t-elle sans vraiment réaliser les paroles du jeune homme. Quand est-ce que tu as autant changé, au juste? Tu n'étais pas moins arrogant qu'au début de Poudlard, l'année dernière.

\- Toi aussi tu as changé, tu es de moins en moins perspicace! Ou alors tu travailles trop et ça te fatigue, il doit aussi y avoir de ça.

\- Dis-moi!

\- Au cas où tu aurais déjà oublié, mon père m'a demandé de te tuer! Et quand la figure masculine que tu estimes le plus te donne pour mission de mettre fin à la vie de quelqu'un, ça te fait remettre beaucoup de choses en question, et après tu réfléchis, et tu n'es plus la même personne. Je me suis même plusieurs fois surpris à m'inquiéter pour toi parce que je ne t'avais pas vue de la journée, j'avais peur que mon père se soit lui-même chargé de ton cas vu que je m'en étais déclaré incapable, et comme ce fameux soir il n'avait eu aucun mal à accéder à ma chambre, je me disais qu'il n'en aurait pas eu plus s'il avait voulu te rendre une petite visite. Je ne m'étais jamais inquiété pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi avant, Granger. Jamais.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi?… Je veux dire, je te remercie de ne pas vouloir me tuer, mais au début de l'année on ne se parlait même pas pour se dire bonjour, qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu te faire que je disparaisse!

\- Au début, pas grand-chose, tu as raison. Mais moi-même je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. Je pense que tu ne pourras pas comprendre avant qu'on t'ait demandé de tuer quelqu'un qui n'est pas particulièrement ton ennemi.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça puisse arriver un jour, tu sais.

\- Si on t'avait demandé de me tuer... Tu l'aurais fait?

\- Je… Non! Bien sûr que non! Comment peux-tu me poser la question? Enfin, Malefoy, je sais qu'à la base je ne te portais pas dans mon cœur, mais pas de là à te tuer!

\- Oui, c'est à peu près ce que je me suis dit quand mon père m'a soumis sa requête. Puis à force de ne penser plus qu'à ça, j'étais dégoûté par le simple fait de me dire qu'on m'avait demandé de faire ça. Je te souhaite que ça ne t'arrive jamais, oui.

\- Tu devrais reprendre ta veste… Tu trembles.

\- Oh. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ce n'est rien. Tu peux garder la veste.

Drago savait pourquoi il tremblait. Il savait qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il aurait dû se savoir gré d'avoir refusé, mais il se haïssait d'avoir eu pour mission de tuer Hermione Granger, suffisamment au point de le chambouler, et la colère et la frustration que tout cela engendrait aurait pu lui faire perdre la tête. Et même s'il arrivait peu à peu à se rendre compte que la Gryffondor commençait à prendre une place dans sa vie un peu plus grande que ce qu'il s'était autorisé, il préférait qu'elle n'en sache rien tant que lui-même ne serait pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il devait bien se l'avouer, elle était magnifique sous la lumière de la lune. Elle faisait ressortir sa peau pâle et faisait briller ses cheveux, qui sentaient toujours la pomme depuis la dernière fois, il n'avait pas oublié cette odeur. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et devait tenir ses propres mains et se mordre les lèvres au point d'en avoir mal pour ne pas craquer lorsqu'elle le regardait dans les yeux. Merlin, cette fille allait le rendre fou et il ne le supportait pas. Dépendre de quelqu'un n'avait jamais fait partie de ses plans et il ne comptait pas revoir ce point dans les jours à venir, mais plus le temps passait, plus il avait besoin de savoir la rouge et or en sécurité, de préférence auprès de lui parce qu'il n'avait confiance en personne d'autre pour assurer la survie de la jeune fille. Il savait que les partisans de Lord Voldemort voudraient sa peau sitôt qu'ils la verraient, et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les empêcher de lui faire du mal.

Ils restèrent près du lac quelques instants encore, Hermione faisant des ricochets avec des cailloux qui lui tombaient sous la main, Drago essayant de l'imiter sans grand succès. Puisqu'elle avait essayé de lui apprendre comment faire mais qu'il ne s'améliorait pas beaucoup, et que l'heure avançait, ils décidèrent de remonter au château. Hermione rendit sa veste au Serpentard, après quoi chacun alla se coucher dans sa chambre respective, le sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione ne parvint pas à s'endormir de suite, l'odeur de la veste du garçon encore en mémoire, odeur très perturbante elle le reconnaissait, mais si elle l'étant tant, c'est parce qu'elle était la sienne, et qu'elle y était tellement peu habituée. Elle songea à tous ces moments passés avec Drago, du début de l'année où ils s'ignoraient, au commencement de leurs devoirs de préfets en chef qui les avait obligés à se parler, puis la préparation du bal de Noël, et ce bal lui-même, avec cette robe et ces boucles d'oreilles qu'il lui avait si gracieusement offertes. Ce moment où il s'était battu avec Ron simplement pour la défendre, et où il avait risqué sa vie pour protéger la sienne alors que les Mangemorts attaquaient l'école. Plus rien ne tournait rond ces derniers temps, et si elle avait toujours été sûre de détester Drago Malefoy, elle ne savait désormais plus rien. Jamais elle n'avait eu de sentiments si flous envers quelqu'un, et cette sensation si étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais connue jusque là lui faisait peur. Elle ne savait pas si elle ressentait la même chose que Ginny ressentait à l'égard de Harry, mais il y a une chose dont elle était sûre: la compagnie du Serpentard lui était devenue très plaisante, et elle s'avoua enfin que si elle n'allait pas dans la tour des Gryffondor avec les autres, c'était parce qu'elle aimait passer du temps seule avec lui. Son cœur s'emballa à cette pensée, et peinant à se reconnaître, des larmes lui embuèrent les yeux et elle voulut se gifler. Alors qu'elle était allongée, elle se rassit, pris sa tête entre ses mains et se dit qu'elle devrait vraiment écouter Drago et arrêter de travailler autant. Même si elle savait que cela n'avait rien à voir, elle préférait s'en convaincre pour se rassurer, se convaincre du fait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, qu'elle trouvait si insupportable mais aussi parfois tellement agréable, se convaincre que c'était sa fatigue qui la contrôlait, et que si elle ressentait toutes ces choses nouvelles à la fois pour le vert et argent, c'était parce qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui.

D'ailleurs, il lui fallait se reposer. L'entraînement commencerait tôt le lendemain. Elle ne devrait pas chômer. Tentant de chasser toutes ses pensées, elle se rallongea finalement et même s'il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes, elle réussit à s'endormir.

-o-o-o-

Le lendemain, Hermione avait du mal à tenir sa baguette. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal, semblait anormalement peu concentrée et peinait à réussir des sorts qu'elle avait pourtant bien maîtrisé la veille, et Drago s'en était rapidement aperçu. Il s'arrêta un instant et se dirigea vers la jeune fille, qui soupira longuement, aussi frustrée que déçue de sa médiocre performance. Visiblement, Ginny, qui était un peu plus loin dans la salle, l'avait remarqué car elle ne cessait de lancer des regards inquiets en direction de sa meilleure amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Granger? Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je croirais que tu as le niveau d'un quatrième année.

\- Oh, c'est bon, je sais! s'énerva-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je dois être un peu fatiguée.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était mauvais de trop travailler.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, intervint Harry qui arrivait vers eux. Tu es tout le temps en train d'étudier, à force, tu risques de ne plus être très productive.

\- Tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à te le dire, se défendit Drago en souriant. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, tu ne te rendras pas plus utile qu'en te reposant.

\- Je ne vais tout de même pas rester assise toute la journée en vous regardant! protesta la Gryffondor.

\- Et pourquoi pas? De toute façon, si c'est pour que tu nous fasses toute la journée ce que tu viens de nous faire, ça ne servira qu'à te fatiguer. Repose toi, Mione, tu te rattraperas demain.

\- Mais…

\- Allez, tu vas bien sagement écouter Potter et t'asseoir là-bas, la força Drago en la tirant par le bras.

\- Malefoy, lâche-moi! Je suis encore capable d'aller m'asseoir toute seule!

Harry se mit à rire. Ces deux-là semblaient bien s'entendre désormais, et même s'il avait été très étonné de s'en rendre compte, le survivant devait avouer que son ennemi de toujours avait beaucoup changé, et vers le positif. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de voir sa meilleure amie s'être rapprochée de lui, puisqu'il semblait ne plus lui vouloir aucun mal. Ron, en revanche, semblait lutter pour ne pas partir au quart de tour, les poings serrés en voyant le Serpentard la tirer de la sorte sans aucune gêne. Sa façon de sourire face à la jeune fille le mettait hors de lui, et voir que Hermione ne semblait pas être contre la compagnie de Drago n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Cela n'échappa pas à Harry, qui se dirigea vers le rouquin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Ron? demanda-t-il en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir ce qui le troublait.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas. Ça ne te fait rien, toi, de voir Hermione se rapprocher de ce type?

\- Allez, ne recommence pas avec ça, vous vous êtes suffisamment pris la tête à cause de ses fréquentations. Reconnais qu'il n'est plus celui qu'il était par le passé.

\- Mais enfin, Harry, réfléchis, ce ne sont que des apparences! Evidemment qu'il est le même, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il fasse de mal à Hermione!

\- Si ce n'étaient que des apparences, comme tu dis, je ne pense pas qu'il serait là en ce moment même en train d'apprendre à Hermione comment décimer Lord Voldemort et son armée!

\- Tu sais quoi? Je m'en fiche. Elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut, mais qu'elle ne vienne pas me voir lorsqu'elle se rendra compte que ce type ne vaut rien. Et toi, tu ne comptes pas t'intéresser à la magie noire?

\- Je ne m'en sens pas capable. Puisque je suis lié à Voldemort, j'ai peur que ce lien mêlé à la magie noire ne fasse pas bon mélange. Et puis, Malefoy et Hermione sont les meilleurs de Poudlard en terme de sortilège. Si eux deux approfondissent davantage leurs compétences, et que chacun de nous y ajoute les siennes, je pense que ce sera suffisant.

\- Malefoy par-ci, Malefoy par-là. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde l'idolâtre, ces derniers temps. Même Neville commence à le trouver chouette!

Harry se retint de rire.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je l'idolâtre? Non, tu es loin du compte. C'est juste que, contrairement à toi, je sais être lucide et reconnaître quand les autres sont bons, ou même meilleurs que moi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a jamais été amis avec lui qu'il a tous les vices du monde. Je pense qu'on devrait lui laisser sa chance.

\- Laisser sa chance à Malefoy, ben voyons… Bon, désolé Harry, mais je retourne m'entraîner avec Dean. Je préfère ça que d'entendre de telles absurdités.

Le survivant haussa les épaules, levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que son ami rejoignait le reste du groupe.

Du côté de Hermione, elle s'était assise comme ses deux amis lui avaient conseillé – ou plutôt ordonné – et Drago avait décidé de se poser un peu à côté d'elle.

\- Dis? interrogea la rouge et or.

\- Hmm?

\- Est-ce que Blaise t'a parlé de Luna?

\- Non, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? Demanda le Serpentard en levant les yeux vers son ami qui était justement en train de discuter avec la Serdaigle.

\- Oh… C'est juste que, enfin, je ne sais pas si je suis censée te le dire du coup, alors je…

\- Accouche, Granger, on a pas toute la journée, la coupa-t-il.

\- Je crois qu'elle lui plaît.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, tout va bien. On ne parle pas vraiment de ce genre de choses, avec Blaise, mais je suis content de voir qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à toi.

\- Comment tu pouvais savoir qu'il s'intéressait à moi si vous ne parlez jamais de ça?

\- Blaise a bien des qualités, mais la discrétion n'en fait pas partie, répondit-il en s'étirant. Si tu ne m'avais pas dit pour Lovegood, je n'aurais pas tardé à m'en rendre compte. Mais c'est bien qu'il se soit fait une raison par rapport à toi. A cause de ça, il était bizarre ces derniers temps, parfois il avait étonnamment bonne mine, parfois pas du tout.

\- Ça t'arrive d'appeler les gens qui ne sont pas de ta maison par leur prénom, parfois?

\- Je crois que j'ai fait ça une ou deux fois avec toi, oui… Enfin, peu importe, tant qu'on sait de qui on parle.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça très poli!

\- Je suis poli avec les gens qui ont de l'intérêt à mes yeux, Granger.

\- J'ai de l'intérêt à tes yeux une fois sur deux, alors, se moqua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Ne m'en demande pas trop et estime-toi déjà heureuse qu'il m'arrive de t'appeler Hermione!

Les deux préfets rirent ensemble, ce qui arracha un regard noir et un long soupir frustré à Ronald. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images qui le blessaient et se mit en position d'attaque face à Dean. Voyant Hermione se lever pour se diriger vers la sortie de la salle, puis Drago la suivre, il sentit son estomac se serrer et lança une attaque un peu plus violente qu'il ne l'avait voulu à Dean, et ce dernier, qui ne parvint pas à la parer, vola sur plusieurs mètres et vint s'écraser sur le mur d'en face. Au moins, voir celle qu'il aimait se rapprocher de quelqu'un d'autre lui permettait de s'améliorer… Lorsque Harry lui lança un regard lourd de reproches, Ronald haussa les épaules et marcha en direction de son binôme pour l'aider à se relever.

-o-o-o-

Hermione et Drago sortaient du petit passage qui débouchait vers l'extérieur. Il avait beaucoup neigé ces derniers jours et leurs pas faisaient de légers craquellements dans le tas de flocons qui s'amassaient sous leurs pieds. N'ayant pas pris le temps de repasser par leur salle commune pour prendre des manteaux avant de sortir, les deux jeunes gens avaient froid. C'était lui qui avait proposé de sortir un peu, même s'il ne comptait pas faire retravailler la Gryffondor aujourd'hui, il avait jugé qu'il serait bon qu'elle prenne l'air, ne serait-ce que pour s'aérer l'esprit. Elle n'avait pas refusé, reconnaissant que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien, et les voilà qui étaient dehors sous la neige et le froid hivernal. Malgré tout, un grand soleil trônait fièrement dans le ciel bleu, et le reflet de ses rayons sur le sol clair faisait mal aux yeux de Hermione, alors elle s'efforçait de regarder droit devant elle, bien qu'elle était toujours très amusée de voir ses traces de pas perdurer derrière elle. Avant de sortir, le Serpentard avait expliqué aux professeurs qu'ils avaient travaillé bien plus que nécessaire ces derniers temps, ce qui n'était qu'à moitié vrai car la rouge et or était la seule à avoir dépassé ses limites, le fait pour lui de s'inclure dans cette affirmation n'était que pour trouver une excuse pour ne pas la laisser seule. Il avait alors demandé une journée de repos, ce que les professeurs ne leur auraient jamais refusé étant donné que ce n'était même pas une obligation pour eux d'être encore là.

Hermione avait tellement froid qu'elle tremblait bien plus qu'on pouvait normalement trembler, ses dents claquaient assez fort pour que Drago puisse les entendre, mais cela ne suffît pas à éteindre la lueur de malice qui s'était formée dans le regard du garçon à l'instant même où il avait constaté la quantité de neige qui peuplait le décor. Alors que la jeune fille avançait encore dans l'espoir de trouver un coin ensoleillé où ils pourraient s'asseoir, elle reçut une boule de neige dans le dos, ce qui la fit hurler.

\- C'est gelé! Malefoy, tu es cinglé ou quoi?! Tu veux me faire attraper la mort?!

\- Oh, ça va, ne dramatise pas! Tu n'avais qu'à ne p…

Il fut interrompu par une autre boule de neige qu'elle lui avait envoyé en guise de réponse, après quoi elle s'était mise à courir, s'attendant aux représailles. Elle ne fut pas déçue: alors qu'elle se déplaçait en zig-zag pour maximiser ses chances d'éviter les projectiles du Serpentard, celui-ci mettait beaucoup de sérieux dans la confection de ses boulets de canon et tentait d'anticiper les mouvements de la jeune fille pour espérer la toucher. Se laissant prendre au jeu, elle aussi commença à former de petites boules blanches au creux de ses mains et tentait de viser le jeune homme, mais elle fut touchée avant lui et elle commençait sérieusement à mourir de froid. Malgré tout, puisqu'elle s'amusait énormément, elle gardait le sourire et continuait de s'acharner sur lui. A force de courir pour tenter de s'esquiver mutuellement, ils s'étaient éloignés du château et Hermione pouvait voir le lac qui commençait à lui devenir familier à force d'y venir. Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, et Drago la rejoingnit, presque aussi essoufflé qu'elle. Il se tenait les genoux en tentant de reprendre son souffle, alors la brunette voulut profiter de cette opportunité, mais il ne lui laissa pas cette chance en se redressant vivement et, arrivant derrière elle, il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour essayer d'attraper ses mains, la forçant à lâcher le peu de neige qu'elle avait réussi à accumuler. Elle sentit alors le contact chaud de Drago dans son dos et, alors qu'elle se penchait en avant pour tenter de reprendre la neige qu'elle venait de laisser tomber, il ne la lâcha pas et tenta de la redresser, mais puisqu'ils s'était trop rapprochés du lac sans s'en rendre compte, elle glissa et Drago chuta, l'emportant avant lui, et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, ils étaient dans l'eau. Celle-ci était gelée, et Hermione crut que son cœur avait cessé de battre tant elle avait eu froid, et si le vert et argent riait de sa réaction, il ne faisait pas le fier non plus. Remarquant qu'ils étaient vraiment loin de l'entrée de Poudlard, Drago s'inquiéta, ils auraient vraiment le temps de tomber malade entre le moment où ils ressortiraient de ce lac et celui où ils pourraient se mettre au chaud. Il nagea vers la Gryffondor et la prit dans ses bras.

\- On va rentrer, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Tu es fier de toi? Regarde où on en est! Si j'attrape une grippe ou quelque chose comme ça, je te jure que je te tue!

\- Si tu attrapes une grippe, je te prêterais l'ordinateur pour que tu joues avec, promis, plaisanta-t-il en se décollant d'elle. Allez, viens.

Il sortit du lac et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à en sortir également. Elle s'en saisit et ne s'attendait pas à un choc thermique si violent, son pull était désormais trempé et la laine n'avait plus aucune forme. D'un sortilège, le vert et argent la sécha puis se sécha lui-même. Elle soupira et ils se mirent à courir vers l'école. Une fois qu'ils eurent pénétré l'enceinte, ils se dépêchèrent de remonter dans leur salle commune, même si la chaleur des murs les avait déjà légèrement réchauffés. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, Hermione se changea et s'enroula dans un plaid, encore tremblante, puis elle se dirigea vers la salle commune et alla s'asseoir sur un canapé. Drago était déjà là et avait pris l'initiative d'allumer un feu de cheminée, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le froid qui la perturbait, mais elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui sursauta face à ce contact inattendu.

\- Tu vas bien? demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Je suis frigorifiée, et c'est ta faute.

\- C'est toujours ma faute, hein? se moqua-t-il, baissant les yeux vers elle.

\- Oui, toujours.

Elle avait planté son regard dans le sien. Ils se fixèrent ainsi durant plusieurs secondes et elle se sentit rougir. Le Serpentard replaça une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant le visage de Hermione, et toujours les yeux dans les yeux, elle lui sourit. Peu à peu, il rapprocha son visage du sien, et, alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le froid n'y était pour rien, et elle le savait désormais. Ce baiser était le premier qu'elle recevait, et elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer, puis de temps à autre s'arrêter au rythme des mouvements des lèvres du Serpentard. Elle se sentit réchauffée, et ne sachant ce qu'elle devait faire, elle se contentait de répondre au baiser, les yeux fermés. Elle se sentit vraiment vivante, oubliant tous les problèmes qui avaient surgi depuis le début de l'année. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps durait ce baiser, mais peu lui importait, tout était parfait et elle n'éprouvait pas le moindre regret. Rien n'aurait pu entraver ce moment de bonheur.

Rien, excepté l'explosion qui retentit depuis la Grande Salle.


	16. Le temps d'agir

**Réponses aux reviews**

 **allieblackpotter:** Merci pour ta review! Haha désolée de laisser un peu de suspens, mais que serait une histoire sans cela? En tout cas, ce chapitre va répondre à ta question et tu vas pouvoir y découvrir si ton intuition était la bonne... En espérant que ce chapitre aussi te plaise et bonne lecture! :)

 **Guest:** Merci beaucoup haha! J'essaie de publier un chapitre tous les samedis mais je n'ai pas écrit après le chapitre 18. Donc il risque d'y avoir un peu plus de temps entre le 18 et le 19 puis entre le 19 et les autres. Bonne lecture!

 **lilou:** Il y a un chapitre tous les samedis mais ce rythme sera cassé lorsque j'aurais publié le chapitre 18 car je n'ai pas encore écrit le 19, il y aura peut-être deux semaines entre chaque chapitre à partir de là sauf si je peux écrire plus que ce que j'imagine. Bonne lecture à toi!

 **Mama:** Je n'avais pas prévu de créer un couple entre Blaise et Hermione et ce n'est toujours pas au programme. En revanche, la fiction n'est pas terminée, il n'est pas dit qu'il n'y ait aucune complication entre Drago et Hermione! En revanche, dans toutes les fictions que j'ai pu lire, Hermione a fait un petit peu galérer Drago, alors je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'être comme celles-ci, je suis désolée que ton ressenti soit différent. Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas terminé et je n'exclue pas la possibilité de quelques complications entre eux deux. En espérant que la suite te satisfasse davantage!

 **-o-o-o-**

Drago et Hermione arrivèrent en trombe dans la plus grande pièce du château, où étaient déjà réunis les professeurs et les autres élèves, à l'exception de Seamus, qui arriva à peine quelques secondes après les deux préfets. Hermione pénétra dans la salle et lorsqu'elle vit que tout le monde serrait sa baguette plus fermement que jamais, elle fit de même, comprenant immédiatement que les choses allaient tourner au vinaigre. Cette explosion n'était inconnue à personne, c'était la même que celle qui s'était faite entendre au Nouvel An à peine deux semaines plus tôt. Elle le savait, elle ainsi que tous les autres, les Mangemorts étaient de retour et il allait falloir se battre de nouveau. McGonagall avait un air grave sur le visage et Lupin lançait des regards dans tous les sens afin de s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien. Le silence perdura quelques instants, puis une seconde explosion eut lieu, puis une troisième, et finalement, un groupe de Mangemort entra dans le château. En se rendant compte que le Lord Noir ne semblait pas faire partie de la danse, Hermione sembla immensément rassurée: s'ils avaient leur chance face à un petit groupe de mages noirs tel que celui qui venait d'émerger, la donne n'était pas la même face à Voldemort. Les Mangemorts qui venaient d'entrer dans le château affichaient un air étonné, comme s'ils ne se seraient pas douté que Poudlard pouvait encore être peuplée, et la Gryffondor se dit que c'était une chance, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir été pris par surprise. Les yeux dans les yeux, chacun des deux camps contemplait l'autre, et lorsque le plus grand des encapuchonnés posa le regard sur Drago, il hurla:

\- Traître! Je vais t'envoyer rejoindre ton père!

Le Serpentard eut tout juste le temps de se plaquer contre le mur le plus proche pour éviter le sortilège de mort qui fusait vers lui, et ce premier jet marqua le début de l'assaut. Les professeurs faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour repousser l'ennemi, mais il n'y avait aucun doute, leurs élèves n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir fait beaucoup de progrès. Même la nouvelle directrice peinait face à deux Mangemorts qui l'avaient attaquée de chaque côté. Drago réfléchît à toute vitesse à la phrase que Yaxley lui avait dite. Où que soit son père, cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui, et cela expliquait pourquoi il n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles ces derniers temps. Il ne savait s'il était encore en vie, mais peu lui importait, le principal était qu'il ne lui cherche plus de noises, ni à Hermione, ni à lui. Les sorts fusaient de plus en plus et le bruit de fond n'était plus qu'explosions et tonnerre. Ginny s'était pris un sortilège de douleur et avait du mal à s'en remettre, alors Harry était venu la soutenir pour la mettre à l'abri pendant que Ron tentait de venger sa sœur face à Bellatrix Lestrange, qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise en présence de Drago. Elle se sentait sans doute déboussolée, le blond savait très bien que sa tante tenait beaucoup à lui et aurait énormément de mal à lui faire du mal si jamais elle se retrouvait face à lui. Hermione tournait sur elle-même et ripostait au rythme des attaques adverses, elle tentait parfois de trouver ses amis au milieu de l'action en craignant de découvrir que l'un d'entre eux ne s'en soit pas tiré, mais fort heureusement, chaque fois qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un, elle le retrouvait en un seul morceau. Blaise et Neville s'affairaient à repousser Bellatrix avec Ron, puisque c'était bien elle qui était la plus dangereuse, tandis que Lupin se chargeait de Yaxley. L'identité des autres était inconnue, puisqu'ils avaient gardé leur capuche, mais personne ne s'inquiétait de savoir qui il combattait, l'urgence était de les chasser au plus vite et de garder tout le monde en vie. Ils s'étaient mis le doigt dans l'œil en pensant qu'ils ne reviendraient pas en pensant l'école fermée, bien au contraire, ils étaient revenus justement parce qu'elle l'était, sans doute dans l'espoir d'y rester pour disposer de plus de place et pour sa localisation avantageuse. En tournant la tête, Hermione aperçut Drago fuir, un Mangemort sur les talons, sans doute pour s'éloigner des autres et pouvoir mener son duel sans avoir à s'inquiéter de ne toucher personne de son camp. Après avoir repoussé un sort qui arrivait vers elle, la rouge et or se mit à leur poursuite. Ils étaient plus nombreux que les sous-fifres de Voldemort, elle pouvait donc se permettre de laisser ses amis et les professeurs se charger de ceux qui restaient dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle s'engouffra à son tour dans le long couloir, elle ne vit plus son homologue et se guida à l'aide des bruits qu'elle entendait, qui s'éloignaient. Lorsqu'ils se turent, et puisqu'elle était arrivée à un croisement, elle s'autorisa à jeter un regard au-delà du mur. Drago et Yaxley se faisaient face, l'adversaire étant dos à elle, et lorsque le Serpentard croisa son regard, elle mit son index sur sa bouche pour lui demander de se taire. Il ôta aussitôt son regard de la jeune fille sans faire le moindre geste, signe qu'il avait comprit qu'elle comptait prendre Yaxley par surprise si jamais il venait à prendre le dessus sur lui. Un rire mauvais s'éleva et résonna entre les murs, ce qui fit presque trembler Hermione, qui regardait toujours la scène se dérouler devant elle, prête à intervenir à tout moment.

\- Malefoy fils. Quel affront nous as-tu tous fait en refusant de t'allier à nous. Nous ne te demandions pas grand-chose, pourtant. Tuer une Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est à la portée de tous! Elle ne s'y serait sûrement pas attendu, qui plus est. Tu es la plus grosse déception que le Maître n'ait jamais connu.

\- Je me fiche pas mal de ce que pense ton Maître. Ma vision de lui n'est pas bien meilleure que celle qu'il a de moi.

\- Tu sais qu'à cause de toi, le Maître n'a eu d'autre choix que de tuer ce cher Lucius?

\- Ça aussi, ça m'importe peu, dit-il en ayant alors une réponse à ses questions précédentes. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, et ne va pas me faire croire que c'est ma faute. Même si ça l'était, je ne culpabiliserais pas.

\- Mais qu'en est-il de ta chère mère?

Drago serra les poings. Yaxley avait touché une corde sensible. Si Lucius était devenu avec le temps la personne la plus infâme aux yeux du vert et argent, sa mère était toujours restée douce, et qu'importe ses choix, elle l'avait soutenu. Elle savait qu'il ne désirait pas servir le Lord Noir comme son père le souhaitait, et elle aurait pu donner sa vie pour qu'il ne soit pas soumis à un si cruel destin, mais il ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire. Il priait pour qu'elle soit encore en vie et qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'en sortir avant que le pire arrive pour elle.

En voyant le jeune homme se tendre, poings et mâchoires serrées, le sourire du Mangemort s'élargit.

\- Cette lâche a préféré fuir au lieu de payer pour le fait d'avoir mis une telle erreur au monde! Mais le Maître la retrouvera tôt ou tard, et alors, elle subira le même sort que ton raté de père!

Hermione assistait à cette scène, impuissante, voyant Drago perdre son calme et elle était étonnée que sa baguette ne se brise pas sous la poigne qu'il lui infligeait.

\- C'est triste, la fin de la lignée Malefoy approche. Si seulement tu avais été un enfant obéissant, et que tu avais tué la Sang-de-Bourbe comme nous te l'avions demandé. Tu aurais été du côté des gagnants… Mais il faut croire qu'en plus d'être un traître, tu es un imbécile, Drago Malefoy. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais mettre fin à tes jours et ta mère n'aura plus à s'inquiéter de ton triste sort! Avada Kedavra!

Drago parvint une fois de plus à éviter l'éclair jaillissant. Hermione se plaqua contre le mur, n'osant regarder la scène et de peur de se faire repérer si Yaxley et son ami venaient à échanger leur place. Chaque fois qu'elle entendait un sort être lancé, elle priait pour que le Serpentard ne soit pas touché, le cœur battant à toute allure, elle avait envie de vomir et respirait avec difficulté. Elle décida finalement de sortir de sa cachette pour épauler Drago, et tant pis pour l'effet de surprise.

\- Endoloris!

Toute la confiance dans son regard s'envola lorsque le Mangemort chassa d'un coup de baguette le sort qu'elle venait de lui lancer. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux larmoyants, elle se sentait honteuse et ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment son sort avait pu échouer de la sorte. N'était-ce là que ce dont elle était capable? Le grand homme se mit à rire.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, Hermione Granger qui vient défendre son assassin. Un syndrome de Stockholm, peut-être?

\- Si je suis encore là, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas tuée. Et ça ne fait pas de lui un traître, ça fait de lui quelqu'un de juste.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de leur ennemi.

\- C'est si mignon… Tu as vu comment cette fille te défend? reprit-il en se tournant vers le blond. Elle doit drôlement t'apprécier! C'est pour ça, que tu ne voulais pas la tuer? Ton père serait si peu fier de toi – déjà que tu avais drôlement baissé dans son estime! Quand je vais dire au Maître que Drago Malefoy est devenu proche d'une Sang-de-Bourbe… Il va tellement en rire!

Il ne parla plus et lança deux sorts de chaque côté en tentant de toucher les deux adolescents.

\- Hermione, cours!

La jeune fille s'exécuta et rebroussa chemin, se dirigeant de nouveau vers la Grande Salle. Drago passa par l'autre côté, et elle se dit qu'il allait emprunter le chemin qui menait vers la sortie, elle fit donc de même en priant pour que Yaxley ne se lance pas à ses trousses. Elle ne s'inquiéterait pas pour le Serpentard s'il venait à se faire poursuivre, il était tellement rapide, mais pour son cas, elle se ferait rapidement rattraper. Après plusieurs dizaines de secondes de course, Hermione tomba sur Harry et Luna.

\- Hermione, par Merlin, tu vas bien, j'ai eu tellement peur!

\- Ne parle pas trop vite, j'étais avec Drago et Yaxley était là aussi, il m'a hurlé de courir et me voilà, alors courez aussi!

\- Non, pas par-là! hurla Luna alors que la brunette continuait tout droit. McGonagall les a bloqués dans la Grande Salle en attendant qu'on puisse fuir, suis-nous.

Hermione s'exécuta sans poser de question, elle aurait tout le temps de faire ça une fois qu'ils seraient tirés d'affaire. Ils arrivèrent finalement vers la sortie et trouvèrent là Drago face à Yaxley. Le reste du groupe arriva de plusieurs directions et le Mangemort transplana, seul face aux élèves qui étaient incontestablement en supériorité numérique. Drago baissa sa baguette, soulagé. Se tournant dans tous les sens, il se dirigea en courant vers Hermione lorsqu'il l'aperçut plus loin en compagnie de Harry et Luna et l'enlaça.

\- J'avais peur que tu te sois retrouvée seule face à un autre d'entre eux en fuyant, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de se décoller d'elle.

Si cette étreinte était étonnante, personne n'en dit rien, pas même Ronald, le temps n'était pas à s'étonner pour si peu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? demanda Hermione.

\- On fait confiance aux professeurs, répondit Harry, qui avait alors toute l'assemblée suspendue à ses lèvres. McGonagall et Lupin ont tout fait pour retenir les Mangemorts dans la Grande Salle. S'ils avaient eu tant de mal à nous attaquer la dernière fois, c'est parce que nous étions très nombreux. Toute l'école était là, et plus important encore, Dumbledore était encore en vie pour nous défendre. Mais là, nous étions dix, douze en comptant McGonagall et Lupin.

\- Hagrid et madame Pomfresh! s'exclama Hermione. Comment vont-ils?!

\- Bien, ne t'en fais pas. Ils sont partis tôt ce matin pour recueillir des plantes médicinales, Lupin s'est arrangé pour leur faire parvenir un message leur expliquant la situation afin qu'ils ne reviennent pas. Nous devons partir, désormais.

\- On ne peut pas laisser Lupin et McGonagall comme ça!

\- Hermione, ils font ça pour qu'on puisse s'enfuir! hurla Ron. Si on y retourne, leur action aura été vaine, alors sois reconnaissante et remercie-les en faisant ce pourquoi ils se sont battus! Où étais-tu, durant la bataille?! Je t'ai cherchée partout, je t'ai cru morte!

\- Elle était avec moi, intervint Drago. On se battait contre Yaxley.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, à toi!

\- Ça suffit! Ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre comme des enfants, les interrompit Harry. Ron, on peut transplaner jusque chez toi?

\- Oui, Fred et George sont au courant.

\- Bon. Que ceux qui ne savent pas visualiser le Terrier transplanent avec quelqu'un qui sait exactement où nous allons, ordonna Harry.

Rapidement, le petit jardin au centre duquel tout le monde s'était réuni se vida. Drago se saisit de la main de Hermione et ils furent les derniers à transplaner.

-o-o-o-

Drago ouvrit les yeux. Face à lui se tenait un haut bâtiment, un peu bancal. Probablement le foyer des Weasley. Les jumeaux débarquèrent dans le jardin pour accueillir le petit groupe qui venait d'arriver. Ils froncèrent les yeux en apercevant le blond mais ne dirent rien, après tout, leur frère cadet avait annoncé qu'il y aurait un groupe d'une dizaine d'élèves sans préciser de qui il s'agissait. C'était surprenant de voir Malefoy en leur compagnie, mais au final, si Ron s'était permis de l'amener ici, c'est qu'il ne représentait pas une menace. Fred et George enlacèrent successivement Ginny, Ron, Hermione puis Harry et saluèrent les autres. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée en faisant signe à tout le monde de les suivre, et ils s'exécutèrent. Harry se sentait davantage chez lui dans cette maison que dans celle des Dursley et cette ambiance familière, même en les temps actuels, le rassurait quelque peu. Il put lire sur le visage de Hermione la même satisfaction. Rapidement, Molly Weasley les rejoignit, enlaçant les adolescents qu'elle connaissait, serrant la main des autres. Elle les invita à s'asseoir autour de leur grande table et sortit en vitesse des paquets de biscuits, préparant une grande théière d'un coup de baguette. Drago regarda Hermione d'un air interloqué, Molly offrait tant de familiarité et d'hospitalité pour à gens qu'elle ne connaissait que pour la moitié du groupe, et il se sentit soudain de trop. Lorsque la Gryffondor remarqua le regard du jeune homme, qui était assis un peu plus loin, près de Blaise et face à Ginny, elle lui sourit pour lui indiquer de ne pas s'en faire, que tout allait bien. Il était monnaie courante chez les Weasley de se montrer accueillant même avec les plus parfaits inconnus. Il avait longtemps méprisé cette famille – encore et toujours à cause de son père – mais après coup, il fallait reconnaître qu'ils étaient de braves gens et il réalisa que sans leur bonté, ils seraient peut-être encore à Poudlard. Lorsque le thé fut prêt, la mère Weasley s'assit en bout de table et adressa un grand sourire à la tablée.

\- Servez-vous, ne soyez pas timides, lança-t-elle en voyant le regard envieux de Luna à l'attention de l'un des paquets de biscuits. Restez ici le temps qu'il faudra. J'ai fait aménager le grenier par Fred et George, Ron, Ginny, vous allez dormir dans vos chambre bien entendu. Il n'y aura pas assez de place pour tout le monde.

Le frère et la sœur hochèrent la tête, pendant que Luna avait finalement daigné céder à la tentation de goûter un gâteau.

\- Comment vont Remus et Minerva? demanda la femme rousse. Il ne leur est rien arrivé, j'espère?

\- On espère qu'ils vont bien.

Harry entreprit de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, et à la fin de son récit, un silence fut marqué.

\- Ce sont d'excellents professeurs. Je ne m'en fais pas pour eux, même si Poudlard est désormais aux mains des forces du mal, je suis sûre qu'ils ont réussi à fuir, se rassura madame Weasley.

Un autre silence s'installa, plus long, plus profond cette fois. Personne ne savait quoi dire, et il n'y avait de toute façon pas grand-chose à dire. Après avoir fini sa tasse de thé, Molly se leva.

\- Si je m'attendais à voir Drago Malefoy débarquer chez moi, remarqua-t-elle sans la moindre once de méchanceté dans sa voix.

Drago fut surpris de voir une personne aussi douce. Cela ne lui était sans doute plus arrivé depuis très longtemps, et cette femme lui rappela soudain sa propre mère, et cette pensée lui fit mal au ventre. Elle était toujours en fuite, en tout cas il l'espérait. Il était très inquiet pour elle.

\- On va dire qu'il essaie de se reconvertir, répondit Ronald qui, visiblement, n'était pas ravi de voir le Serpentard assis à la même table que lui, dans sa propre maison.

\- Je n'ai jamais été du côté de Voldemort, en fait. Tu devrais arrêter de voir le mal en moi juste parce que tu me détestes, Weasley.

\- Oh, c'est bon, vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux! intervint Hermione. Drago est de notre côté au même titre que toute personne ici présente, pas besoin de tergiverser davantage.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel en entendant que Hermione l'avait appelé par son prénom. En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas la première fois, et si cela ne semblait gêner personne, le rouquin était vraisemblablement mécontent de cette nouveauté. Il sortit de table.

\- Tu vas où, Ron? demanda Harry.

\- Préparer ma chambre.

Hermione soupira. Décidément, il avait le chic pour se mettre en rogne quand la situation s'y prêtait le moins, et pour des broutilles qui plus est. Au bout d'un certain temps, tout le monde sortit de table et la rouge et or se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air pour réfléchir à tout cela. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par son homologue, qui se tint debout à côté d'elle. Aucun des deux n'osait briser le silence, se remémorant de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été seuls. Finalement, ce fut Drago qui mit fin au calme.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on ait une petite discussion, tous les deux.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Drago se déplaça pour lui faire face, et alors qu'il planta son regard dans celui de Hermione, elle se sentit soudain très gênée.

\- Ecoute… finit-elle par dire. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on devrait en parler. Les récents événements m'ont vraiment perturbée, et je pense que c'était trop… Précipité.

\- Je vois. Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, moi.

\- Je suis désolée, Drago, je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment… Je ne me sens pas prête, encore moins avec tout ce à quoi on va encore devoir faire face.

Il serra le poing pour canaliser sa frustration, mais il s'arrêta finalement, se disant qu'il valait mieux se détendre pour ne pas apeurer la Gryffondor si jamais elle se rendait compte de sa réaction.

\- Bien. C'est comme tu veux.

Il la contourna et fit demi-tour pour regagner l'intérieur. Il ne se sentait toujours pas à sa place au milieu de tant de gaieté et de chaleur, et se trouver chez la personne qu'il haïssait le plus ne lui faisait pas plus plaisir que cela, mais ce serait toujours mieux que d'avoir à affronter le regard de son amie après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Alors qu'il s'était éloigné, Hermione se retourna.

\- Drago! interpella-t-elle, et lorsqu'il se fut arrêté, elle reprit. Une fois que tout ça sera passé… On pourrait peut-être en reparler?

Pour toute réponse, il se retourna, une expression purement neutre sur le visage.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, toi aussi. Tu n'es pas en sécurité, toute seule dehors.

Elle sourit légèrement et rattrapa le vert argent, après quoi ils rentrèrent ensemble au Terrier, proposant leur aide à Molly Weasley.

-o-o-o-

-Bon.

Le soir même, tout le monde était réuni dans le grenier qui ressemblait désormais à une grande chambre d'auberge de jeunesse. Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, lorsqu'un flot de valises et de bagages était apparu dans le salon des Weasley, tout le monde avait été rassuré. Leurs affaires leur étaient revenues, et cela grâce à Lupin et McGonagall, qui avaient réussi à s'en sortir mais étaient fort navrés de leur apprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas pu chasser les mages noirs. Peu importait, tant que leurs vies étaient sauves, pour le reste, il allait falloir aviser. Fred et George étaient désormais de la partie, et pour l'instant, les douze adolescents étaient assis en cercle. Il était plus urgent que jamais de trouver une solution, ils n'avaient plus le temps d'attendre, plus le temps de chercher à s'améliorer, le temps était venu d'agir. Harry devait prendre la parole.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la vie de Voldemort ne tient presque plus qu'aux Horcruxes. Une fois que nous les aurons trouvés, puis détruits, il ne sera pas compliqué de l'achever. J'aurais aimé qu'on puisse davantage se préparer à cette tâche, mais nous ne pouvons plus nous le permettre. J'ai tout de même pris la peine d'étudier, à l'aide de Dumbledore de son vivant, les potentiels Horcruxes et leurs localisations respectives. Nous en connaissons quatre à l'heure actuelle. Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle, la bague d'Elvis Gaunt et la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bon de nous diviser en quatre. Puisque nous sommes douze, on pourrait former quatre groupes de trois. Si nous savons que récupérer la bague, la coupe et le diadème est plus ou moins sans risques, on ne sait pas grand-chose par rapport au médaillon. Il faudrait qu'on envoie les trois meilleurs d'entre nous pour se charger de ça, au cas où on devrait faire face à une quelconque menace. J'ai déjà réfléchi aux groupes qui pourraient faire bon ménage.

\- Et donc? s'impatienta Seamus. On s'organise comment?

\- J'ai pensé que toi, tu pourrais aller avec Dean et Neville te charger de la bague. Dumbledore et moi-même avions des raisons de penser que la pierre qui la constitue soit en réalité la pierre de résurrection, alors prenez-en le plus grand soin. Je vous indiquerai un peu plus en détail sa supposée localisation, mais il serait logique qu'elle se situe encore dans la maison des Gaunt, à Little Hangleton. Ensuite, j'ai pensé que Blaise, Ginny et Luna pourraient se charger du diadème de Serdaigle. Luna, tu t'entends assez bien avec la Dame Grise, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il et lorsque la blonde hocha la tête, il reprit. Tu devrais pouvoir discuter avec elle pour qu'elle te dise où trouver le diadème de sa mère, elle est dans doute la mieux placée pour t'aider. Comme c'est le fantôme de ta maison, j'ai jugé bon de te confier cette partie de la mission. Ensuite, Fred, George et Ron, la coupe. Elle était dans le coffre de Bellatrix à Gringotts, mais Dumbledore est parvenu à s'en emparer, j'ignore comment. Sans en être absolument certain, il soupçonnait déjà l'objet d'être un Horcruxe de Voldemort, alors il l'a fait conserver chez son frère Abelforth. Je vous donnerai l'adresse, il va falloir vous débrouiller pour le convaincre, mais je ne m'en fais pas pour vous. Enfin, Malefoy, Hermione et moi, on se charge du médaillon. Je vous y conduirai, je sais exactement où il se situe. Je me suis déjà rendu devant la grotte qui l'abrite avec Dumbledore, mais nous avons préféré ne pas nous y engouffrer avant d'avoir élaboré une stratégie, mais on n'a plus le temps pour ça.

Chacun assimilait les instructions qui lui avaient été données. Il allait falloir faire vite, Harry avait estimé le temps que cela prendrait pour réunir les Horcruxes à une semaine, dix jours tout au plus, à condition que chacun y mette du sien et fasse au mieux et en estimant que tout se passe comme prévu. Imaginer que cela puisse ne pas être le cas ne rassurait personne, mais il n'était pas question de renoncer pour quelques éventuels imprévus. Ron en voulait un peu à Harry d'avoir confié la même tache à Drago et à Hermione, mais il s'en voulut ensuite à lui-même, il était question de la réussite de la mission qui pourrait conduire à sauver le monde des sorciers, il était égoïste et complètement stupide de sa part de ressentir de la jalousie dans de telles situations. Il allait falloir qu'il accepte qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre Hermione et lui, et qu'il la laisse se rapprocher de qui elle voulait sans s'en mêler, puisque cela ne le regardait pas et que son amie pouvait bien être heureuse avec qui elle voulait, même s'il allait sans dire qu'il espérait quelqu'un de mieux que Malefoy pour elle. Après tout, elle lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et lui, il devait la croire et lui faire confiance, et par-dessus tout arrêter de s'alarmer pour rien.

Harry réunissait les groupes qui venaient d'être formés les uns après les autres pour leur donner plus de détails quant à ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire, leur fournissant des cartes pour qu'ils puissent un minimum repérer les lieux, mais cela étant peu efficace, Hermione eut une idée.

\- Dis-moi que tu as l'ordinateur! demanda-t-elle à Drago.

\- L'ordinateur? Je… Oui, oui, il est là.

Le blond fouilla dans l'un des sacs qui étaient derrière lui et en sortit la petite plaque grise, qu'il ouvrit et tout le monde le regarda sans bien comprendre. Harry, qui était habitué au monde moldu, comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait ainsi que l'idée de Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? demanda Fred.

\- Un truc moldu, ça s'appelle un ordinateur, répondit Drago en tapant le mot de passe d'accès.

\- Un truc moldu? Depuis quand tu tolères les trucs moldus au point d'en posséder, toi? s'étonna George.

\- Demande ça à Granger, c'est elle qui m'en a fait don. Tiens, je te laisse faire ce que tu as à faire, reprit-il à l'attention de cette dernière.

Il lui plaça l'appareil sur les genoux. Elle ouvrit alors plusieurs pages à la suite, et même après quelques semaines d'expérience avec cette machine, Drago était impressionné de constater sa maîtrise. Après tout, c'était un objet de son monde à elle, normal qu'elle s'en serve de façon fluide. Elle appela Harry, qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et même si elles étaient d'assez piètre qualité, Hermione parvint à trouver des photos des lieux où tout le monde devrait se rendre rien que grâce à l'adresse, le tout en passant par un site destiné aux sorciers – oui, certains d'entre eux se servaient des objets moldus, et cela pouvait s'avérer utile, la preuve. Harry appela donc le groupe de Seamus en leur montrant des photos de la demeure où ils devraient se rendre le lendemain ainsi que les alentours, puis il fit le tour des deux autres groupes. Il prit ensuite à part Hermione et Drago, leur expliquant ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Le Serpentard, peu habitué à recevoir des consignes et des ordres, surtout de la part du Survivant, écoutait sans rien dire. Hermione se contentait de hocher la tête de temps à autre, puis une fois fait, chacun alla se coucher, les quatre rouquins regagnant leurs chambres, le reste du groupe s'installant chacun dans l'un des lits qui avaient été placés dans le grenier. Hermione essaya de dormir, mais elle n'y parvenait pas, trop préoccupée par ce qui se passerait le lendemain. Si les autres connaissaient le déroulement exact de leur mission, ce n'était pas son cas, et elle paniquait à l'idée que les choses s'avèrent plus compliquées que prévu. Elle était tout de même rassurée de savoir qu'elle travaillerait avec son meilleur ami et avec Drago, qui était vraiment brillant et avec qui elle se sentait vraiment très proche désormais.

Puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle décida de descendre silencieusement afin de se désaltérer. Arrivée dans la cuisine des Weasley, elle se saisit d'un verre et le remplit d'eau. Elle parcourut le salon du regard. Depuis la première fois qu'elle était venue, peu de choses avaient changé, ici, en dehors du papier peint qui avait été refait. Elle sourit en se remémorant les années où tout allait encore bien, nostalgique, et elle aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était bien ce salon. Plus rien n'était comme avant, une guerre s'annonçait, et tout le poids de celle-ci reposait sur les épaules de douze adolescents âgés de seize à dix-neuf ans. Le monde avait connu meilleurs héros, mais il allait falloir faire avec. Elle savait qu'ils y arriveraient.

Un grincement de parquet l'ôta à ses pensées et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle aperçut Drago qui descendait. Il s'assit à la même place que celle qu'il avait occupé en arrivant, tandis que Hermione était debout, un peu plus loin. Elle s'approcha un peu.

\- Tu ne dors pas?

\- Toi non plus.

\- Tu devrais remonter, il faut qu'on soit en forme demain.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à être encore réveillé.

\- J'étais juste descendue boire un verre d'eau, j'allais remonter. Et puis… Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle.

\- Peur. J'ai peur que les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu, demain, qu'on se rende compte que nous ne sommes pas prêts pour ça, que quelqu'un meurt, que…

\- Eh, calme-toi. Il ne se passera rien de tout ça. Tu fais confiance à ton meilleur ami, non? Après mûre réflexion, je lui fais confiance aussi. Depuis que je vous connais, je n'ai jamais vu un de vos plans tordus échouer. Il te fait confiance, à toi aussi. Ce qui est beau, chez vous, les Gryffondor, c'est cette confiance. A Serpentard, tu ne peux compter que sur toi-même. Enfin dans mon cas, j'ai toujours pu compter sur Blaise. Mais la plupart des gens qui font ami-ami avec toi n'hésiteraient pas à te laisser tomber si c'est dans leur intérêt. Votre maison n'est pas comme ça. Elle est bien meilleure que ce que j'ai toujours pu croire.

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de dire ça. C'est troublant, tant de changements chez toi.

Il se leva, s'approchant d'elle. Elle se sentit faiblir en le voyant de plus en plus près d'elle, et lorsque leurs deux corps étaient presque en contact, leurs visages à peine séparés par quelques centimètres, elle sentit qu'elle perdait ses moyens. Son cœur battait anormalement vite, elle avait chaud et ne se sentait plus capable de réfléchir. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils ne bougèrent plus.

\- Ces changements ne sont pas arrivés tout seuls, tu sais.

Il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille, puis marqua une pause, comme s'il demandait son accord, et voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas, il l'embrassa. Plus fougueusement que la première fois, et Hermione sentit l'excitation monter en elle. Ce n'était pas bien, elle le savait, contrairement à la dernière fois, n'importe qui pouvait débarquer dans le salon et les surprendre, et elle n'avait pas envie de provoquer un tel scandale. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de le repousser, ce contact était bien trop bon et elle ne voulait pas le rompre. Le baiser fut plus long que le précédent, il avait placé une main dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui, elle avait passé ses deux mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme, et après une vingtaine de seconde d'échange, elle mit fin à l'extase.

\- Malefoy, on ne devrait pas faire ça, arrête…

\- Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'on devrait faire ou ne pas faire, en ce moment. C'est pas toi qui viens de dire que tu avais peur? Profite de la vie, tu ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver.

Hermione jeta un œil derrière Drago et aperçut quelqu'un dans l'escalier. En remontant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Ronald, et elle se sentit soudain très coupable de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle savait que son ami ne l'avait pas encore totalement oubliée d'un point de vue sentimental, et elle aurait payé cher pour qu'il ne la voit pas avec Drago. Voyant le regard de son amante bloqué derrière lui, le Serpentard se retourna et ne changea pas d'expression en voyant celui qui venait de les interrompre. Celui-ci les fixa sans bouger, et à la plus grande surprise de Hermione, il ne s'énerva pas. C'était la deuxième fois que cette scène se produisait, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour de faux et elle n'aurait aucune excuse à lui fournir, elle était tout aussi coupable que le vert et argent et même si, cette fois encore, elle ne regrettait pas son geste, elle se sentait vraiment désolée pour son ami. Ce dernier eut un rictus et, un air infini de tristesse sur le visage, il remonta dans sa chambre sans demander son reste. Drago baissa le regard vers la Gryffondor. Elle aurait préféré qu'il s'énerve, elle aurait même préféré que tout le monde soit mis au courant plutôt que de le voir dans cet état. Il avait paru tellement blessé, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment d'aller le voir. Ils n'auraient rien de pertinent à se dire. Elle soupira longuement. Se sentant observé, elle releva la tête. Le blond semblait inquiet, mais elle lui fit un léger sourire.

\- On va dormir? demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas mais se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il la suivit alors et rapidement, ils se rallongèrent dans leur lit respectif. Cette fois-ci, pas la peine d'essayer de trouver le sommeil, elle n'y parviendrait pas. La journée du lendemain s'annonçait rude.


	17. En quêtes des Horcruxes

Le lendemain, tout le monde s'était réveillé très tôt, pour la plupart ils n'avaient pas vraiment réussi à fermer l'œil, ressassant en continu les événements de la veille et trop apeurés par ce qu'ils allaient devoir accomplir à partir de ce jour. Ils avaient pris le petit déjeuner tous ensemble, Ron ayant soigneusement évité tout contact avec les deux jeunes gens qu'il avait surpris la veille, et ces deux là aussi s'étaient évités, Hermione encore bien trop gênée par le fait de s'être fait prendre dans un tel moment. Quoiqu'il en soit, Ron semblait s'être tu et il se comportait le plus normalement possible, la Gryffondor lui en fut reconnaissante bien qu'elle n'ait pas su s'il faisait ça pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise ou juste parce qu'il avait honte de s'être fait détrôner par le garçon qu'il supportait le moins. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en parler à quelqu'un, mais qu'elle le dusse ou non, ce n'était pas le moment. D'ici quelques minutes, chacun se rendrait à destination du Horcruxe qu'il allait devoir chercher avec ses deux acolytes et c'était bien plus important que ses petites histoires avec Drago Malefoy. Une fois que tout le monde eut terminé de manger, Ginny envoya d'un coup de baguette toute la vaisselle dans l'évier et la troupe fut bientôt prête. Harry leur récapitula chaque point de leur mission, et le groupe de Luna fut le premier à transplaner. Harry priait pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien, puisque l'école était désormais aux mains des Mangemorts, mais il était peu probable que ces derniers aient envahi la tour des Serdaigle. Par précaution, ils allaient devoir transplaner derrière celle-ci et s'y rendre en balai par la suite afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Si quelqu'un transplanait près d'eux, les Mangemorts le sentiraient aussitôt.

Le groupe de Ron était parti en même temps qu'eux et même avec eux, puisqu'il était possible de se rendre chez le frère de leur ancien directeur en passant par le château via un passage secret qui était sans doute méconnu des mages noirs. Ensuite, ce fut au tour du groupe de Neville de partir pour chez les Gaunt. La demeure était censée être inhabitée depuis plusieurs années, ils n'auraient tout au plus qu'à dépoussiérer un peu la bâtisse et la fouiller afin de mettre la main sur ce qu'ils recherchaient.

Harry tendit finalement une main vers Drago et l'autre vers Hermione, et une fois que ses deux camarades les eurent saisies, il trnasplanèrent à leur tour. En retrouvant le sol, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient dans une grande plaine, droit devant eux s'étendait une forêt dont les arbres étaient exceptionnellement hauts, mais pas la moindre trace de la grotte dont leur avait parlé Harry. La rouge et or chercha le regard de son ami, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne les avait pas conduits à leur destination. Lorsqu'elle le croisa finalement, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus, et alors elle fut inquiète. De l'autre côté du survivant, Drago n'avait pas l'air particulièrement alarmé, bien qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre plus qu'elle. Elle ne savait même pas où ils étaient, ni si leur destination était loin, mais si Harry n'avait pas réussi à les emmener autre part qu'ici en pensant à la grotte, il était quasiment certain qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'en rapprocher davantage par ce moyen de transport.

\- On fait quoi, maintenant? demanda Drago. Je croyais qu'on était censés aller dans une grotte?

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on est censés faire. Je ne comprends pas, Dumbledore avait transplané juste devant lorsque je m'y étais rendu avec lui… Et si, à ce moment là, Voldemort s'était rendu compte qu'on avait tenté d'approcher son Horcruxe et qu'il avait ensuite protégé son sanctuaire à l'aide d'un sort qui dévierai la trajectoire de quiconque essaierait de transplaner jusque là-bas? demanda-t-il en regardant Hermione, pensant qu'elle aurait peut-être entendu parler d'une telle magie.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible, répondit le Serpentard à sa place, mais j'espère que tu es capable de nous situer sinon c'est probablement plus de quelques jours dont on aura besoin.

\- Facile à dire! Je ne suis jamais venu ici, cet endroit ne me dit rien du tout. Le mieux à faire c'est de traverser cette forêt qui obstrue notre vision, on arrivera à rien en ne voyant que des arbres.

\- Et si on ne parvient pas à ressortir de cette forêt, qu'est-ce qu'on fera? On ferait mieux de réfléchir calmement…

\- Enfin, Hermione, on ne peut pas deviner l'endroit où nous nous situons actuellement comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts! Où qu'on veuille aller, il va bien falloir traverser la forêt de toute façon, alors à moins que Malefoy ou toi n'ayez une meilleure idée, c'est la seule chose qui me paraisse envisageable.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Drago. Mais elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, on ne sait même pas sur combien d'hectares s'étend cette forêt. Elle est peut-être bien plus grande que ce qu'on peut imaginer, et on en ressortirait peut-être plus vite en passant par un côté que par un autre.

\- J'entends bien ce que vous dites, mais je ne vois pas comment vous voulez estimer la distance qui nous sépare de la sortie.

\- Moi, j'ai une idée, intervint Hermione.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle, attendant qu'elle expose sa pensée. Elle leur expliqua alors que dans ce fameux livre que son homologue lui avait prêté, elle avait trouvé un sort capable de toucher à coup sûr une cible à laquelle nous pensions, peu importe qu'il faille passer au travers d'autres objets pour l'atteindre. La cible à laquelle ils devraient penser était dans leur cas l'arbre le plus éloigné d'eux dans cette forêt dans la direction qu'ils pointeraient. En y additionnant un sortilège sonore, qui émettrait un bruit assez fort lorsque le premier sort aurait touché le dernier arbre, ils pourraient compter le temps mis par le sort à atteindre sa cible. En répétant l'opération dans plusieurs directions, il ne leur serait plus si difficile d'estimer quelle longueur était la plus courte.

\- Ingénieux, répondit Harry. Mais il faut prévoir un son vraiment fort, au cas où le dernier arbre se situerait vraiment loin. Le problème, c'est que si ce son est entendu par d'autres personnes que nous, et que ces personnes ne sont pas bien intentionnées…

\- Tu penses sérieusement que des Mangemorts sont ici? ironisa le vert et argent.

\- Si ma première hypothèse concernant la raison de notre atterrissage ici est correcte, je serais même étonné qu'il n'y en ai pas.

Drago dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort, et dans tous les cas, mieux valait être plus prudent que nécessaire. Hermione indiqua alors que l'utilisation d'un son n'était qu'un exemple parmi d'autres, et qu'elle pouvait s'arranger pour recevoir un léger picotement une fois la cible atteinte, et cette proposition fit l'unanimité. Elle entreprit donc de lancer ses sorts, et une fois les résultats récoltés, ils furent agréablement surpris de constater qu'en prenant par la droite, ils auraient très peu de chemin à faire. Harry leur avait tout de même demandé de se faire discrets, par précaution.

Slalomant entre les arbres qui leur bouchait le passage, manquant parfois de trébucher sur une branche, les trois adolescents parvinrent au bout du chemin et se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient tout en haut d'une falaise. En regardant en bas, Hermione eut un le vertige, ils se situaient à au moins une vingtaine de mètres du sol et il allait leur être difficile de descendre. Sous leurs pieds se dessinait une autre forêt, qui cette fois s'étendait à perte de vue, et bien plus loin, l'océan. Harry comprit alors que le parcours qui les séparait de leur point d'arrivée était grand et il espérait qu'ils puissent y arriver sans encombre, priant pour que personne n'ait senti leur tentative de s'infiltrer dans le repère du médaillon. Ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen de rejoindre la terre plus bas.

Hermione se retourna lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par un bruit juste derrière elle. Ses coéquipiers l'imitèrent et ils virent alors trois grandes silhouettes encapuchonnées se dresser devant eux. Ils étaient pris au piège. Lorsque les nouveaux arrivants levèrent leurs baguettes, les trois adolescents comprirent que ce n'était plus la peine d'essayer d'être discrets, ils étaient déjà repérés.

\- Sautez! hurla Harry.

Il joignit le geste à la parole, suivis par Drago et Hermione, qui hurla tant la sensation du vide lui était angoissante, puis, arrivés à ras du sol, le survivant hurla:

\- _Arresto Momentum_!

Leur chute fut arrêtée et deux secondes plus tard, leurs corps retrouvaient la terre ferme. Pas le temps néanmoins de s'arrêter, ils savaient qu'il ne tarderaient pas à être rattrapés, et si eux ne pouvaient pas transplaner dans cette zone, il leur paraissait peu probable qu'il en soit de même pour les adeptes de Voldemort.

Ils se mirent à courir aussi vite que leurs jambes le leur permettaient, restant groupés, mais comme ils l'avaient deviné, leur vitesse ne changerait rien à la donne. Les encapuchonnés venaient de réapparaître autour d'eux, les encerclant, et cette fois-ci, ils étaient cinq. Ils se mirent tous trois dos aux deux autres, incapables de fuir. Il ne leur restait qu'une seule solution: se battre. Hermione fut alors très heureuse de s'être entraînée avec Drago, elle se sentait plus confiante et même si elle ne donnait pas cher de leur peau, elle avait un petit espoir de s'en sortir. Baguettes levées, ils attendirent que les adversaires rompent leur formation ou qu'ils passent à l'acte, mais finalement Drago lança l'assaut, ce qui dissipa le quinté et alors ils purent eux aussi se sorts fusaient de toutes directions, il était difficile pour le trio de viser les mages noirs en étant certain de ne pas toucher un autre d'entre eux, et les propriétés que possédaient certains sorts les faisaient ricocher contre les arbres, rendant la visée plus difficile encore. Ils tentèrent de s'éloigner, tout en esquivant les éclairs qui arrivaient vers eux, Hermione lançant de temps à autre des sorts à l'aveuglette derrière elle dans l'espoir d'en toucher un, ce qui bien sûr n'aboutît pas. Toujours poursuivis, ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, puisqu'ils auraient bien été obligés de le faire à un moment donné, et, reprenant leur souffle, ils cherchaient autour d'eux les cinq adeptes du Lord Noir, sans les trouver. Ils apparurent quelques secondes plus tard juste derrière eux, et Drago l'ayant remarqué, il fit signe aux deux Gryffondor de reculer.

\- Combattre vous sera inutile, jeunes sorciers. Vous n'avez aucune chance face à nous. Rendez-vous et nous promettons d'essayer de vous faire le moins de mal possible.

\- Bien essayé, mais de nous trois, il n'y en a pas un que vous n'ayez pas ordre de tuer, répondit Drago sans la moindre trace de peur dans la voix.

\- Ne serait-ce pas Drago Malefoy que nous avons là? Toujours accompagné de cette même Sang-de-Bourbe! Yaxley m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé hier matin. Ta famille est de plus en plus décevante… Le voilà même qui fait une alliance avec Harry Potter! Mon cher Drago, quelle mouche t'a piqué? Franchement, ce n'est pas…

\- _Avada Kedavra_!

Drago avait hurlé, et le Mangemort n'avait pas eu le temps d'éviter la lumière verte qui arrivait vers lui avec une vitesse considérable. Son corps tomba au sol, faisant craqueler les feuilles mortes sous son poids, et les trois acolytes profitèrent de la diversion pour s'enfuir. Bien évidemment, les quatre restants ne leur laissèrent pas le temps de beaucoup s'éloigner. Les sorts ricochaient toujours sur les arbres, chacun tentait de les esquiver.

Alors que l'un des serviteurs de Voldemort venait de jeter le sortilège de mort en direction de Hermione, cette dernière trébucha sur des racines et chuta, envoyant son sac voler plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le sortilège ricocha contre l'arbre devant elle et frappa de plein fouet un autre des mages noirs, qui succomba aussitôt. Avant que la jeune fille n'ait eu le temps de se relever, deux des trois Mangemorts restants la saisirent par les bras. Elle hurla, tentant de se débattre, mais c'était trop tard, ils venaient de transplaner, emportant avec elle la rouge et or. Harry eut tout juste le temps d'immobiliser celui qui était encore sur les lieux et alors qu'il partait en direction du sac de sa meilleure amie en espérant y trouver du Veritaserum, Drago entreprit de lancer un _Reducto_ sur leur nouveau prisonnier.

\- Potter, donne-moi une fiole!

Alors que celui-ci était en train de retourner le sac, une fiole en tomba, il la jeta alors vers le Serpentard qui, une fois qu'il l'eut réceptionnée, y enferma sa victime. Harry revint vers le vert et argent, bredouille.

\- Il faut qu'on aille sauver Hermione! hurla Harry.

\- Ne rêvez pas trop! répondit une petite voix depuis l'intérieur de la fiole. Ils l'emmènent à Poudlard, si vous pensez qu'ils vont vous laisser passer!

Harry fronça les sourcils en pensant reconnaître la voix de son interlocuteur, bien qu'elle fut un peu déformée par son rétrécissement, et ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsque le détenu ôta la petite capuche qui masquait son visage. Un homme vil, à l'allure d'un rat. Drago sembla le reconnaître également et fut déçu de sa prise, il n'y avait rien de très glorieux dans le fait de capturer Peter Pettigrew. Il glissa le flacon dans le sac de Hermione tandis que le petit homme frappait contre les parois pour tenter de le briser, sans succès, et ses cris furent tus une fois le sac refermé.

\- Tu l'as entendu? Ils l'ont emmenée à Poudlard. Il faut mettre le groupe de Blaise au courant pour qu'ils la sortent de là. Leur mission sera plus longue et plus risquée que prévue, mais si on s'y rend nous-même, on arrivera trop tard. Il faut leur faire parvenir le message, déclara Drago.

\- Comment veux-tu faire ça?! On ne peut pas leur envoyer quoi que ce soit, ce serait intercepté par les Mangemorts et ils seraient grillés, eux aussi!

\- Mais si on ne les met pas au courant, comment veux-tu qu'ils apprennent que Hermione est retenue dans le château?!

\- On doit leur faire confiance.

\- Tu m'excuseras, Potter, mais peu importe combien je leur fais confiance, je doute sérieusement de leur capacité à deviner qu'elle est prisonnière là-bas. Je vais rejoindre ceux qui sont à Poudlard, tu n'as qu'à t'occuper du Horcruxe si tu y tiens tant. On pourra revenir le chercher plus tard ce truc, mais la vie de Hermione, on aura pas deux occasions de la sauver.

Les deux garçons restèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant un instant puis Harry répondit enfin.

\- Je vais continuer. Je te fais confiance pour la sortir de là.

Il tendit sa main vers le Serpentard. Après une légère hésitation, il s'en saisit et la serra, puis il fit demi-tour.

\- Malefoy, attend. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir remonter la falaise comme ça, dit-il en sortant quelque chose de sa poche pour lui donner. Prend cette graine. Neville l'a perdue dans la salle commune l'autre jour, et j'ai oublié de la lui rendre. Je pense qu'elle pourrait t'être utile, il comprendra que tu t'en sois servi.

Le vert et argent accepta ce que lui offrait Harry, puis il partit définitivement en sens inverse, laissant le garçon à lunettes seul face à ses responsabilités.

-o-o-o-

Une fois sorti de la zone au sein de laquelle il était impossible de transplaner, Drago se rendit aussi près qu'il le put de Poudlard, mais assez loin pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il allait entrer par la tour des Serdaigle, avec un peu de chance, le groupe en charge de récupérer le diadème y serait encore. Il entreprit de se diriger vers la tour des bleus et gris, mais ne disposant pas de balai comme il en avait été confié aux trois autres, il ne savait pas comment il allait la regagner. La graine que Harry lui avait confiée aurait été une bonne solution, mais il l'avait déjà plantée pour remonter la falaise et il n'en avait pas d'autres. Il réfléchit pour essayer de savoir où Neville aurait pu se la procurer, mais il ne vit d'autre endroit que la réserve du professeur Rogue. Il abandonna cette idée et se rabattit sur une autre. Si transplaner était suicidaire, il pensait pouvoir utiliser la magie sans se faire repérer et il se savait capable de faire apparaître une corde assez longue pour lui permettre d'accéder à l'une des fenêtres de la tour. Après avoir marché plusieurs dizaines de minutes, il atteignit enfin sa destination et mit son plan à exécution. Une fois arrivé en haut, il brisa la vitre d'un coup de pied et fit disparaître le fruit de son sortilège. Il se retrouva alors au beau milieu de ce qu'il identifia comme la salle commune de la maison de l'aigle et en sortit rapidement, puisqu'il n'entendait aucun bruit, il avait compris qu'aucune des personnes qu'il cherchait n'était là. Il avança, prit les premiers escaliers qu'il trouva et fit attention à ne pas faire résonner ses pas au cas où un Mangemort passerait dans le coin. Si Luna, Ginny et Blaise restaient inconnus pour Voldemort, et qu'ils ne risquaient pas de se faire tuer rien qu'en croisant le regard de l'un des siens, ce n'était pas le cas de Drago. Il devait se montrer bien plus prudent que dans la forêt, car ici les mages noirs grouillaient, ne restait qu'à savoir dans quelle partie du château. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Hermione. Il aurait tout donné pour s'être fait prendre à sa place, et il priait pour qu'elle soit saine et sauve et qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard. Il devenait fou, cette école qui était devenue avec le temps sa deuxième maison lui semblait désormais méconnaissable, et il ne savait où aller tout en restant en sécurité. S'il se faisait repérer, il pouvait dire adieu à ses chances de sauver celle qu'il aimait, et il ne supporterait pas de la perdre.

Il avait fini par regagner l'extérieur de la tour, alors il avança dans la première direction qu'il aperçut. Il entendit des voix à plusieurs reprises, le forçant à faire demi-tour, dans l'espoir que personne ne l'attende de l'autre côté et qu'il puisse prendre un autre chemin. La baguette dans la poche, il gardait constamment une main dessus au cas où il serait forcé d'en user. Il se dirigeait à présent vers le couloir qui menait aux appartements qu'il avait quatre mois durant partagés avec Hermione, ne manquant pas de le rendre nostalgique, mais là encore, des voix lui parvenant du fond du couloir l'obligèrent à reculer. Malheureusement cette fois-ci, alors qu'il s'était déjà bien éloigné, il put entendre d'autres voix tandis qu'il rebroussait chemin. Il se mit soudain à paniquer, ne sachant où se mettre, et lorsqu'il trouva une porte, il se jeta dessus pour l'ouvrir et s'enfermer dans la petite pièce qu'elle cachait. Il reconnut sans peine le petit placard contenant les décorations de Noël dans lequel il avait chahuté avec Hermione à peine un mois plus tôt. Il soupira longuement et, entendant des pas se rapprocher, il retint son souffle.

\- On ne devrait pas continuer par là, je te dis que j'ai entendu quelqu'un!

\- Je sais bien, mais la Dame Grise nous a implicitement dit d'aller dans la salle sur demande. On ne peut passer par aucun autre chemin que celui-ci. Faisons-nous discrets, et tout ira bien.

Reconnaissant les voix de Blaise et de Ginny, Drago ressentit un profond soulagement et ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'il sortit, les trois adolescents qui lui faisaient face pointèrent leurs baguettes vers lui, et lorsqu'ils reconnurent le blond, leurs visages furent marqués par l'incompréhension.

\- Malefoy, par Merlin, tu nous as fait peur! chuchota Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

\- Content de voir aussi, Weasley.

\- Dis moi qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Harry ou à Hermione!

\- Désolé de te décevoir, mais si je suis là c'est pas parce que j'ai rejoint ce très cher Voldemort. Hermione a été capturée alors qu'on cherchait le médaillon. Potter est resté sur place pour essayer de s'en emparer et moi je suis venu vous trouver pour qu'on lui vienne en aide avant que… il déglutit. Avant qu'ils ne lui fassent du mal.

\- Mais c'est horrible! répondit Ginny un peu plus fort qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Tu sais où elle est?

\- Je sais qu'elle est dans le château et c'est déjà pas mal. Il va falloir qu'on fouille.

\- On sait que ce qu'on cherche est dans la salle sur demande, intervint Blaise. On peut déjà aller le récupérer en faisant attention en même temps. Ensuite, une fois qu'on l'aura en notre possession, et si on ne l'a pas déjà retrouvée, on cherchera Hermione.

\- J'entends des gens derrière nous, indiqua Luna. On devrait se dépêcher.

Tous hochèrent la tête et ils empruntèrent l'escalier à l'angle. Ils étaient sur le chemin de la salle sur demande, et même si Drago n'en avait en cet instant que faire du diadème perdu, il reconnut que sans avoir la moindre piste quant à la localisation exacte de la rouge et or, il était inutile de commencer à fouiller toute l'école. Ils s'attelleraient à cette tâche une fois la précédente achevée. Alors qu'ils allaient tourner, Blaise tendit le bras pour bloquer les trois autres. Quelqu'un était là. Ils allaient reculer, mais furent interloqués en reconnaissant l'une des deux voix qui résonnaient entre les murs. Luna se risqua à jeter un œil en direction du bruit et vit deux hommes debout, dont l'un était Severus Rogue. L'autre Mangemort étant dos à eux, elle fit signe à ses trois amis de venir voir, et ils furent surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait en effet du professeur Rogue. Ce dernier semblait les avoir remarqués et rapidement, son regard croisa les leurs. Ils se cachèrent derrière le mur, prêts à détaler, mais Ginny, un peu plus confiante que les autres, leur intima d'attendre.

\- Goyle, rappelez-moi où vous avez fait retenir miss Granger, ordonna le directeur de Serpentard d'une voix claire et distincte, comme s'il faisait en sorte que les quatre élèves puissent l'entendre.

\- Dans les cachots, monsieur. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela?

\- Vous feriez mieux de la garder dans la salle sur demande. C'est un espace bien plus sûr, et puisqu'il y a beaucoup de passage dans le couloir sur lequel elle donne, il sera bien plus simple de constater sa fuite, si fuite il y a.

Se rendant compte que leur professeur de potions tentait de les aider, ils s'autorisèrent à regarder la scène de nouveau. Le professeur fixait le fameux Goyle sans détourner les yeux durant une seule seconde.

\- Je comprends, mais les cachots ne sont-ils pas l'endroit le plus adapté pour…

\- Amenez-la immédiatement dans la salle sur demande, le coupa-t-il. Je veux qu'elle y soit dans moins de dix minutes.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Goyle se retournant, les quatre adolescents se plaquèrent contre le mur, faisant de gros yeux, et cette fois-ci tous convinrent qu'il était temps de partir.

\- Oh, passez plutôt par là, l'arrêta la voix grave du professeur aux cheveux bruns. Le trajet sera plus court.

Ils entendirent les pas s'éloigner d'eux, alors ils retournèrent sur leurs pas et, arrivés dans le couloir, firent face au professeur Rogue. Celui-ci les toisa d'un regard froid, quoiqu'un peu inquiet, et il commença à tourner les talons.

\- Suivez-moi.

Les quatre adolescents s'exécutèrent et ils se retrouvèrent très vite dans le bureau du professeur de potions, qui s'assit sans leur proposer de faire de même. Néanmoins, Luna, qui avait les jambes un peu engourdies, ne se gêna pas pour prendre place face au professeur. Alors Blaise proposa à Ginny la seconde chaise, et puisqu'elle la refusait, il prit place à côté de la blonde, tandis que Drago et la rouquine restaient debout derrière eux.

\- Que fichez-vous ici? demanda Rogue en prenant soin de détacher chaque mot. Surtout vous, monsieur Malefoy, n'ignorez-vous pas que vous pouvez être tué à chaque instant? Vous n'êtes donc qu'une petite bande d'inconscients!

\- On vient délivrer Hermione, répondit le blond. Et accessoirement chercher un Horcruxe. Mais vu l'aide que vous nous avez apporté à l'instant, j'imagine que vous le savez déjà.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous venez de faire, professeur. Je savais que votre appartenance aux forces du mal n'était que pour les apparences, mais je ne pensais pas que vous prendriez un tel risque.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous que quatre?

\- Nous nous sommes divisés en plusieurs groupes pour récupérer les Horcruxes, répondit Blaise. Et puis, mieux valait venir ici en petit comité si on ne voulait pas se faire prendre.

Le professeur Rogue contempla ses quatre élèves. Ils semblaient avoir tellement mûri, et le sérieux le plus profond habitait leur regard, comme si toute trace d'enfance les avait quittés pour laisser place à l'inquiétude du vrai monde. Ils étaient adultes désormais, et leur volonté de vaincre les forces du mal réveilla en lui la nostalgie de l'époque où l'Ordre du Phénix mettait tout en œuvre pour réaliser ce qu'ils tentaient actuellement d'accomplir. Le flambeau avait été passé, c'était certain, et en tant que membre de l'Ordre, il était de son devoir de leur venir en aide.

\- Ne bougez pas d'ici. Je vais m'assurer que miss Granger soit déposée dans la salle sur demande, après quoi je vous y conduirai et je m'assurerai que vous puissiez ressortir sains et saufs.

Il sortit de son bureau sans demander son reste, et quelques minutes passèrent où chacun gardait le silence, et lorsque le professeur revint, ils le suivirent à nouveau. Il s'était assuré que personne ne passe devant la salle en attendant que le petit groupe y fasse ce qu'il avait à y faire, donnant aux adeptes de Voldemort, dont il était à la tête pour le moment, diverses tâches un peu partout dans le château, comme par exemple vérifier que tous les accès extérieurs étaient condamnés et remédier au problème si jamais ils ne l'étaient pas. Le quatuor ayant pu s'infiltrer sans trop de problème, il savait que cela les tiendrait occupés un certain temps. Ils les conduisit devant l'entrée, après quoi les quatre s'engouffrèrent chacun leur tour et, voyant Hermione en vie, bien qu'elle fut bâillonnée et attachée, Drago sentit un immense soulagement. Avec l'aide de Ginny, il la détacha tandis que les deux autres allaient récupérer le diadème, qu'ils trouvèrent sans grand mal puisqu'il trônait au milieu d'un tas d'objets sans intérêt. Tandis que Hermione semblait ne plus rien comprendre, à la fois étonnée de voir Drago avec les trois autres et à la fois surprise de se faire sauver avec tant de facilité, celui-ci lui tendit la main. Elle s'en saisit et ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle pour rejoindre Rogue, qui les attendait juste devant.

\- Sortez par-là. J'ai ouvert un passage qui vous conduira directement derrière le château, vous pourrez transplaner de là-bas sans être détectés.

\- Merci infiniment, professeur, répondit Ginny. Et si les autres découvrent que Hermione n'est plus là?

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, miss Weasley, et concentrez-vous plutôt sur votre objectif. Allez-y avant que quelqu'un d'autre que moi vous remarque.

Hermione comprit alors qu'elle avait été libérée grâce à lui et lui adressa un sourire, mais il fallait repartir. Ils se mirent à courir dans la direction que leur avait indiqué Severus, et une fois qu'ils eurent atteint l'extérieur, ils s'autorisèrent à souffler un peu. La mission était une réussite, Hermione était tirée d'affaire et ils avaient récupéré leur Horcruxe. Puisqu'il s'était retenu de le faire jusque là, Drago enlaça la jeune fille et, sans se préoccuper du monde qu'il y avait autour, posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact fut vite rompu, et Hermione se sentit rougir, affreusement gênée, tandis que Blaise et Ginny faisaient des yeux ronds. Luna, en revanche, sourit, ne trouvant rien d'étonnant en ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Maintenant qu'on a terminé, on ferait mieux de retourner chez toi, indiqua Drago à l'attention de Ginny.

\- Euh, oui, bien-sûr, répondit-elle encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Blaise et Luna saisirent la main de Ginny tandis que Drago prit celle de Hermione et ils transplanèrent. Une fois arrivés devant le Terrier, ils se lâchèrent. La nuit était tombée.

Ginny s'approcha de Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Toi, tu vas avoir des choses à me raconter.

\- Drago, il faut qu'on retourne aider Harry! hurla Hermione, tant pour éviter le sujet que Ginny venait d'avancer que par réel inquiétude pour son ami.

\- Pas besoin.

En reconnaissant la voix du Survivant qui venait tout juste de transplaner, Hermione se retourna et lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Harry, tu vas bien! Et le médaillon? Tu l'as eu?

\- C'est moi qui suis heureux de te voir en forme! Le médaillon n'était pas là. Enfin, il n'y était plus. Je n'ai trouvé aucun indice, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il peut se trouver désormais. Et vous, reprit-il en regardant Ginny, vous avez eu le diadème?

\- Oui, et très facilement. Mais c'est grâce au professeur Rogue, c'est aussi grâce à lui qu'on a pu sauver Hermione aussi rapidement. On a eu énormément de chance de tomber sur lui.

\- Alors Rogue est à Poudlard…

\- Oui, et je crois que les Mangemorts qui y sont aussi sont à ses ordres. On a un allié dans l'autre camp, c'est bon à savoir, poursuivit Drago.

\- Rentrons. Peut-être que les autres sont déjà arrivés.

Ils avancèrent en direction de l'entrée et, une fois à l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent les deux autres groupes qui étaient déjà revenus. Visiblement, Harry les avait tous sous-estimés, la récolte des Horcruxes n'avait duré qu'une journée si on ne comptait pas l'échec de son propre groupe à trouver le leur. Ce n'était pas si étonnant, il savait dès le départ que les trois autres seraient une partie de plaisir, et que c'était ce médaillon qui allait leur causer du tort. Il fut néanmoins satisfait de voir que le bague, la coupe et le diadème étaient réunis ici. Il savait comment les détruire, et c'était la prochaine tâche qu'ils auraient à accomplir. Pour le moment, ils avaient mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil. La recherche du médaillon et la destruction des trois Horcruxes pouvait attendre le lendemain.

Alors que la nuit était bien avancée, Hermione se rendit compte une fois de plus qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle descendit alors dans le salon et, comme la nuit précédente, se servit un verre d'eau. Cette fois encore, elle vit Drago la rejoindre, et son cœur s'accéléra subitement. Elle tenta de se calmer, vainement, et lorsqu'il fut arrivé derrière elle, il l'enlaça.

\- J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais, indiqua-t-il en déposant un baiser entre ses omoplates.

Elle frissonna, et ne pouvant se retenir, elle se retourna. Pour la première fois, ce fut elle qui entreprit d'embrasser l'autre, qui s'en montrait très satisfait. Il lui rendit le baiser avec passion, et lorsque ce dernier prit fin, les deux amants se fixèrent.

\- Merci d'être venu, reprit-elle.

\- Au fait, ne crois pas que Potter t'a abandonnée. Ne voulant pas compromettre l'atteinte de son objectif, il m'a pleinement fait confiance pour te libérer, et visiblement, il a eu raison.

Ils se sourirent. Ils s'aimaient, et ils le savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Il ne serait plus possible pour eux de cacher leurs sentiments comme ils l'avaient fait jusque là, et de toute façon, maintenant que Ginny, Luna et Blaise avaient assisté à la scène de tout à l'heure, il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt à le faire. Hermione décida qu'elle se confierait à Harry dès le lendemain, notamment pour savoir comment s'y prendre avec Ron vis-à-vis de ça. Peu importe qu'il ait accepté qu'elle fasse sa vie sans lui, elle savait très bien que le fait qu'elle décide d'avoir une relation avec Drago le mettrait hors de lui. Elle soupira.

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de l'avoir, cette discussion, insista le Serpentard.

\- Et moi je pense qu'on n'est pas obligés d'en parler, répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et remontèrent au grenier. Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre cette relation inattendue avec son ennemi de toujours, les événements de la veille et ce qui les attendait pour les jours à venir, elle se sentait subjuguée.

Et ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce n'était que le début.


	18. Sa dernière bataille

Hermione s'était réveillée à l'aube, en réalité, elle ne savait pas si elle s'était vraiment endormie. Lorsqu'elle avait récupéré son sac la veille, et que Harry lui avait indiqué qu'aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il contenait Peter Pettigrew, elle avait décidé de le laisser sur un meuble du salon des Weasley, avec l'accord de tout le monde, mais il avait été convenu que tour à tour, Ginny et Ron le gardent dans un tiroir de leur chambre pour pouvoir le surveiller plus simplement. Cette nuit là, ç'avait été au tour de la rouquine. Bien sûr, il n'était pas sorti une seule fois du flacon, et il n'était pas prévu de l'en sortir.

Elle avait hâte que cette journée commence pour qu'elle puisse enfin parler à Harry et à Ginny et se libérer d'un poids, en espérant qu'ils puissent l'aider avec le sujet sensible qu'était Ronald. Elle ne savait pas si Drago et elle formaient un couple, et elle préférait ne pas poser de mots là-dessus, ils auraient tout le temps de discuter de cela une fois la tempête passée. Pour l'instant, elle était désireuse de pouvoir vivre leur amour sans se cacher tout en gardant une certaine liberté, mais elle n'éprouverait aucune honte à se tenir près de lui une fois qu'elle aurait expliqué la situation à ses deux meilleurs amis, et c'est pour cela qu'elle fut heureuse en voyant Ginny apparaître dans le salon. Elle était la première réveillée après la brunette.

\- Tu en tires, une tête! Tu as mal dormi?

\- M'en parle pas. Cet idiot de Pettigrew n'a pas arrêté de remuer et la fiole ne faisait que de cogner contre mon meuble, se plaignit-elle en posant le concerné sur une étagère.

Ce dernier se débattait violemment à l'intérieur du récipient en verre en poussant de petits hurlements mais il ne parvint pas à faire bouger le flacon d'un millimètre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'achève pas dès maintenant? Après tout c'est un Mangemort, et empoté comme il est, ce ne serait même pas une grande perte pour notre ennemi.

\- Je crois que Harry cherche à lui tirer des informations, mais comme tu l'as dit, empoté comme il est, je ne suis pas convaincue qu'il ait quoi que ce soit à nous apprendre.

\- Harry s'en rendra bien compte le moment venu… Tu veux un bol de céréales?

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Hermione regarda l'horloge. Il était à peine six heures, les autres ne se lèveraient sans doute pas avant une bonne demie-heure. Elle se dît alors que le moment était venu de se confier à sa meilleure amie, elle qui, de toute façon, avait tenté d'en apprendre plus la veille. Elle savait très bien que si elle n'engageait pas le sujet elle-même, la rouquine finirait par l'amener sur le tapis et c'était de toute façon inévitable. Ginny était bien trop curieuse. Une fois qu'elle fut revenue de la cuisine avec deux bols de céréales remplis de lait, et que les deux jeunes femmes furent assises en face l'une de l'autre, Hermione hésita. Elle tournait anxieusement sa cuillère entre ses doigts, jouant avec ses céréales qui ne tarderaient pas à ramollir si elle ne se décidait pas à les manger. Puisque c'était une habitude chez elle lorsqu'elle se sentait stressée, la rouquine l'interpella.

\- Et toi, Mione, tu es sûre que tout va bien?

\- Hein? demanda-t-elle, arrachée à ses pensées et daignant enfin porter la cuillère à sa bouche. Oui, oui, je vais bien.

\- Tu as beau être une excellente sorcière, tu ne fais pas une très bonne menteuse… Allez, dis-moi tout.

\- Je… En fait, c'est par rapport à Drago. Enfin, à Malefoy.

\- Ah, je le savais! cria-t-elle en souriant, victorieuse. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas mon frère, tu peux l'appeler par son prénom si ça te chante, je ne risque pas de partir au quart de tour.

\- Eh bien, justement, en parlant de lui, reprit Hermione un peu gênée, je ne sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre. Je sais ce qu'il ressent pour moi, mais moi je ne ressens pas ça pour lui… Je le ressens pour Drago, et je crois que c'est réciproque…

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire, je m'en suis bien rendue compte hier! plaisanta l'autre rouge et or en riant. N'empêche, qui aurait pu croire que ça arriverait un jour? Si on m'avait dit que vous mettre préfets en chef tous les deux créerait une nouvelle histoire d'amour, je crois que j'aurais été prête à me couper la main pour parier le contraire!

\- Je sais que c'est inattendu, et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai peur de la réaction de Ron… Je sais qu'il a un peu changé, ces derniers temps, mais déjà qu'il ne supportait pas mon amitié avec Blaise, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal si ce n'est être à Serpentard, ce qui n'est pas un crime en soi, je me demande ce qu'il dirait en apprenant que je risque d'avoir une relation avec Drago un jour ou l'autre…

\- Sois naturelle, Hermione. Surtout, n'essaie pas de lui cacher, cela l'énerverait encore plus.. A ta place, je ne lui en parlerais pas et j'attendrais qu'il face le constat lui-même.

\- A vrai dire, l'autre fois, il m'a surprise en train d'embrasser Drago… avoua-t-elle un peu honteuse, puis, en voyant la mine ahurie de son amie, elle reprit. Enfin, il ne nous a pas vraiment vus faire, puisque Drago était de dos et lui cachait la scène, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit bête au point de ne pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer…

\- Eh bien maintenant que le constat est fait, il n'a plus qu'à se faire une raison. Je comprends qu'il soit blessé, mais ne t'en fais pas, il s'en remettra. Je suis sûre qu'il ne t'en veut même pas, il doit juste l'accepter. Tu comptes en parler à Harry?

\- Oui, je comptais vous en parler à tous les deux, mais puisque tu es là avant lui et que personne d'autre n'est réveillé, j'ai pensé qu'on serait plus à l'aise pour discuter de ça… Mais en parlant de Harry, où vous en êtes, tous les deux?

\- Eh bien, sans doute au même stade que ton serpent et toi. Rien d'officiel, mais c'est en bon chemin. Je crois… Je crois qu'il ne veut pas se précipiter, avec tout ce à quoi on fait face en ce moment, et je comprends tout à fait. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Oui, j'ai dit la même chose à Drago. Je lui ai dit que je préférais qu'on parle de tout ça une fois que cette aventure sera derrière nous. Je pensais laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont, nous laisser vivre nos sentiments librement sans se prononcer sur quoi que ce soit. On aura tout le temps pour le dialogue plus tard. En tout cas, je suis contente pour Harry et toi.

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est un peu grâce à toi tu sais, tu as toujours été de très bon conseil! Pour ce qui est de ta relation avec Malefoy, tu as bien raison. Oh, au fait, ne tarde pas à manger tes céréales. Celles-ci sont infectes une fois qu'elles sont complètement molles.

Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle avait à peine touché à son bol, elle se rattrapa donc en avalant rapidement tout son contenu et, ceci fait, elle discuta encore un peu avec Ginny avant qu'elles soient rejointes par Dean et Luna. Peu à peu, tout le monde fut descendu dans le salon, et c'était une nouvelle journée qui allait commencer. La Gryffondor était soulagée d'avoir pu parler avec son amie, et elle était heureuse qu'elle ne l'ait pas jugé sur ses fréquentations, mais elle le savait depuis le début et c'était bien pour ça qu'elle adorait Ginny. Jamais elle ne la jugerait pour quelque raison que ce soit et elle tenterait toujours de la soutenir et de lui donner les meilleurs conseils possibles. Elle la remercia d'un regard une fois que tout le monde les eut rejointes et elle décida de parler à Harry plus tard, en espérant qu'il y ait un moment dans la journée durant lequel ils se retrouveraient seuls. Pour le moment, la priorité était revenue à leur quête, et il allait falloir mettre ses histoires de cœur de côté, même si la présence du blond à ses côtés et les regards de ce dernier à son attention qui se faisaient très fréquents rendraient la tâche difficile.

-o-o-o-

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient autour de la table des Weasley à discuter de plans en tout genre pour pouvoir retrouver le médaillon et détruire ce dont ils disposaient déjà. Drago avait hâte qu'ils prennent une pause, réfléchir autant les fatiguait tous tellement qu'ils n'étaient plus capables que de ressasser des idées déjà émises ou d'en donner de nouvelles qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens. Ils furent justement interrompus par un bruit de verre brisé provenant de la cuisine, et s'ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention au début, ils comprirent qu'il devait s'agir de Pettigrew. Neville, qui était celui qui était assis le plus près de l'autre pièce, s'y hâta pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pourrait avoir son heure de gloire, puisqu'un chat roux qui passait par là tenait déjà le fugitif dans sa gueule, fugitif qui hurlait tant les crocs de Pattenrond étaient enfoncés dans son bras. En entendant les petits hurlements aigus, tout le groupe rappliqua pour assister à la torture de l'ancien Croutard. Rapidement, sous le flot de morsures du gros chat, son petit corps tomba à terre, sans vie, et le chat de Hermione prit le cadavre du Mangemort entre les dents et partit tranquillement en direction du jardin pour profiter de sa proie. Tous se regardèrent en silence, incrédules.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que ton chat finirait par manger mon rat, plaisanta Ron à l'attention de la jeune fille.

Sur cette phrase, tout le monde rigola, et même Drago s'autorisa à sourire bien que la réflexion vienne du rouquin. Cela leur faisait le plus grand bien de s'amuser un peu au beau milieu de tout le sérieux qu'ils avaient accumulé ces derniers temps. Mais cela allait être de très, très courte durée.

-o-o-o-

« _Où as-tu caché le médaillon?_

\- A l'abri. Quelque part où Dumbledore ne pourra pas le trouver.

 _La caverne était censée être un lieu sûr, je ne sais comment il a pu le repérer… Sache bien, Narcissa, que je n'hésiterais pas à m'en prendre à ton fils si Dumbledore parvient à s'en emparer. Ni lui ni Lucius n'ont su se rendre utiles, il faut bien qu'un membre de votre famille relève le niveau…_ »

Harry se réveilla en un sursaut, haletant, des gouttes de sueur lui perlant sur le front. Hermione, qui occupait le lit adjacent et qui était toujours victime d'insomnies, ne dormait pas et l'avait donc entendu. Elle se redressa pour qu'il la remarque et il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle l'interrogea du regard, et le Survivant lui fit signe de descendre. Il ouvrit la marche en attendant qu'elle le suive puis ils sortirent de la pièce en prenant garde de ne pas faire grincer le vieux parquet. Arrivés en bas, ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

\- J'ai fait un rêve, Hermione. Un autre rêve où il y avait Voldemort. Narcissa sait où se trouve le médaillon, elle le sait puisque c'est elle-même qui l'a caché!

\- Attend… Quoi? La mère de Drago est au courant?

\- On doit à tout prix lui parler!

\- Mais… Elle est en fuite! Lucius a été tué par Voldemort lui-même alors elle n'a pas eu le choix! Il faut qu'elle protège sa vie! Personne ne sait où elle est…

\- Malefoy doit lui demander, il est le seul à pouvoir lui soutirer cette information!

\- Comment veux-tu qu'il lui demande s'il ne sait même pas où la trouver?

\- Il faut la retrouver. On doit retrouver Narcissa.

Hermione regarda son meilleur ami comme s'il venait d'un autre monde. Bien qu'ils s'étaient toujours avérés utiles, les rêves de Harry n'étaient pas simples à comprendre pour elle, ni pour personne, seul le brun pouvait mesurer leur ampleur puisque c'était lui qui était lié au mage noir. Il semblait sûr de lui, Narcissa savait et il en était certain, et face à tant de conviction, la Gryffondor ne put que lui faire confiance.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça sans en parler à Drago.

\- De toute façon, on en parlera à tout le monde demain.

Hermione lui sourit. Le moment semblait opportun pour lui parler de sa relation avec Drago, puisqu'il était de toute façon une partie du sujet de leur conversation, et elle réfléchit à toute allure, mais Harry brisa le silence le premier.

\- Au fait, Ginny m'a dit que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose.

\- Oh… répondit Hermione en souriant, elle se doutait bien que la rouquine n'aurait su tenir sa langue une fois que Hermione lui eut appris qu'elle comptait mettre Harry au courant. A vrai dire, ça concerne Drago.

\- Ah, si tu comptes me dire ce que je pense, je m'en doutais déjà un peu. Je suis contente pour vous. Je le suis sincèrement, il a changé, je le sais. Je ne compte pas en faire mon grand ami, mais je sais qu'il prendra soin de toi.

\- Tu vas un peu vite, Harry! s'exclama la jeune fille. Il n'y a rien d'officiel pour le moment. Et si toi tu es heureux pour nous, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le cas de tout le monde… sous-entendit-elle.

\- Ron, oui, je sais. Même si ça va être un peu dur pour lui, il n'a pas son mot à dire sur ce genre de choses. C'est ta vie. Fais ce qui te rend heureuse, même si ça implique de passer du temps avec Malefoy, il finira par se faire une raison, crois-moi. Et s'il n'y arrive vraiment pas, je l'aiderai.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, le sourire aux lèvres, puis la rouge et or enlaça son ami. Elle était si heureuse que lui non plus ne la juge pas malgré le passé tumultueux du trio avec le Serpentard. Elle était rassurée désormais, et si Ron venait à s'opposer à ses sentiments pour Drago, Ginny et Harry seraient là pour le ramener à la raison. Ils remontèrent se coucher en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller les autres pour terminer leur nuit. Celle de Harry s'acheva tranquillement. Il ne rêva plus jusqu'au petit matin.

-o-o-o-

Harry venait d'expliquer son rêve à tous les autres. Ils étaient désormais silencieux, se jetant des regards de temps à autre, inquiets ou peu convaincus.

\- Donc tu as vu ma mère en rêve. Est-ce que tu sais où elle se trouve?

\- Non. Ce que j'ai vu s'est probablement passé du temps où Dumbledore était encore en vie, si j'en crois ce que j'ai entendu. Je crois même que ça s'est passé il y a plusieurs mois. Si le médaillon n'a pas été bougé depuis, alors ta mère sait où il se trouve. Reste à déterminer sa localisation à elle, elle est notre seul espoir de trouver le dernier Horcruxe.

\- Ma mère est en fuite. Je ne sais même pas si elle va bien.

\- Il faut qu'on essaie.

Hermione fixa Drago, hésitante. Elle ne savait pas s'il serait d'accord pour que tout le monde se mette à la recherche de sa mère. Il était indéniable que lui voulait la retrouver, mais pas primordialement pour les mêmes raisons que les autres, et peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils l'accompagnent lorsqu'il décidera de se mettre à sa recherche.

\- On a aucun indice, Potter. Mieux vaut essayer de se débarrasser des Horcruxes qu'on a déjà retrouvés, ce sera une bonne chose de faite. On pourra se charger du médaillon une fois qu'on aura fait ça.

Harry soupira, réfléchissant, mais il dut admettre que le blond n'avait pas tort. S'il leur fallait chercher Narcissa sans avoir le moindre indice, autant chercher directement le médaillon. Il savait comment détruire la coupe, la bague et le diadème, mais ils n'avaient pas ce dont ils avaient besoin. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor ne leur était pas venue, et Ron avait songé qu'un crochet de basilique, qui avait été tué à l'aide de cette même épée, serait judicieux. Tout le monde avait acquiescé, mais il était certain que Voldemort avait établi refuge dans la Chambre, et alors il ne servait à rien de tenter quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient coincés. Pas moyen de récupérer le dernier Horcruxe, mais pas moyen non plus de se débarrasser de ceux qu'ils avaient déjà en leur possession.

Hermione se sentait impuissante, ce qui était sûrement le cas de tout le monde. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, d'un côté ils n'avaient pas le moindre indice, de l'autre, il leur paraissait impensable de s'accorder une journée de répit par les temps actuels.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas très productifs.

-o-o-o-

« _Nous savons que tu es là, Narcissa. Tu peux sortir de ta cachette… Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, pas le moindre. Nous avons déjà vengé notre cause à travers Lucius…_

Une femme au long manteau gris apparut. Elle venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle après être restée cachée derrière la porte de celle-ci durant quelques instants. Elle s'avança fièrement, la tête haute, face à Voldemort et aux quelques adeptes qui le côtoyaient, dont sa sœur. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'agenouiller, elle resta debout.

\- Ma chère sœur. Nous commencions à nous demander quand nous te reverrions.

 _Voyons, Bellatrix, tu peux réserver un plus bel accueil à ta sœur. Ne t'a-t-elle donc pas manquée? Quoiqu'il en soit, Narcissa, j'espère que tu es prête à te dévouer de nouveau à notre cause… Ton mari n'est plus, et ton fils a vraisemblablement choisi le mauvais côté. Nous faisons tous des erreurs, mais il serait statistiquement surprenant que les trois uniques membres de la famille Malefoy ne soient pas fichus de faire quelque chose de bon. Si tu te joins à nous, je te promets d'essayer de garder ton fils en vie… Bien que cela ne me réjouisse pas, sache-le. Mais il n'y a que la vie de Harry Potter qui m'intéresse réellement._

\- Je suis justement venue pour me rallier à votre cause. Si cela suffit pour que Drago puisse vivre, je me dévouerai volontiers à vous. J'exécuterai les tâches que vous me demanderez d'exécuter.

 _Bien… C'est cela que j'aime entendre. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas apprécié ta fuite. Je pense que tu comprendras parfaitement que j'ai envie de m'assurer que tu ne recommences plus. Tu mérites de recevoir une sanction à la hauteur de tes actes._ Narcissa ferma les yeux, prête à subir la conséquence de sa fuite. _Endoloris!_

Son corps se tordit avant qu'elle tombe au sol. Elle se raidit, puis, après quelques convulsions, elle resta immobile, sous le regard amusé de Bellatrix. Il relança le même sort plusieurs fois, ne laissant entre deux tortures que quatre à cinq secondes de répit pour la pauvre femme. Il finit par s'arrêter. Sa punition subie, Narcissa ne se releva pas immédiatement, les membres engourdis. Des rires s'élevèrent, mais Voldemort, lui, ne riait pas. Il fit taire les autres d'un mouvement de la main.

 _Maintenant que tu as compris la leçon… Je veux que tu me révèles l'emplacement exact de mon médaillon._ »

Une fois de plus, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Cette fois-ci, Hermione dormait fermement et lorsqu'il voulut trouver du réconfort auprès d'elle, il dut se résoudre à attendre le matin. Il ne parviendrait plus à s'endormir, pas maintenant qu'il savait où trouver Narcissa. Il attendit que quelqu'un se lève. Neville fut le premier, alors il descendit dans le salon en sa compagnie. Ginny s'y trouvait déjà, devant le journal, en train de déguster des viennoiseries. Harry l'embrassa en passant avant de s'asseoir face à elle, et Neville s'attabla avec eux. Le brun commença son récit et Ginny décida que c'était une raison valable pour aller réveiller les autres. Fred et George n'étaient pas là, ils avaient dû rejoindre leur frère Percy avec leur mère pour une affaire importante. Arthur Weasley était déjà au travail. N'étaient présents que les dix qui étaient restés à Poudlard après l'attaque du Nouvel An. La rouquine était partie réveiller son frère tandis que Neville et Harry s'étaient chargés de tous les autres. Une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis, Harry commença sans prendre les moindres pincettes, et à la fin de son discours, Drago semblait perturbé. Il ne savait pas si savoir sa mère du côté des Mangemorts était une bonne nouvelle, mais elle faisait sans doute tout ça pour lui. Le plus important était qu'elle soit saine et sauve.

\- On doit aller à Poudlard, dit-il. J'ai besoin de parler à ma mère.

\- On a tous besoin que tu parles à ta mère. On a tous besoin d'aller à Poudlard pour la retrouver et pour que tu puisses lui parler. Dans mon rêve, elle disait qu'elle voulait juste que tu puisses vivre. Mais je pense qu'elle pourra t'aider.

\- Harry, interrompit Hermione, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que tu te sois réveillé juste avant que la mère de Drago révèle l'emplacement du médaillon? Je trouve ça louche, ça ne m'inspire pas confiance…

\- Je sais, Mione, mais on n'a pas d'autre solution. C'est la seule piste dont on dispose.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui. Si je peux retrouver ma mère à Poudlard, même s'il y a une infime chance… Je veux y aller.

\- De toute manière, ça fait des jours qu'on ne fait plus rien parce qu'on ne sait pas quoi faire, on ne sait plus comment agir ni où aller. Autant aller à Poudlard, soutint Blaise.

\- Ils ont raison, intervint Seamus. Il faut qu'on s'y rende.

\- Préparez vos affaires, demanda le Survivant. Prenez tout ce que vous jugez utile. On partira le plus tôt possible.

Tous hochèrent la tête et remontèrent. Hermione se saisit de son sac qui était toujours prêt et elle attendit que les autres aient terminé de faire les leurs. Drago lui confia le livre, lui demandant si elle avait la place de le prendre dans son sac, alors elle acquiesça et le plongea avec ses dizaines d'autres objets. Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, ils allèrent dehors . Une fois que tout le monde fut réuni, Harry prit une dernière fois la parole avant d'accomplir leur nouvelle tâche.

\- On va transplaner. Allez-y.

-o-o-o-

Ils venaient d'arriver devant Poudlard. Les derniers à avoir transplané venaient d'apparaître, et ils firent face au château. Ils étaient seuls devant un repère de Mangemort, et Merlin seul savait comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Ils priaient juste pour que tout se passe bien, et pour que Narcissa soit saine et sauve et accepte de leur venir en aide, et rien n'était moins sûr. Ils se mirent d'accord pour avancer en direction de l'école. A en croire le rêve de Harry, elle devrait se trouver dans la Grande Salle, avec tous les autres. La confrontation était inévitable. Hermione avait supplié Drago de ne pas venir, elle avait trop peur qu'il se fasse tuer, mais il avait insisté, après tout il était question de sa mère, et s'il pouvait mourir à tout instant, c'était aussi le cas des neuf autres.

\- Soyez plus prudents que jamais, lança Harry tandis qu'ils marchaient tous côte à côte. Ne soyez pas déstabilisés si l'un d'entre nous perd la vie, restez concentrés sinon vous perdrez également la vôtre. Fuyez si vous vous pensez à deux doigts d'être assassinés, personne ne vous en voudra. Il y a de grandes chances qu'on soit confrontés à Voldemort lui-même, mais comme vous vous en doutez, on a aucune chance de le vaincre sans avoir détruit chacun de ses Horcruxes. On ne pourra que l'affaiblir, et c'est lui qui compliquera les choses. Tâchez de rester en vie.

\- Merci pour ton discours, Potter, répondit Drago, mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'ai l'intention de mourir. Personne ne compte mourir aujourd'hui.

Il avait regardé Hermione en disant cela. Celle-ci semblait nerveuse, elle avait tenté de lui sourire mais n'avait rien réussi à émettre d'autre qu'une grimace. Ginny, qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la brune, remarqua son manque d'aise et tenta de la rassurer. Elle avait tellement peur, sachant pertinemment que le Lord Noir ne pourrait être vaincu ce jour, elle ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient s'en sortir indemnes. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage, puisqu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant l'entrée du château, et que Harry venait d'en pousser les portes pour qu'ils puissent y pénétrer. Il s'engouffra le premier, suivi par tout le reste de l'équipe. Rien n'avait été plus incertain que ce qui allait se dérouler dans les minutes à venir. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hermione marchait à hauteur de Drago, et si le Serpentard semblait confiant, c'était en fait loin d'être le cas. Il se forçait à ne rien laisser paraître, question d'image et surtout pour ne pas apeurer la Gryffondor plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le Survivant se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la Grande Salle, et lorsqu'il y parvint, les autres sur les talons, celle-ci était vide. Tout était étrangement silencieux, comme si personne n'était là, et aucun son ne résonnait dans le château. Poudlard paraissait bien vide. Aucun signe de Narcissa, pas même des adeptes du mage noir. Tout cela leur paraissait étrange. Ils gardaient une main sur leurs baguettes, par précaution, mais ils n'en eurent étonnement pas besoin. Haussant les épaules, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, ils convinrent qu'il serait bon d'explorer le reste de l'école, au cas où ils se trouveraient ailleurs. Hors de question de se séparer, ils restaient groupés et avançaient ensemble le long des couloirs. Mais rien à faire, ils ne trouvèrent personne. C'était là quelque chose de très surprenant, il était impossible qu'ils aient déserté Poudlard, mais alors pourquoi personne n'était là? Ils firent un tour du côté de la salle sur demande, mais n'y trouvèrent rien de plus. Ron rappela son idée d'aller prendre un crochet de basilique, et comme la voie semblait libre, ils décidèrent de se rendre jusque les toilettes qui abritaient la Chambre.

\- Attendez! les interrompit Luna. Peut-être qu'il n'y a personne ici parce qu'ils sont tous descendus dans la Chambre des Secrets? Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée d'y aller malgré tout?

\- De toute façon, on est ici pour trouver Narcissa. S'ils sont tous là-bas, elle doit y être aussi. Mais tu as raison. Restons sur nos gardes.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, et Hermione, voyant que Drago était en retrait, décida de reculer pour arriver à sa hauteur. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, des tas de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir le courage de les lui poser, de peur de le voir se braquer ou de réveiller en lui des pensées qu'il n'avait peut-être encore jamais eues. Il sembla remarquer le comportement anormal de la jeune fille, qui était en train de se ronger les ongles, alors il glissa sa main dans la sienne pour tenter d'attirer son attention. Elle releva le regard vers lui et, les yeux dans les yeux, ils n'arrêtèrent pas pour autant leur progression. Hermione soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda le vert et argent.

\- Je me pose des questions… A propos de ta mère. A propos de toi, aussi, dit-elle avant de marquer un silence qu'elle coupa une fois que Drago lui intima d'un regard de poursuivre. Je me demandais… Si jamais on retrouvait ta mère mais qu'elle était… Enfin… Qu'elle n'allait pas si bien que ce qu'on espérait? Dis-moi que tu ne tenterais rien contre Voldemort.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, Hermione. Et pour le moment, je préfère croire qu'elle va bien. Je préfère ne pas la voir aujourd'hui que de la voir dans l'était auquel tu penses.

\- Et si on ne la retrouve pas? Que comptes-tu faire?

\- Partir la retrouver. Je t'arrête tout de suite, reprit-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche, tu ne viendras pas avec moi. J'irai seul, c'est bien trop dangereux et c'est une histoire qui ne concerne que moi.

Elle se tut, n'ayant rien à ajouter. De toute façon, ils venaient d'arriver à destination, et Harry dît quelques mots en fouchelangue une fois devant le robinet qui était la clé de la Chambre. Les éviers bougèrent, découvrant une ouverture très large. Il balaya le groupe d'un regard, comme pour confirmer leur plan. Voyant que tout le monde hochait la tête, il se jeta le premier à l'intérieur du fossé. Ginny fut la suivante, puis Dean, puis Blaise, et bientôt tout le monde était arrivé en bas. Le sol constitué de squelettes en surprit plus d'un, qui pour la plupart venaient ici pour la première fois. C'était aussi le cas de Hermione, mais sachant à quoi s'attendre après les nombreux récits de Harry et Ron, elle agît comme si cela lui était habituel. Lorsque Neville, qui fermait la marche, était descendu, Seamus prit la parole.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant qu'on est là? On a nos repères dans le château, mais à part Harry et Ron, aucun de nous n'est jamais venu ici. Qu'allons-nous faire s'ils sont ici? Ils sont sur leur territoire! Si on tente de fuir quelqu'un qui nous poursuit, et qu'on termine dans un cul de sac, on va forcément y rester!

\- Plus loin, il y a une grande plateforme. Avec une énorme statue. C'est sur celle-ci que j'ai mis fin aux jours du basilique. Prions pour que son cadavre y soit encore, sans quoi on risque de ne pas pouvoir récolter un crochet. Restez sur cette plateforme, essayez par tous les moyens de ne pas vous en éloigner. Il y a de longs et larges tuyaux de canalisation, je me suis retrouvé dedans face au basilique après que Fumseck lui ait crevé les yeux. Mais s'il n'y a rien de très compliqué à s'en sortir face à un basilique rendu aveugle dans des conduits, ce ne sera sans doute pas la même histoire face aux Mangemorts, et face à Voldemort. Je sais qu'on peut s'en sortir.

Harry et Ron allèrent en tête, puisqu'ils connaissaient les lieux, et les huit autres les suivirent en silence. Ils sentaient le moment fatidique arriver, la plus grande bataille qu'ils aient jamais livré approchait à grands pas, et ils savaient que ce ne serait qu'un avant-goût de celle qu'ils connaîtraient une fois les morceaux d'âmes de Voldemort libérées de leurs réceptacles. Le couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté débouchait sur la fameuse plateforme dont le Survivant leur avait parlé, mais pour l'atteindre, ils allaient encore devoir marcher un peu. Une fois qu'ils y étaient, ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Mais il n'y avait personne. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient en être rassurés ou s'ils devaient se méfier. Seamus sembla dégoûté face au corps inanimé du basilique, Neville pour sa part s'en approcha, et avec un regard à l'attention de Harry pour en demander l'autorisation, il arracha un croc au basilique. Il était taché du sang du serpent, ce qui était primordial pour permettre la destruction des Horcruxes. Il en ôta un deuxième au cas où puis ils rebroussèrent chemin en courant. Ils avaient une partie de ce qu'ils voulaient, pour Narcissa, ils reviendraient plus tard. Drago sembla déçu par cette idée, mais il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire pour l'instant, pas maintenant qu'ils avaient l'opportunité d'affaiblir Voldemort. Cela rendrait peut-être la confrontation à venir moins compliquée. Neville, qui avait d'autres graines comme celle que Harry avait confié à Drago quelques jours plus tôt, permit à tout le monde de remonter. Une fois tout le monde revenu aux toilettes, ils se mirent en route vers l'extérieur du château.

Lorsqu'ils furent rendus à l'entrée de celui-ci, le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds. Hermione sursauta. Ils se disaient bien que tout cela avait été trop simple. Sortant leurs baguettes, leurs yeux ne cessèrent de changer de direction pour tenter d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Voyant des fumées noires voler vers eux depuis l'intérieur du château, Harry hurla:

\- Courez!

Ni une ni deux, ils s'exécutèrent, détalant vers la forêt interdite. Hermione courait aussi rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettaient, mais elle était plus lente que le reste du groupe. Drago restait à sa hauteur, elle savait qu'il pouvait aller bien plus vite que cela, et même si elle trouvait l'intention honorable, elle lui en voulait de ne pas aller aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Elle ne sut si c'était ce qui la motiva, mais elle se mit à accélérer, et elle se rapprocha des autres. Les nuages noirs venaient de prendre forme et de nombreux Mangemorts les poursuivaient. Fort heureusement, ils n'avaient encore eu aucun signe de Voldemort et priaient pour que cela dure. Ils continuaient de courir mais ne parvinrent pas à distancer les mages noirs, qui étaient de plus en plus proches d'eux et qui commençaient à lancer des sorts. De nombreuses formules étaient prononcées dans tous les sens, d'autres sorts étaient lancés silencieusement, et chacun d'eux était soigneusement évité par le petit groupe d'élèves, mais s'ils se rapprochaient davantage, ils auraient du mal à éviter les éclairs de manière aussi efficace. Puisque courir ne serait plus judicieux très longtemps, Harry entreprit de lancer des sorts derrière lui et il fut rapidement imité par les autres. Drago et Hermione entreprirent de lancer les sorts qu'ils avaient appris du livre de Lucius. A force de s'être éloignés du château, ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière sombre, dont l'ambiance était sinistre, presque mortuaire. Personne ne semblait rassuré d'être ici, sauf les Mangemorts qui étaient dans leur élément. Les deux clans se toisèrent du regard sans tenter aucune action de plus. Bellatrix, qui était la seule à ne pas porter de capuche, s'approcha de Harry.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'il serait si simple de vous faire tomber dans notre piège? questionna-t-elle avec son habituel ricanement. Qui aurait cru que tu n'étais toujours pas capable, après l'épisode avec Sirius Black, de différencier les rêves de la réalité? Une fois de plus, le Maître t'a fait voir ce qu'il voulait que tu voies, et toi, tu l'as cru! hurla-t-elle en riant franchement cette fois-ci. Ah, Harry Potter, tu es tellement décevant, moi qui espérait un minimum de challenge…

Elle se dirigea cette fois-ci vers Neville. Personne n'osait bouger, pas même les membres du camp adverse. Elle tendit la main vers lui, tout sourire, et puisqu'il ne réagissait pas, sa mine changea.

\- Donne-moi les crochets du basilique, ordonna-t-elle sur un ton froid, méprisant. Vous ne briserez aucun Horcruxe, aucun! Vous pensez sincèrement que vous auriez pu vous en emparer si facilement si le Maître n'avait pas fait en sorte que vous puissiez le faire? Même sans l'aide de ce… De ce lâche de Severus, qui s'est enfui après vous avoir aidé à libérer la Sang-de-Bourbe, vous auriez pu avoir le diadème!

Neville ne daigna pas bouger, explicitant son refus de céder à la demande de la sorcière. Cette dernière se saisit de sa baguette, qu'elle passa sous le cou du jeune homme après avoir transplané juste derrière lui. Ce ne fut pas sans réponse de la part de ses alliés, chacun pointait désormais sa baguette vers la sorcière brune, lui arrachant au passage un sourire satisfait. Elle regarda derrière elle et, voyant que même Drago était prêt à s'opposer à elle, son sourire disparut.

\- Drago, mon cher Drago… Que t'est-il arrivé? Que s'est-il passé chez toi pour que tu t'opposes ainsi à moi, ta tante? A nous? A ta famille?

\- Tu n'as jamais été de ma famille, selon moi. Et tu ne le seras jamais. La seule personne qui a le mérite d'être de ma famille à mes yeux, c'est ma mère. Dis-moi où elle est. Immédiatement.

Son regard avait changé, lui aussi. Il avait une expression plus froide que jamais, son regard était meurtrier et Hermione ne le reconnut pas. Les autres reculèrent d'un pas, comme s'ils craignaient que le Serpentard parte au quart de tour et relance l'assaut. Bellatrix relâcha Neville et, marchant d'un pas lent vers son neveu, elle se mit une fois de plus à rire.

\- Si je le savais. Ta mère est aussi lâche que Severus. Elle ne sait rien faure d'autre que fuir, toujours fuir ses responsabilités, toujours fuir! Si Lucius a été un mauvais partisan, il aura au moins servi le Maître jusqu'au bout, et a même accepté sa sanction sans sourciller!

\- Mon père était juste un idiot. C'est lui, le lâche. Il n'a pas eu le courage de s'opposer et ça lui a coûté la vie. Mais ni ma mère, ni moi ne comptons suivre le même chemin que cette ordure.

Les yeux dans les yeux, la tante et le neveu ne bougèrent pas. Lorsque Bellatrix leva sa baguette, haineuse, tout le monde se mit à bouger et les sorts fusèrent de nouveau. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Tous s'arrêtèrent pour tourner leur attention vers un nuage de fumée bien plus imposant que les autres qui venait de surgir au centre de la clairière. Tout le monde baissa sa baguette, Bellatrix, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, s'approchant du nuage et s'agenouillant. Le reste des Mangemorts firent de même, et en voyant apparaître l'être qu'ils redoutaient de voir, les membres du nouvel Ordre changèrent de mine. S'ils étaient déjà apeurés, tentant de rester concentrés, ils étaient désormais complètement tétanisés. Drago avait toujours le regard sombre, il respirait bruyamment tandis que Harry tentait de rester calme. Les autres observaient la scène sans savoir quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Le Lord Noir avait fini de prendre forme sous leurs yeux, et lorsqu'il balaya l'assemblée du regard, reconnaissant non seulement ses partisans mais aussi Harry et les autres, il sourît.

 _\- Merci, Bellatrix, écarte-toi maintenant, que je puisse saluer nos invités comme il se doit._ La sorcière obéissant, le Lord Noir s'approcha du petit groupe en souriant. _Harry Potter. Ç'a toujours été simple de t'attirer là où je désirais t'attirer. Tu as encore la naïveté d'un adolescent, à vouloir être héroïque, il me suffit de te montrer un être aimé souffrant ou de matérialiser tes espoirs pour t'attirer à moi… Comme c'est plaisant de n'avoir aucun mal à se donner pour réussir! N'es-tu pas d'accord, Harry?_

\- Vous ne réussirez rien, Tom. Vous m'avez attiré ici, certes. Mais c'est la seule chose que vous parviendrez à faire.

Voldemort rît bruyamment et fut suivi de tous ses adeptes.

\- _Mon cher Harry, je ne t'ai pas fait venir jusqu'ici juste pour te passer le bonjour! Je t'ai fait venir ici pour pouvoir mettre fin à tes jours… Oh, avant que j'oublie. Impero!_

Neville hurla, tentant de lutter contre le sortilège interdit, mais malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il mettait dans sa résistantes, il jeta les crochets de basilique au sol. Ceux-ci roulèrent jusqu'au mage noir qui s'en saisit et les confia à Bellatrix.

- _Je ne tarderai pas non plus à récupérer ce qui m'appartient. Mais avant cela… Nous avons quelques histoires à régler, Harry._

Sur ces mots, un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette du mage noir, tandis que le reste des Mangemorts s'attelaient à s'en prendre au reste du groupe. Hermione bataillait contre l'un d'entre eux, mais elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer des regards vers Drago, maintenant qu'elle savait que le rêve de Harry n'avait rien de réel, elle avait d'autant plus peur pour lui car la promesse selon laquelle il resterait en vie n'avait elle non plus rien de véridique.

Ils recommencèrent à courir, laissant derrière eux la clairière pour retrouver la protection des arbres qui leur permettait de plus facilement éviter les sorts dont ils étaient les cibles. Après cette autre course-poursuite qui leur parut interminable surgît devant eux une autre clairière. Celle-ci était moins sombre que la précédente, et plus vaste. Ils s'y arrêtèrent, faisant face aux Mangemorts, la baguette pointée vers eux. Voldemort s'avança plus que les autres.

\- _Vous ne pourrez pas fuir éternellement. Voyez la vérité en face et admettez qu'il vous faut combattre. Vous échapper ne rime à rien, nous finirons toujours par vous retrouver, surtout si vous vous obstinez à vouloir me détruire… J'arrêterai quiconque se mettra en travers de mes plans!_

Il se dirigea vers Harry et, le touchant, ils disparurent. Il venait de transplaner avec le Survivant et personne ne savait où. Hermione chercha partout autour d'elle un quelconque signe mais fut forcée de revenir à la réalité lorsque Dean avait dû détourner un sort qui arrivait vers elle pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas toucher.

\- On doit retrouver Harry! Il court un grave danger! hurla Neville qui était un peu plus loin avec Ron et Blaise.

Ils hochèrent la tête puis se remirent à courir. Ils ne savaient combien de temps tout ceci aller durer, mais il était certain qu'ils ne laisseraient pas tomber leur ami. Seul avec Voldemort, qui ne pourrait être détruit ce jour, il risquait gros et il était hors de question de ne pas agir. Difficile malgré tout de savoir où ils se situaient actuellement, ils espéraient qu'ils n'aient pas quitté la forêt et qu'ils leur tombent dessus au hasard de leurs pas. Au bout d'un certain temps, Drago se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus poursuivis et le fit remarquer aux autres. Plus aucun sortilège ne les menaçait et les adeptes du Lord s'étaient volatilisés, sans doute pour le rejoindre et assister à son combat contre Harry. Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer et son ventre se noua, elle avait tellement peur pour son meilleur ami, non seulement aux prises de Voldemort mais aussi de tous ses fidèles, elle espérait qu'ils arrivent à temps pour faire quoi que ce soit. Dès qu'ils l'auraient retrouvé, ils fuiraient puis transplaneraient dans un endroit le plus imprévisible possible. Ils prirent une pause, à bout de souffle, mais furent attirés par des bruits sourds qui provenaient du fond du bois. Ils s'interrogèrent du regard, Neville hocha la tête pour leur indiquer d'y aller et ils foncèrent à nouveau. Une autre clairière se dessina devant eux, clairière habitée par tous leurs attaquants et par Harry lui-même, qui faisait face au Lord. Les Mangemorts ne faisaient rien de plus que regarder la confrontation entre leur Maître et sa cible, souriants, confiants quant à la réussite de celui en qui ils croyaient plus qu'en leur propre vie. Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor se faisaient face, les yeux dans les yeux, baguette vers le sol. Ils ne semblaient pas en pleine bataille et voyant le brun sain et sauf, tout le monde souffla de soulagement.

\- _Alors, Harry, que vas-tu faire, maintenant que tous tes camarades sont arrivés? Que vas-tu faire, maintenant qu'ils vont tous assister à ta fin? Comment vas-tu t'en sortir, face à moi, que tu ne peux pas vaincre? Tu le sais, Harry, tu le sais que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi! Le pouvoir de l'amour maternel n'est plus là pour te protéger, maintenant, tu es à ma merci!_

\- Je ne suis à la merci de personne, Tom. Je ne vous laisserai jamais vaincre! Vous ne gagnerez pas, et qu'importe si vous me tuez, il y aura toujours des gens pour vous tenir tête et pour contrecarrer vos plans. Vous finirez par tomber.

\- Harry! hurla Hermione. Harry, fais attention à toi, ne l'affronte pas!

Drago attrapa son poignet et l'attira vers lui, mettant une main sur sa bouche.

\- Tu es folle, ne crie pas comme ça, tu vas te faire tuer!

Il retira la main de sa bouche et elle le regarda dans les yeux, reconnaissante, avant de reporter son attention sur Harry. Le Lord Noir venait de hurler la formule du sortilège de mort, Harry celui du désarmement, et l'éclair vert du mal affronta le rouge de Harry. Sous le regard inquiet des neuf adolescents, le vert prenait tantôt le dessus, puis tantôt c'était le rouge… Mais le vert gagnait de plus en plus de terrain. Puis la baguette de Harry se brisa. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter et il détala dans la forêt, Voldemort à ses trousses, suivi par tous les encapuchonnés.

\- Non, non, non, non! hurla Hermione.

Ginny, les larmes aux yeux, partit en tête, et Hermione la suivit de très près. Elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, mais elle avait besoin de rejoindre Harry. La rouquine était bien plus rapide qu'elle, très certainement poussée par l'adrénaline. Le reste du groupe les suivait aussi vite que possible. Ils entendaient des formules suivies d'éclairs, puis un _Endoloris_ , et un hurlement. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils purent voir le brun. Il se tordait de douleur, allongé au sol.

\- _Alors, Harry! Qu'est-ce que cela te fait, de te retrouver si faible face à moi?! Endoloris!_

Le Survivant hurla de nouveau, sous le regard amusé et les rires des Mangemorts, auxquels Voldemort se joignit volontiers. Harry se sentait si faible, se respiration était rapide, si rapide. Il reçut un troisième sortilège de douleur, puis un quatrième, et une série d'autres. Ginny pleurait, hurlant chaque fois qu'il recevait un sort comme si elle-même en était victime. Hermione voyait quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues, sachant très bien à quoi s'attendre, mais ne voulant pas le réaliser, ne voulant pas l'admettre. Drago l'ayant compris, il la serra contre lui.

\- _Avada Kedavra_!

Ce qu'ils redoutaient tous arriva. Harry reçut l'éclair de plein fouet, son corps se tendit un instant puis se décontracta. Sa tête retomba et la lueur de vie qui habitait ses yeux s'éteignit. Les Mangemorts rirent d'une même voix, Voldemort s'approcha du corps inanimé de Harry, baguette pointée vers lui.

\- _Je vais détruire toute trace de toi, Harry Potter. Tu ne me feras plus jamais d'ombre… Incendio._

Le corps du Survivant prit feu, et Ginny hurlait, se débattant alors qu'elle était retenue par Neville et Blaise. Elle finît par réussir à s'extirper de leur emprise et surgît devant Voldemort, alors que la dernière flamme s'éteignit et que le corps du Survivant n'était définitivement plus. Elle était hystérique, elle hurlait, sanglotait, ses yeux embués de larmes, elle ne voyait même pas où elle allait, et alors qu'elle sortait sa baguette en se dirigeant vers le Lord Noir, ce dernier se mit à rire plus fort que jamais et il transplana, suivi de tous les autres, et elle lança le sortilège de torture dans le vide. Ce dernier rebondît contre un arbre et s'éloigna en ricochant. Elle se laissa tomber par terre, à genoux, hurlant toute sa douleur. Maintenant que les Mangemorts avaient disparus, Drago s'autorisa à lâcher Hermione, et tandis que Ron et elle rejoignèrent Ginny, celle-ci se retourna vers eux, le visage déformé par la haine. Les trois amis s'enlacèrent, bien plus affectés que le reste du groupe par la disparition du Survivant, bien que les autres restaient choqués. Luna pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de Blaise. Dean et Seamus restaient tête baissée, tandis que Neville ne savait quoi faire. Drago regardait avec peine les deux rouquins et sa bien-aimée enlacés à l'endroit où la personne qui leur était la plus chère venait de périr. Il voulut aller vers eux pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras mais se dît que ce n'était pas le bon moment et qu'il valait mieux la laisser avec les deux Weasley. Neville alluma finalement sa baguette et la leva vers le ciel, suivi par Drago, par Blaise, puis par le reste de la troupe. Ron leva les yeux vers les autres, qui étaient toujours derrière les buissons, et leva à son tour sa baguette. Hermione et Ginny, malgré l'infinie tristesse qui les rongeait, firent de même. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, durant plusieurs minutes, peinant à réaliser ce qui venait de leur tomber dessus. Leur « leader » venait de succomber et tout le monde était chamboulé. Ils étaient perdus. Ron aida sa sœur puis Hermione à se relever, et les deux jeunes filles, serrées l'une contre l'autre, pleuraient encore. Lorsque Hermione passa devant Drago, elle se jeta sur lui et pleura plus encore. Le blond posa son menton sur la tête de la jeune fille comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et caressait son dos. Ginny, quant à elle, restait avec son frère.

\- On ferait mieux de partir, suggéra Blaise, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Rester ici n'arrangera rien.

Même Blaise s'était attaché à Harry ces derniers temps, et voir cette amitié naissante déjà terminée le froissait. Seul Drago restait impassible, mais au fond de lui, il était touché de voir tout le monde si triste, si choqué. Lui-même était ahuri, il n'aurait jamais cru que la fin de Survivant était si proche, et qu'elle serait si brutale. Tout le monde regarda Blaise en hochant la tête, et comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, ils transplanèrent au Terrier. Ils furent accueillis tout sourire par Molly, Fred, George et Arthur, qui étaient revenus, mais en voyant les larmes surgir de chacune de leurs paires d'yeux et en remarquant que Harry n'était pas à leur côté, ils comprirent. Ils se prirent tous dans les bras puis passèrent le reste de la journée silencieux, attablés, à encaisser le choc. Ginny pleurait sans cesse, devant souvent sortir, accompagnée parfois de Ron, parfois de Hermione, qui eux tentaient de se montrer forts, bien que sérieusement détruits par la perte de leur meilleur ami. La nuit fut longue, personne ne trouva le sommeil et tout le monde était resté dans le salon. Ginny passait son temps le regard dans le vide, sans aucune réaction lorsque quelqu'un lui parlait. Au petit matin, Neville fut le premier à prendre la parole après une longue et interminable nuit de souffrance et de silence.

\- On doit tourner la page… Avec le temps, il va falloir qu'on guérisse de cette blessure. Il faut… Il faut qu'on mette en terme à notre mission. On ne peut pas continuer. Pas sans Harry, en tout cas pas maintenant. On doit… On doit prendre du repos bien mérité après tous ces événements. Voldemort périra… Mais avant cela, il faut qu'on prenne congé.

Tout le monde le fixait désormais, même Ginny dont les larmes étaient remontées. Elle se leva pour aller l'enlacer, et il la prit dans ses bras tandis qu'elle pleurait de nouveau. Il poursuivit son discours avec la rouquine contre lui.

\- On devrait rentrer chez nous pour se ressourcer et tenter d'oublier ce tragique épisode…

\- Restons en contact, demanda Blaise. Soutenons-nous. On en aura bien besoin.

De toute la journée personne n'avala quoi que ce soit, chacun préparait ses affaires du mieux qu'il pouvait, d'accord avec la pensée de Neville. Molly leur avait demandé de passer une dernière nuit ici et de repartir le lendemain après avoir pris un dernier petit déjeuner avec leur famille. Ils avaient rendu un dernier hommage à Harry dans la journée, en écrivant des petits mots à son attention sur du parchemin qu'ils avaient mis à brûler dans la cheminée. Même Drago avait joué le jeu. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour demander à inscrire son nom sur la tombe de ses parents, c'est très certainement ce qu'il aurait désiré. Ginny semblait toujours aussi dévastée, Ron complètement perdu et Hermione ressentait tellement de choses à la fois qu'il lui était impossible de pleurer, elle restait de marbre, le crâne douloureux, le cœur meurtri, pétrifiée mais pleurant finalement en se remémorant ce qu'elle avait vu la veille. Elle priait pour aller mieux au plus vite, mais elle n'était pas certaine que retourner auprès de ses parents était ce qui lui fallait. Ils avaient pris soin de laisser le lit de Harry en place, comme s'il était toujours parmi eux, le deuil étant encore trop compliqué, ils n'auraient pu rester là sans que son lit ne le soit plus. Chacun prit place dans le sien, incapable de dormir, et exceptionnellement, les quatre enfants Weasley qui peuplaient encore le Terrier vinrent passer la nuit avec eux. Tombant de fatigue, ils finirent par s'endormir, et au bout de quelques heures de profond sommeil surpeuplé de cauchemars au cours desquels Harry mourait encore et encore, en boucle, Hermione se leva en sursaut, en sueur, le visage noyé dans ses larmes. Elle tourna la tête et fut rassurée en constatant que sa meilleure amie avait réussi à trouver le sommeil. Néanmoins, en regardant le lit de son amant, elle ne trouva pas ce dernier.

Elle décida de descendre pour voir ce qu'il faisait mais ne le trouva pas. L'horloge indiquait cinq heures vingt. Peut-être était-il simplement allé aux toilettes? Elle réalisa que non en voyant que la porte était grande ouverte. Elle fut inquiète. Elle venait de perdre Harry, et cette pensée lui nouait la gorge et faisait immédiatement monter les larmes à ses yeux, alors elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas lui, pas le seul être qui la retenait encore un peu sur Terre. Elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre et vit une silhouette se dessiner à l'extérieur, munie d'un sac. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de le reconnaître pour comprendre que c'était lui, et elle se dirigea aussi vite que possible dehors. Il avait été convenu que tout le monde regagne son foyer le lendemain, c'était un peu tôt pour déjà les quitter. En entendant la porte claquer, le jeune homme se retourna.

\- Drago, où vas-tu par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en vas dès aujourd'hui?! hurla-t-elle en pleurant, décidément, elle était devenue hypersensible depuis la perte de son meilleur ami.

\- Oh… Je… Je ne voulais pas que tu assistes à mon départ.

\- Tu allais partir, _sans moi_ , _sans même me dire où tu allais_?! Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal?! Si tu étais parti sans que je sache où ni pourquoi, tu t'imagines combien je me serais inquiétée pour ton sort, Malefoy?!

Si elle l'appelait par son nom comme au bon vieux temps, c'était qu'elle lui en voulait, et il l'avait bien compris. Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle peinait à parler de manière distincte, et elle s'étouffait dans ses propres sanglots. Le blond s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Calme-toi, Hermione, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je pars à la recherche de ma mère.

\- Alors je viens avec toi!

\- Il en est hors de question! Je ne sais même pas où elle est, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je pars et je ne sais pas si ce sera risqué. Tu seras bien mieux aux côtés de tes parents.

\- Je t'ai dit que je venais! Drago, je ne peux pas rester là, pas sans toi… Chacun de leurs visages me rappelle Harry… La tristesse dans leurs yeux, chaque fois que je croise leur regard je sens que les larmes me viennent… Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi venir, tu es la seule personne à côté de qui je ne me sente pas triste en ce moment…

Face à tant de détresse, il dût bien admettre qu'elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il retourna vers le Terrier, entra, et Hermione le suivit sans comprendre. Il arracha un morceau de parchemin qui traînait dans le coin et prit rapidement de quoi écrire.

 _On part en quête de réponses._

 _-D., H._

\- Tu n'avais même pas laissé de mot juste pour toi…

\- Je n'aurais été une grande perte pour personne, mais ne pas te voir au déjeuner demain, ça aurait fait paniquer tout le monde.

\- Ne plus te voir m'aurait fait paniquer, moi. Tu es vraiment un égoïste, Malefoy.

\- Je sais, répondit-il en souriant. Allons-y.

Ils repartirent dehors, prêts à transplaner. Finalement, il était content de voyager avec elle. Il se sentirait moins seul et pourrait lui-même veiller à son bien-être. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de la savoir en sécurité auprès de lui, et il allait tout faire pour qu'elle ne se morfonde pas sur le sort de son meilleur ami disparu.

Ce fut ainsi, main dans la main, que Drago et Hermione partirent à la recherche de Narcissa Malefoy.

-o-o-o-

Voldemort, assis au centre de la Grande Salle, semblait un peu plus faible qu'auparavant. En détruisant Harry, il avait détruit une partie de son âme et il s'y était attendu. Mais le triomphe était grand.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, Maître?

 _Bien, Bellatrix, bien. Mais Drago Malefoy est parti avec les Horcruxes… Il risque d'aller chercher sa mère. Nous devons l'en empêcher._

Bellatrix esquissa un sourire.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Maître. Nous ferons tout pour qu'il ne retrouve pas ma sœur… Et pour récupérer ce qui vous appartient.

 **xxxx**

 **Ce chapitre marque la fin de la première partie de ma fiction, je vous remercie de l'avoir lue jusqu'ici! Comme vous vous en doutez, la deuxième partie développera davantage la relation entre Drago et Hermione, qui n'a été que très légèrement exploitée jusqu'ici. Je pense (du moins j'aimerais) la faire plus longue que cette partie-ci. Je vous remercie d'être si nombreux à me lire et j'espère que la suite de ma fiction vous plaira toujours!**

 **J'aimerais recueillir le plus d'avis possible quant à cette première partie alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me faire part du votre et pour m'aider à m'améliorer et vous proposer des chapitres de meilleure qualité à l'avenir.**

 **Entre ce chapitre et le prochain, qui n'est pas tout à fait terminé, il y aura une pause le temps que je puisse voir ce que vous avez pensé de ces dix-huit premiers chapitres et pour que je puisse puisse écrire la suite. Je ne sais pas quand paraîtra le prochain chapitre, je m'en excuse, car je dois me concentrer davantage sur mes études. Je ne saurais prévoir combien de temps cette fiction sera en pause mais j'espère que vous comprendrez et je m'engage à la poursuivre dès que possible.**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont lue jusqu'ici et à la prochaine!**


End file.
